The Tale of the Frog Prince
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Fate that have caused Prince James to live a life as a miserable frog and exiled from the Forest Kingdom. However, one might say it is an Act of Fate that lead him to meet the Forgotten Princess. Though they lived happily... It was not ever after. Fate was cruel and lead him to other True Loves, only for him to lose each and every one of them. This is the story of the Frog Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This will be a story contribute to Prince James and all of his wives. This will somewhat show James' views as he found each of his true love. We'll also explore each of his wives' past as well and their family members. There will also be some bit and that from the other games like always. Each princess has a three chapter arc, beginning, when they meet James, and what happened after. Also, I'll be expanding on each princesses tales on the fairytale they are based on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Parables**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty & the Forgotten Princess

It all began in Edinburgh, Scotland. In the Stewartson Kingdom, there was once a Princess. This Princess is named Briar Rose. When she was born, she was given both a blessing and a curse. Unknown to her and the King and Queen at the time, she was made Guardian of the Thorned Rose, chosen by the Goddess Flora. To celebrate her birth, the King invited seven godmothers. They gifted the Princess with so many wonderful blessings. They gave her the gift of beauty, wit, grace, dance, song, and goodness. However, amidst the festivity, the King accidentally overlooked the eighth one. Angry for not being invited, the eighth godmother place a curse on the newborn child.

 _She shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on her 16th birthday and die!_

It was a dreadful curse indeed. However, the seventh godmother saved the Princess.

 _The Princess shall not die, after a hundred years of sleep have passed... Only a kiss from a Prince who loves her will the Princess be awaken..._

In an effort to prevent such a tragedy from happening, the King and Queen collected all the spindles and hid them in a room. They couldn't really burn them because how else will they have cloth to make clothes? Plus, many of their subjects own a spinning wheel. Without them, the people might rebel against their King and Queen for the little money they're making if all spinning wheels were burned.

The King and Queen also never informed their daughter, worried that it would shattered her childhood for the Princess has many huge dreams she wished to accomplish. The Princess never even questioned them, feeling it was not her business to do so. It was when four years have passed since the birth of Briar Rose that a newborn princess was born. Once again, the royal family didn't know that their new family member is given a blessing by the same Goddess. She was made as the Guardian of the English Ivy. It was on one afternoon that Briar Rose was in her room when a servant told her of her sister.

Filled with excitement, she quickly ran to her mother's bedroom to see the Queen cradling the baby girl in her arms. The little girl's eyes beamed in delight as she walked towards her mother to have a closer look. The baby have light brown hair, though it can be easily mistaken for strawberry blonde against her pale yet lovely fair skin. She has beautiful green eyes as she looked at her older sister.

"Can I hold her?" Briar Rose asked her mother in a pleading way.

The Queen gave a sad smile that went unnoticed by the Princess. Nevertheless, she allowed her daughter to hold her sister. Briar Rose was still excited. In her arms is her little sister. She can imagine it now. She'll help her sister learn to walk and talk. She will care and love her just like she always dreamt of. There was just a tiny problem. She doesn't know the name of her sister.

"What's her name, Mother?" Briar Rose looked up at her mom in curiosity.

"Ivy Green, dear." the Queen answered.

Unfortunately, Briar Rose never knew that this day was going to be the first and the last time she'll see of her sister... Or the mentioning of her.

* * *

The next day, the little Princess went into the room that was supposed to be her sister's when she found it empty. She walked into the quiet and spacious room full of bewilderment. There was nothing. No furniture, no clothes in the closet, no curtains on the windows, not even a cradle. A servant notices the girl wandering around the empty space by herself.

"Princess, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

Briar Rose frowned in confusion, "Where's Ivy?"

"Oh," the servant seemed reluctant to answer her question. "Who is Ivy? Is she your imaginary friend?"

"Clara," Briar Rose sighs in frustration. "Ivy, my little sister."

"You must have been dreaming, Princess." Clara, the servant, suggested.

Briar Rose was getting more and more frustrated. Couldn't anyone just give her an answer? What's with all this delaying? She couldn't stay put anymore. She started to run into the hallways, ignoring the servant's pleads that she'll explain.

 _'No she wouldn't.'_ the Princess thought.

If she did, she would have answered her, not make up some story. She needed answers and headed to her father's studies.

"Father!" she called out.

"What is it, Rose?" the King asked in concern, turning his attention away from his writing desk.

"Where is Ivy?" she bluntly questioned, tired from running all the way here.

The King was also hesitant with the answer and the Princess was getting tired of it. Why can't they just say it? Just why do they wait? She was clearly not asking out of curiosity.

"Ivy," the King started. "She's..."

Briar Rose sighs, "Why can't you just answer the question? Where is she?"

At this point, the Princess is starting to become angry. Just answer the question. Is that such a hard thing to do?

"She's... Gone." the King finished.

The fury she felt a minute ago disappeared. In its place was confusion and shock. Briar Rose was taken aback. She did not expect that answer at all.

"W-What?" escaped from her mouth as she took a step back in shock.

The King sighs, "She was sent away to live with a relative of your mother."

"B-But why?" Briar Rose had to asked.

She just has to know. However, the King didn't tell her. Instead, he just told her that it was best to forget about her sister, Ivy Green. From that day, with little mentioning of the second daughter of the King and Queen. Ivy Green became known as "The Forgotten Princess".

* * *

Ever since that day, the King and Queen hardly ever mentioned their second daughter. They rarely mentioned her at all that eventually, even they have forgotten about her. But not Briar Rose. She can never forget about her beloved sister. However, even if they didn't mentioned Ivy, she still felt that they were hiding something from her. She was tired of it. Why the secrets? What were they keeping from her? She wanted to know.

Regardless of what had happened, King and Queen can never truly forget about Ivy. They just wished they did. It was when their daughter turned ten years old that they decided to tell her the truth. They explained to the distraught Princess about her curse, which led to her sister being sent away out of fear that she will have the same fate as her. Briar Rose was heartbroken. It just wasn't fair! She could have been with her sister- to be a family together.

However, it was a life- no... It was just a mere dream that was never meant to come true. At least, not for Briar Rose. Her life was just a lie. Filled with nothing, but false dreams, deceits, and secrets. As years passed, the Princess grew into a very fine young lady. Beautiful long, blonde hair with curly locks. Mesmerizing blue eyes like the blue night sky. A delicate red rose in her hair like her name. Always wearing a white and green dress when she prefers red. She was truly a beauty that she would have been proud of, but she's not... Not in a life without her sister. No days have passed without her thinking of her sister, Ivy Green.

Always wondering how she was doing and if she was happy. However, despite she now know of her curse, nothing could changed what had happened. She can't changed the events that have occurred. Just like her curse, she can't escaped the inevitable- what was destined to happen. It was her destiny, even if it was going to be a tragic one, it's a part of Fate's designs. Not even the most powerful beings can help, for such interference in destiny, there will be consequences.

Finally, it was Princess Briar Rose's 16th birthday. The Princess was in her room when something took hold of her... Like a spell. She walked is slow strides out of her room and into the hallways.

"Princess, where are you going?" Clara questioned her.

Briar Rose simply ignores her for she is still in her trace. She continues to follow a sound. A sound of... Spinning? The Princess snapped out of her trance in realization of what that spinning sound is. She had to get far away from it, but something was holding her back. She was back in her trance again and continued to follow the sound all the way to a room. When she opened the door, she saw the contraption as well as a hooded woman. Once more, she broke free from her trance to stare at the mysterious figure she have never seen before.

"It appears I have a visitor." the woman speak with her black raven.

"Who are you?" Briar Rose questioned in a firm, yet uncertain tone.

She never encountered this woman in all her life. Never seeing her in the palace before. Something wasn't right. Her eyes trailed to the spinning wheel as the woman continue to spin. She wanted to run out of the room and lock the door shut, but couldn't. She just stood where she is, waiting for the woman's answer.

"I am just a poor old beggar woman who loves to spin." the woman answered. "Do you want to try, Princess?"

There was a hint of malice in her tone when it happened. Suddenly, the moment the woman suggested the idea, Briar Rose felt her right arm is moving by itself uncontrollably. She tried to pull her arm back, but she couldn't. She can't even control her movements as she is walking closer to the spindle. Her arm is reaching for the item, her index finger slowly landing on the sharp needle. A single drop of red blood fell. Immediately, she collapsed to the floor in deep sleep. Before anything else could happen, briars started to burst from the ground and enshrouded the castle while all the inhabitants have also fallen into sleep. The curse has been fulfilled. The old beggar woman rise from her chair.

"Hahaha!" she laughed. "The curse is finally complete! Sleep well, Princess!"

The old beggar woman, who turned out to be the 8th godmother, disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke to see what her curse has caused. She smirked as briars continue to grow and grow until it covers the entire kingdom! It seemed impossible to enter and save everyone with many thorns in the way. Now time will stop, but years shall come and go. Since this day forward, the stories and legends began to foretold... Of a tale well known as "The Sleeping Beauty".

* * *

 **I know this chapter is more towards Briar Rose, but then again, Ivy was not much mentioned throughout of Curse of Briar Rose. Only in the bonus game which is after a thousand years of sleep. But don't worry, we'll see more of her in the next two chapter of her arc. After looking at all of James' wives, I think he has a thing for woman who have brown hair. If you love this story, please review and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I must say, at first I was debating on if Ivy's relative should be living in a palace or in a cottage, but because I want Ivy's cousins to live like royalty, I decided for them to live in a palace since the original took place in a castle. And, it's always the immortality thing that makes me go crazy. However, I shall bear with it and try my best in making the timeline clear. By far, this is one of the chapters I feel proud of. I love to add some more story in Ivy and James' meeting since her history of meeting him was very short. And what better way to do that then using the original story of the Frog Prince for inspiration? Anyway, enough of me talking. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Forgotten Princess and the Exiled Prince

In the year of 902, two years after the birth of Briar Rose, in the southern forest of Germany, there stood the magnificent Forest Kingdom. The kingdom was well known to be the homes of some fay creatures, having a stable alliance with the Moon Goddess. In the Forest Palace, where many trees surround the structure, there lived a young royal couple. The Forest King and Queen. They wished for a child- an heir for the kingdom, but the Queen couldn't have a child. So, the King and Queen journeyed deep within the dark parts of the forest to find an old woman cloaked in purplish-red like the autumn leaves.

She was a Wise Woman, known for her magic and medicinal herbs to cure the sick and injured. Most mortals knew these kind of healers as Wise Woman, however, the term "White Witch" is a another title given to these healers as well. However, one must not cross such healers. For even the most benevolent of healers, can turn into a bitter witch in the end. That is why most people would commonly mistaken these kind Wise Women for antagonistic witches. They came to her, asking for her help in order to have an heir to the throne. The Wise Woman, though old, but kind, agreed.

"However, I have only one condition." she replied.

"What is it? Anything, we'll give you anything." the Forest King replied desperately, ready to pay the price.

"All I want... Is to be invited to your child's coming of age ceremony as his or her godmother. Once you see fit that he or she can rule your kingdom, of course." she answered.

"Yes! We shall allow that." the Forest King agrees. "Right, dear?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes." the Queen agrees, although she was a bit distracted.

The Wise Woman sighs, "Very well. A promise is a promise."

She grabbed her book of herbs and looked for the right page. After finding the page, she started to grab some of the bottles and put them into her cauldron. At the end of the day, the Wise Woman concocted a cure for the Queen. She grabbed a goblet and dipped it into her cauldron. Very strange that there was no spill, but that didn't matter. She gave it to the Queen.

"Thank you." the Queen replied.

"Drink it all and you'll have your child." the Wise Woman told her.

The Queen nodded and drink the potion.

She cough, "W-What's in this?"

"Oh some... Mistletoe berries, almonds nuts, nectar of honeysuckles, petals from a moonflower, and the leaves of a witch-hazel." the Wise Woman answered. "It may look sweet, but it's actually bitter. Your child is now guarantee."

"Thank you, again." the King addressed to the healer as he help his wife out the door.

"And remember, invite me to your child's ceremony!" the Wise Woman waved back.

Soon after, a child is born! A healthy son, an heir to the throne! It was a miracle! The Prince is named James. The Forest King and Queen were proud of their son. As years passed, Prince James grew into a very fine young man. He has a servant named Henry who was like a brother to him since childhood. Soon, on his 18th birthday, James is now ready to become Crown Prince of the Forest Kingdom! Before the celebration began during the Fall season, many of the servants were busy and swarming, decorating the Forest Palace as fast as they could.

The Queen had a long scroll of paper in her hands as she check off the people from the guest list. Her husband was trying to catch up to her.

"Dear, I-I need to asked you of... Something." the King was relief when the Queen stopped.

"Yes, what is it, dear?" the Queen questioned.

"I was wondering if you have invited the Wise Woman and put her on the guest list?" the King asked after taking a deep breath.

"Who?" the Queen just stared at her husband.

"The Wise Woman? The one who is to be James' godmother?" the King explained.

"Oh..." the Queen started. After a moment of silence, she answered, "I forgot."

"You WHAT?!" the King exclaimed.

"I forgot." the Queen repeated herself.

"But dear, how could you have forgotten? She will surely be angry if you-" he was cut off.

"Don't worry, dear. That old hag probably have forgotten as well. Besides, it was just a broken promise." the Queen replied calmly.

"But a broken promise is absolutely-" the King got cut off again.

"Just relax, dear. Nothing will go wrong today." the Queen assures him as she leaves to attend with the invited guests.

However, the King was not assured and was even more worried. The Queen was well known for being absent minded and would tend to forget things very easily, much to the King's dismay.

At the ceremony, the Forest King and Queen were sitting on their thrones. Only visiting nobles were invited. As the trumpets were sounded, the double doors opened to reveal Prince James. He was wearing a white shirt and dark blue pants. Black boots with hints of gold are being worn. Around his shoulders is a forest green cloak with a clasp decorated with a frog on it. When he walked up to the throne, he kneels as his parents rise up.

However, before the King could start the announcement, the doors were burst opened. Everyone, including James turned around to see who has disturbed the ceremony. It was the Wise Woman and she clearly isn't happy. Before the King or Queen could react, the Wise Woman started first.

"How dare you!" she spat, angry at the Queen and blaming the King. She didn't even allow the royal couple to speak because she started ranting on their broken promise. "I gave you an heir to the throne and all I asked was a tiny thing and this is how you REPAY me! I had to work hard on that potion, using up all my time for your sake, asking to be invited to the ceremony, and in return, get nothing at all!"

"Please, Wise Woman, hear us out. We-" the King got cut off. Why was he keep on getting interrupted, especially today?

"No! You listen to me! You two promised me and yet you broken it and you dare call yourself royals?! A promise made is a promise done! And here you are being so prideful and full of dignity, when you should be filled with shame for your thoughtlessness, arrogance and ignorance! You two aren't fit to rule the kingdom nor does your son! As a matter of fact, as punishment for your unwelcoming nature..." the Wise Woman pointed a finger threateningly at the royal couple and then at Prince James. "This shall teach you a lesson for your ungratefulness!"

"What are you going to do?!" the Queen yelled.

"Since you two didn't keep your words... Neither shall I!" she exclaimed as she waved her hands at the Prince.

BOOM! Autumn colored leaves appeared and surrounded James until no one can see him. The Wise Woman laughed spitefully as she left, leaving the crowd clustering around the red, orange, and yellow leaves.

"James?" the King called out to his son.

"He's... He's..." the Queen was starting to breathe unsteadily.

A croak can be heard as the Queen fainted. Prince James has been transformed into a frog! As for the King... Well, let's say he wasn't very pleased at all. He had the nobles kept quiet of the incident of the ceremony.

Not wanting their frog of a son to rule the kingdom, the Forest King and Queen made up a story that the Prince drowned in a deep pond while hunting. The villagers didn't knew of the truth and thought that he actually died. Even Jame's best friend, Henry, was sadden by his friend's death. He was so distraught of the terrible news that he had the iron worker made three bands of iron affixed around his heart. Eventually, he died, requesting to be buried next to Prince James' tomb.

However, the truth is... The Forest King and Queen exiled their son from the Forest Kingdom. The Exiled Frog Prince didn't know what to do or where to go. Even though this is just the beginning, what a somber life he is living.

* * *

Sometime after the Forgotten Princess was sent to Germany in 904, she was taken in by her relatives. Her aunt and uncle are the King and Queen of the Meadow Kingdom in the northern part of Germany. It stood in the lush green fields with many beautiful flowers. They were kind and treated her like their own daughter and on the Stewartson King and Queen's orders, they kept Ivy's true family a secret until her time. The Princess also had two lovely cousins to keep her company.

Princess Marigold is the older sister. She has blonde hair like the name she was given and hazel eyes. She was very beautiful, yet egocentric and spoiled. Her dresses were made from the most finest of silk and expensive shoes made solely for her. Her hairstyle was very complex for the girl wished to attract the attention of a Prince.

Princess Gardenia is the younger sister, having dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She posses equal beauty as her sister, but she was very shy and reserve. Her dress was simple and she prefers wearing normal shoes, not caring what color or material it is. She like her hair short so she doesn't have to style it.

They were a few years older than Ivy so they treated her like a little sister. However, eventually the King and Queen couldn't keep the secret anymore because one day, twelve year old Ivy came to see her aunt and uncle in their room. She explained to them that in her dreams, she see a girl slightly older than her. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She lived in a castle, but the location wasn't familiar to her.

The Meadow King and Queen decided to tell the girl the truth, although they were sure that she wasn't ready for it. They told her everything, her sister, her real parents, and the curse that was the reason she was sent away. When they finish the entire story, the Princess was brought to tears. She and Briar Rose could have been a family together. It's just wasn't fair! Why does Fate just has to be so cruel?

It was just recently that news spread to the kingdom that Princess Briar Rose has fallen into sleep along with all the people of the Stewartson Kingdom. The King and Queen felt pity for Ivy, but the girl said otherwise.

"It's not me you should be sorry for, it's Rose." Ivy answered as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Soon, as time pass, when the Princess have come of age, the King and Queen hold a little ceremony as if she was at home. Of course, it was not an official ceremony, but they tried their best to make it felt like one. On her 18th birthday, Ivy received an ivy tiara from her aunt. It was the only gift from her real parents so she decided never to take it off.

* * *

It was a sunny day when the royal family visited the forest. It was the King's counselor to suggest the idea that the family should enjoy themselves for a day to clear their minds from work. Plus, it was a wonderful day for a picnic... And the sight was just stunning! The bright warm sun on the blue sky, the lush green grass with the sweet scent of flowers, the shade of the branches on the trees, and the crystal blue pond.

"Why must we spend our day here?!" Marigold complained, upset that her shoes were dirty.

"It's peaceful here, Marigold." Gardenia answered as she had her face stuck in a book.

Ivy didn't say anything. She was humming melodiously as she stared at the beautiful pond.

Little did the royal family knew, they were about to catch the attention of a small green creature. He was swimming in the pond, a place where he has taken refuge ever since he was exiled, when he heard the singing from a young lady's voice. Does he dare to surface to see who the lady is? He did. He poke his head from the water to see a beautiful young woman.

She has long light brown hair that is let down, though at first, James thought it was strawberry blonde. She has pale, yet beautiful fair skin. She wears a light green gown with puff sleeves. On her head is an ivy tiara.

However, he notice that although her song was melodious, it was sad and the girl was clearly distracted from her thoughts. James spend the rest of his day watching the Princess for she has captured his heart. While Marigold played with her golden ball and Gardenia reading her books, Ivy just stared at the water as if she was stuck in a daydream. After evening rolled by, the royal family started to head back to the castle in their carriage. Wanting the chance to know and befriend the Princess, James followed her. It was very difficult for him to catch up with the family. What might seem like a normal stroll for a Prince is quite a long endeavor to a frog.

Luckily, one of the wheels was struck in a mud puddle, giving James the time to catch up. However, he stopped when Princess Marigold came out the carriage and saw him.

She shriek in horror, "Ew! A disgusting, ugly, little toad!"

Insulted by that remark, Prince James corrected the woman, "Excuse me, but I am not a toad."

Marigold gasped as if she was imagining things, "I-It talks! What kind of magic is this?!"

After seeing that she was definitely not dreaming, she threw her golden ball at James in disgust. It hit the poor Frog Prince, giving him a minor headache.

"Ow! What was that for?" James asked Marigold as he rubbed his head.

Never in his life have he ever came across a spoiled woman. Unfortunately, the Princess' golden ball landed in a small deep pond.

"Oh! My golden ball... My precious golden ball!" Marigold exclaimed, wailing like a child she is.

That was when Ivy came out the carriage, wondering what the commotion was, "What's the matter, Marigold?"

"This _wretched_ , _horrid_ , _vile_ toad made me lose my ball!" Marigold yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Frog Prince.

"Oh dear..." Ivy trailed off as she gently picked up James in her hands.

"Throw that- that... _Disgusting_ thing away!" Marigold commanded.

James would have protest against the idea, but he didn't want to scare the kind woman who has him in her hands. Surprisingly, she let him go, releasing him in the same pond the golden ball has fell into. Ivy kneel down, dipping her arm in the murky water in attempt to retrieve the ball. However, the pond was deep and it was hard to see since it was starting to get dark.

In gratitude for her kindness, James help the Princess retrieve the ball for her spoiled cousin. She didn't seem to notice that James had helped her, but found it strange that the golden ball has surface. Scooping the ball in her hands, she return the toy to her cousin. They returned to the carriage, just in time when the wheel became free from the mud puddle. At that instant, James have fallen in love with Ivy since she has "saved" him. Throughout the night, he followed the carriage until he made it to the Meadow Palace. There was a round pool at the center of the royal garden.

It was much like a pond, except it was around ankle deep. Still, it was wide and enough for James. Honestly he like it. The temperature was just right and he loves the fresh smell of new flowers. He stayed in the kingdom's pool, hoping to see the Princess again. And indeed he did see her again.

* * *

The next day, Ivy visited the royal garden and went to the pool, mostly because it takes her mind off things. Just listening to the sound of the water helps sooth her from the tinge of sadness she felt. Although she loved her aunt and uncle and her two cousins, she much preferred to be with her sister and mother and father. However, even that is now an impossible dream. There's no way she can return. Everyone was asleep. Plus, she doesn't want to ruin her parent's hard work in keeping her safe.

She sat near the pond where James made himself noticeable to the Princess. He jumped onto a lily pad as Ivy leaned forward a bit to get a closer look at him.

"Your that same frog from the other day, right?" she softly spoke.

"Yes and I am grateful for your kindness." James confirms.

She gasped in shock, "You can talk." James looked down in shame. He had expected for the Princess to shriek and yell at him just like Marigold, but what she said surprises him. "Anything to help a friend."

James looked up, "I'm... Your friend?"

Ivy let out a playful giggle, "Of course, silly."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." she warmly smiled at him.

"Ivy." a voice called out to her. "Who are you talking to?"

Ivy turned around to see Marigold heading her way to the garden.

Ivy turned back and addressed to James in a whisper, "Quick, you have to hide. I don't want Marigold to see you."

The Frog Prince nods and disappeared in the water just as Ivy turned around to face her cousin. He hid under a lily pad and watched as the royal cousins started to talk.

 _'Ivy... What a beautiful name.'_ James thought. _'The flower of faithfulness.'_

"Well?" Marigold questioned, waiting for an answer.

"My friend." Ivy answered in a firm, yet quiet tone.

"Really?" Marigold asked as Ivy nods her head. "What is the name of this friend of yours?"

Ivy frowned at that question. She realized that she doesn't even know the frog's name. However, she decided to keep her friend a secret. Marigold, unimpressed, left the Princess alone. Once she was far away, Ivy turn her attention back to the pool.

"You can come out now."

James move out of his hiding place to look up at Ivy.

"Thank you, my name is James." he introduce himself, not telling the Princess who he truly is.

Ivy smiled at her new friend, "Mine is Ivy."

"What a beautiful name you have Ivy." James remark, making the Princess blushed a bit.

They spent the day knowing each other and Ivy would come to the pool to visit James everyday. In time, the two grew very fond of each other and both started to fall in love. However, eventually, Marigold found out about Ivy's secret friend after she followed her one day.

 _'What kind of Princess she is? Wasting her time with that dreadful creature.'_ Marigold thought.

She plans on getting rid of that filthy toad. At night, Marigold sneaked out into the gardens. With a net in her hands, she caught the poor Frog Prince as he struggled against the bag of strong threads.

"Unhand me!" James command as Marigold simply laugh.

"You think a disgusting toad like you can command a beautiful Princess like me?" Marigold questioned in an arrogant way. "I'll make sure you'll never see Ivy again!"

She took James in a spot in the Dark Forest where the sun would shined the most. She dropped him in a hole which seemed deep to the frog. To prevent James from jumping out of the hole, Marigold covered the hole with a net. Since it was summer time, the sun rays will definitely be one of the hottest days ever. The Frog Prince found Marigold unbelievable. Doing this just because she deemed him "disgusting" and probably because she dislike Ivy. He just hoped that Ivy could find him. They are friends, right? They did made a promise.

In the morning, the first place Ivy went was the pool. She was very fond of her frog friend, mostly because he was the first to be... Himself. As the Princess spends more time with James with each passing day, she felt there was more to the frog and more to her own feelings. But it couldn't be, right? Who ever heard of a Princess falling in love with a frog? But that doesn't matter... At least, not yet anyway.

"James? Where are you?" Ivy called out, hoping her friend would come to the surface. "James?"

The Princess looked all over, but she couldn't find James anywhere.

"Who are you looking for, Ivy?" Marigold suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She questioned her cousin with a satisfy smirk, "Are you looking for your _friend_?"

Immediately, Ivy understood what was going on. "What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Marigold asked in an innocent tone.

"What did you do?" Ivy demanded in a firm tone. She was determine to get her answer.

Her cousin scoffed, "You think that just because you are a Princess, that you can demand me to tell you everything? Well, Ivy, this is not _your_ kingdom where you can order me. This is _my_ kingdom, where you are nothing, but a Forgotten Princess. Oh and your ugly toad friend, he will not make it."

Ivy's eyes widen in shock as she ran pass the spoiled woman to search for her friend. She tried looking at any places that Marigold would possibly hide her friend. She eventually bumped into her other cousin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gardenia." Ivy apologize.

"What's wrong, Ivy? You looked worried." Gardenia questioned, noticing the hint of panic in her voice.

"I have to find James." Ivy replied.

"James?" Gardenia looked confused.

"He's my friend." Ivy explained.

"Try looking in the Dark Forest. I saw Marigold going there last night." Gardenia suggested.

"Thank you so such, Gardenia." Ivy thanked her before leaving.

* * *

Ivy rushed to the Dark Forest as fast as she could. She is aware that the forest is dangerous, hence why it was given it's name, but that won't stopped her. When she entered, she called out for her dear friend's name.

"James!" she yelled. "Where are you?"

She wander around, becoming completely lost herself, but that didn't matter to her. She then stopped herself to ponder at her thoughts for a moment. Why was she going this far to save a frog? Was it mostly because he is her friend? No, it was more than that. He is more than just a friend to her. Ivy have come to realized that she has fallen in love with the Frog Prince.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a rustling sound and looked around. It was when she looked down that she saw ivy vines coming from the ground. It seemed to be leading a trail. Too shock and in awe to say anything, the Princess simply follow the vines until she saw a hole that the sun rays were shining on. Inside the hole is a small green creature.

"James!" Ivy exclaimed as she hurried to removed the net and took the frog in her cupped hands.

He was still alive, but in desperate need for water before he is dried up. Ivy did not waste any time and quickly rush to the pond where she went on her picnic a few weeks ago. Strangely, ivy vines were showing her the way out. Soon enough, she reached the pond and James weakly hopped back in. He resurface to look at the Princess.

"You..." James started. "You saved me."

"Of course I would, silly. You're my friend." Ivy replied calmly, though she was very relief inside. "A promise that I'll always keep."

The Princess then took James back to the palace, although she was scolded by her aunt and uncle for being late and for worrying them. Ivy took James into her room since she was worried that he'll be put in danger again if he was in the pool. She place the Frog Prince on one of her softest pillows.

"Stay here, I'll bring you something to eat." Ivy told James as she closed the door.

James looked around the room that the Princess has offered him to stay. It was very beautiful and neat. Not much things are in her room, but at the same time, the room wasn't empty. The Frog Prince notice many books on the self.

 _'She must love reading.'_ James thought as he looked around the room.

He noticed that throughout the space, there were many flowers and ivy vines while some of the walls have floral designs. He turned his attention to Ivy when she came in with a tray of food.

It was difficult for the Princess to sneak in food for her friend since royalty usually dine their food in the dining room, not their bed chamber. She was curious, however, since she did wonder if frogs need to eat human food. Nevertheless, she much rather spend time with James than with Marigold.

As for James, he was very grateful for the Princess' generosity, but became worried that he was troubling her. After all, they were just... Friends. They were nothing more than that, right? She doesn't feel anything for him beyond friendship, right? Yet, she still treats him almost like he was... Human. These thoughts were very confusing and perplexing to even think about. What ever the reason behind it, he didn't want to trouble the Princess any longer. That is why, when she was sleeping at night, the Frog Prince left to return to the pond in the forest.

He had expected to never see Ivy again for he was just a frog. However...

In the morning, James was very surprise to see Ivy visiting the pond! He notice that she wasn't very cheerful like she was before and she appears to be looking for him. But why? Why did she came here? It was when Ivy sat near the pond in submission. She looked sad as she let out a deep sigh.

That was when James realized that perhaps, that maybe... She does have feelings for him. More beyond friendship. Maybe... There was a reason why he and Ivy met, why they always ended up together. Maybe, he was destined to meet Ivy so she can break his curse. And so, the Frog Prince leaped out of the water to make himself known to the startled Princess.

"Oh, James." she was happy to see the Frog Prince as she picked him up in her hands. She playfully teased, "You surprised me."

Looking deep into her beautiful green eyes, James croaked, "Kiss me dear Princess and you shall undo my old curse."

Ivy looked confused as she tilt her head to the side. However, she was mostly curious about this curse James have spoke of. Plus, she couldn't really deny her feelings any longer. She knew she loved him more than just a friend... As if she knew he was more than just a frog.

The Princess lifted the Frog Prince to her lips and gave him a small kiss.

As Ivy saw James glowing a green light, she place him next to her as she saw him magically transformed. His arms and legs grow longer and longer and clothes started to wrap around him. When the light died down, James looked down to see he was standing. He then looked at his hands, surprised that he has human hands again. The tiny little frog has transform into a tall handsome prince! He has dark chin-length brownish-red hair and clear blue eyes. He then looked down at Ivy, who have her hands covering her mouth, clearly in awe and shock.

"Thank you, Princess. I am humbly in your debt for I am Prince James of the Forest Kingdom." James smiled, taking Ivy's hands in his and helping her stand up.

Recovering from her shock, Ivy felt the need to give a full introduction, giving James a small curtsy, "I'm Princess Ivy Green of the Stewartson Kingdom."

"Please, Princess." James stopped Ivy. "It shouldn't be you who have bow, it should be me."

James couldn't help, but smiled causing the Princess to blush a bit.

"Ivy, ever since I have met you, it has been love at first sight." James started. "You were willing to accept me not on my looks, but what your heart said. You were willing to be my friend and have kept your promise. However, I feel that I am more than just a friend to you, am I right?"

The Princess nodded, confirming his suspicion.

James took a deep sigh before he kneel in front of Ivy, taking her soft hands in his, "So I asked you, Princess Ivy... Will you marry me?"

He was hopeful and have a good reason when he was a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are some things I would like to say:**

 **1) When I went back in Goldilocks, under the statue of the Moon Goddess, I did not know that she has an alliance with some of the folks from the Forest Kingdom.**

 **2) For anyone who know about Wise Women or White Witches, they were commonly confused for witches who used dark magic and would be put in the same category, hence why a lot of them were... You probably know what happen.**

 **3) I like to add Henry because he was a loyal servant of the Frog Prince. And how can you not start off the tale with a spoiled princess and a golden ball?**

 **4) Get ready for the next chapter, because it will be a sad one.**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Flower of Destruction

That afternoon, Ivy and James return to the castle, arm in arm, happy and excited to tell the Meadow King and Queen of the news.

"Uncle Louis, Aunt Wilhelmina!" Ivy called out, catching the attention of the King and Queen.

"My goodness, you're smiling." Queen Wilhelmina notice, never seeing the Princess so happy before.

"And who is this?" King Louis questioned, addressing to James.

"I am Prince James, Your Majesties." James introduce himself, giving the royal couple a bow. "And I wish to have your consent to marry Ivy Green."

The King was hesitant at first, but smiled, "Come. Let us discuss the matter over tea."

So the royal family and James had tea as the former frog explained his tale. From his curse, to his banishment, and finally, his encounter with Ivy. The King and Queen felt sorry for the Prince and were proud of their niece. Princess Gardenia was given credit for helping Ivy and as for their other daughter, they were not very please with Marigold at all.

"I didn't know he was frog. If I knew, I would have cared and loved him too! I swear!" Marigold tried to defend herself.

She hoped she can get on James' good side and possibly gained his love.

"Oh? Then you would have willingly befriended James and would go far to save him?" Ivy asked doubtfully, looking at James questioningly as her cousin nodded.

"Yes, I would." she lied, trying to make herself sound believable without acknowledging the hint of disgust behind the Prince's eyes.

He and Ivy knew that she didn't mean it, even the King and Queen were glaring at her for her lying behavior.

James sighs as he addressed to the Princess, "When I was searching for the one who could break my curse, I wasn't looking for just a Princess. The one I have been searching for didn't bear a crown on her head, but have the heart of a kind and loving maiden. One who seeks for love out of friendship and keep her promise at all cost. That was the Princess that I have been searching for a very long time." He then smiled at Ivy. "And now, my search has ended for I finally have found her. It is Ivy I love."

"Yes, I can see you love our niece very dearly." the Queen agreed, happy for the both of them.

"Mm," the King nodded. "And you have made her very happy..."

The King and Queen looked at each other before giving a nod.

"Very well, Prince James. You have our blessing to marry our niece. I'm sure that my sister and brother in law, the Stewartson Queen and King would have agreed as well."

James was confused for a bit. He know that Ivy lived with her aunt and uncle, but why would the Queen say that as if the Stewartson King and Queen were... Dead? However, this isn't the time to by thinking that. He was happy and so was Ivy.

Marigold was jealous, pouting like a little brat while Gardenia was so happy.

* * *

Soon after, Prince James and Princess Ivy wed and moved to find a place of their own. They lived contently in an abandoned cottage they found in the middle of the forest near the Forest Kingdom. Despite it was not what they were used to living, it was better than nothing. After all, one man's cottage is another's palace. The Meadow King and Queen sent their blessings by letting some of their guards be there for them.

Eventually, James found a bigger discovery and found something underneath the earth. It was a kingdom, though it was abandoned. He showed Ivy and she was as shocked as he was. She smiled at him while he had a mischievous grin on his face. They would spend a lot of time there, oh and as a name, Prince James named it the Underground Kingdom, a very fitting name, don't you think?

Ivy, loving many flowers, would plant many in her greenhouse. Back in the Meadow Kingdom, there were so many flowers, yet no way to grow all of them in that small royal garden. Now that she has a greenhouse, that would change everything. As for James, he would decorate the inside of the palace. With it being abandon for so long, the servants that King Louis sent would help with the cleaning. One day, while James was decorating the palace to make it more lively, he discovered an abandon room. It has floral designs and looked very similar to Ivy's room back in the Meadow Palace. An idea came into his mind. With permission from Queen Wilhelmina, he had all of Ivy's furniture be brought to that room. When the room was finished, he brought Ivy into the Underground Palace.

"What do you want to show me, James?" Ivy asked.

"Wait and see." James replied.

When he opened the door, Ivy gasped in awe. A lovely smile spread on her face.

"Wha- James," she turned to look at her husband in happiness. "You did this... For me?"

James didn't answer, but gave her a kiss as she gratefully returns that kiss.

The two lived contently, whenever if it's in the Underground Kingdom or the cottage, and every night they shared each chapter of their story to the other. Despite they knew some of their stories, they never shared the tiny annoying little details. James explained everything from the beginning to the end. From growing up, being cursed into the Frog Prince, to him being exiled by his parents, and to meeting Ivy after a couple years living life as a frog. Ivy felt sorry for James, understanding what he has been through. She could relate, sharing her tale also. When she finished explaining about her sister's curse which led her living here, in Germany, it was James' turn to pity the Princess. They would take turns offering comfort to the other.

"We both lost someone important." Ivy sadly remark.

James nodded in agreement, "And we both lived miserably."

The Prince looked up when Ivy place a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes as she gives him a small, yet comforting smile.

"But… Perhaps the reason why we met... Is so we can be happy together." she whispered as she manage to get James to smile.

She then gave him a kiss to prove it before resting her forehead gently against his. James couldn't help, but just feel at ease with Ivy. She not only make him feel happy, but just being with her alone makes him feel... Refresh. He couldn't ask for anything else in the world. Just having Ivy be his side is enough. Just living happily with his True Love is enough. That's all that matters. And that's all he cares about. They were to live Happily Ever after. At least... That's what they thought...

* * *

Many years have passed, around 28, in the year of 950, news spread that there was a new heir to inherit the throne of the Forest Kingdom, a new son. However, unlike James, his brother was born of ill-health. So the Forest King and Queen took extra care of him, even going far to giving him a potion. It will heal him of his sickness, but slows down his aging process. In other words, what might seem like many years is only a few to the second Prince.

James frown at the news of his little brother. He wasn't jealous of the boy since he is content living with Ivy. Though, how the irony of his family's theatrics. The first son was cursed into a frog yet exiled while the second son was treated with so much care.

"James," Ivy's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

James looked into her worried eyes and smiled, "Nothing."

"James, you don't have to hide it. You can tell me." Ivy assures him.

Ivy was very good at reading emotions. She knew him very well, including when he's not very happy.

The Prince sighs, "Today is... My brother's 18th birthday."

"You have a brother?" Ivy questioned.

"Yes." he forced a smile. "Today is his coming of age ceremony where he'll be Crown Prince of the Forest Kingdom."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go see him." Ivy encourage her husband.

"Why should I? He doesn't even know me." James asked.

"How do you know that for sure?" Ivy questioned with a smile on her face.

James started to smile with less force. Ivy always gives him this easing feeling. "Alright, I'll go."

The Prince grabbed his green cloak and kiss his Princess before leaving the cottage.

* * *

It has been a long while since Prince James returned to the Forest Kingdom, at least 30 years. Despite he doesn't have an invitation to the party, he does know a thing or two about sneaking in and out of the castle. He normally would sneak out of his home as a little boy to play with his friends, always getting away from his studies.

He sneaked his way into the royal garden and went into the palace. When he got close to the throne room, he pulled his hood over his head so no one would recognize him. After all, he was still "dead" to the people. When he got to a less crowded area, he saw his mother and father. They looked so different.

The King had some grey in his hair while the Queen has a few wrinkles on her face. In the King's hands is a crown.

The Prince's attention was turned to the sound of the trumpets as the double doors opened. There, walking to the throne, is his brother. He was a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes like his. He wore a blue shirt and black pants. Black boots with hints of silver can be seen as they quietly go against the soft material of the red carpet. On his shoulders is a long furry red cloak. However, unlike James' cloak which has a clasp with a frog on it, the Prince's clasp has a golden circle with intricate designs on it.

Luckily, nothing went wrong with the ceremony and everyone cheered and laugh, so did James.

After the ceremony, there was a big celebration. However, James never like parties, especially lavish one. He took a stroll around the palace to see no portraits of him. It was as if he never existed in the Forest Kingdom's history. The Prince sighs as he head out to the Palace's Cemetery. He had heard that his loyal servant, Henry, had died out of sadness. If only he knew that his Prince was alive and well.

"I'm sorry that you have to die with false truth, my friend." James spoke at his friend's grave.

On the gravestone says:

Here lays Henry

He has not died out of any tragedy, but out of sadness and loyalty

900-923

"Three years after my ceremony..." James trailed off.

James was so distracted that he didn't hear footsteps approaching him.

"Why so sad, friend?" a voice asked.

James turned around to be surprise. In front of him is his brother! He had a small smile, but his eyes were solemn.

"I... I lost a friend of mine." James couldn't speak properly since he was still staring at his younger brother. What were the chances of meeting with him? Especially here?

"Oh," the Prince started. "I know how you feel, I lost someone too."

"Really?" James asked, wondering who he was referring to, though he had a good guess.

"I once had a brother, but he died drowning in a pond. It was on his 18th birthday too..." the Prince was lost in deep thoughts. Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "So, why aren't you joining everyone else in the party, my friend?"

"I don't really like parties." James answered.

"Agree, I felt that today, we should have honored my brother, but my mother and father denied my request. They wanted this day to be festive." the Prince replied. He then examined James from up to down. James made sure that his hood is still up. He didn't want his brother to recognize him and become confused at the misleading truth. "Are you from here or from a different kingdom?"

"I once lived here, but I moved away." James answered, not telling his brother the whole truth. "May I asked what's your name?"

"Of course, I am Prince Phillip, the second son of the Forest King and Queen." Phillip introduce himself.

"And pardon my questioning, but do you know the name of the first son of the King and Queen." James quizzed his brother.

"Yes," Phillip started to frown. "James was his name. Actually, his grave is next to the one you were paying respect to."

James turned around to look. Indeed, there is a gravestone next to Henry's that says:

May Prince James rest in peace

He led a noble life, but lost it when drowned in a deep pond

902-920

James was slightly angry that his parents covered up their lies with this. Just because he was cursed into a frog for their mistake in not inviting his godmother. He turned his attention back to Phillip when he spoke again.

"It's a shame though, I'd wished to have met him."

James had a small smile. At least he did thought of him. "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't."

"What do you mean, sir?" Phillip questioned in confusion.

"Perhaps you did meet your brother." James replied.

"If only I did. Alas, that day will never come." Phillip answered sadly.

"What will you do now, Prince Phillip?" James asked, curious of what his brother will do.

"I heard of a legend of a Sleeping Beauty. Once a hundred years pass, I can try to save her." Phillip told James of his idea.

"But a hundred years is quite a long time, is it not?" James questioned, knowing the tale from Ivy.

"Yes, but I aged more slowly than normally." Phillip assured him.

"I see..." James trailed off as he turned around to walk the other way.

"Where are you going, sir?" Phillip asked.

"Home. My wife encourages me to see someone. That's why I came." James answered.

"Did you manage to find that someone?"

"Yes." James nodded.

"Oh, who are you if I may ask?"

"A friend..." James paused before being slightly specific, "Someone you know very well. Good day to you, Prince Phillip."

* * *

Eventually, many more years have passed. Ivy and James continue to lived their lives. Their cottage was becoming a little wreck, so they moved down to their Underground Kingdom. However, eventually, both started to realized that something was wrong- something that they didn't notice before. Ivy noticed that as the years passed, as her hair slowly greyed, James continued to be young and youthful like the day she first break his curse. Why was that? James noticed it too and would research on this strange phenomenon. Finally, he found the answer why...

What was he to do now? There doesn't seem a way to reverse it. He, at least, have to informed Ivy on what he found out. One night, he came into her room as she reads a book.

"Ivy..." James trailed off, not wanting to explain the information to his wife.

"What is it, James?" she asked. Even though her voice was quiet and soft, it was still clear.

However, he tried his best. "I know why I have remained young... It's because your powers went into me when you broke my curse."

"What?" Ivy became confused, giving James a questioning look.

"You're special, Ivy. You were one of the Guardians of the Goddess Flora, the Guardian of the English Ivy... Just like your sister, Briar Rose, the Guardian of the Thorned Rose."

Ivy didn't know how to react. She was at first bewildered, but she doesn't seem to care if her powers were gone or not. James, however, was worried. He didn't even want to think what will happen later in the future. So the both of them kept quiet about it and treat everyday like any other- being happy and filled with bliss.

It wasn't soon until it has been 100 years for Briar Rose. James and Ivy heard that the inhabitants of the Stewartson Kingdom has awaken. All, except Princess Briar Rose. As for Prince Phillip, James was sadden of the news that he later died from illness- from the effects of Briar Rose's curse after he failed at waking her up. True Love Kiss was the remedy, but Phillip never loved Briar Rose... Or rather, he didn't get a chance to love her truly. His quest to save a Princess was long gone since Briar Rose never even got the chance herself, to love someone. As for James, he continue losing those he loved and care. It wasn't soon when he lost something more precious to him.

It was on that day that tragedy came.

Ivy, having turned 96, was on her deathbed. She... Was dying. It was late at night when she called James to come to see her. James didn't delay and immediately rush to her room.

"James..." she whispered.

"No... No." James shook his head, not wanting to accept it. He walk to her bed where he sinks to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Ivy. I never meant for this to happen... If I only knew, I wouldn't have asked you to break my curse in the first place."

Ivy closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before looking in her husband's tear welling eyes, "James... Never in my life have I ever regretted meeting you. It was on my free will that I broke your curse. Though our time being together was brief… It was one of the most happiest time of my life. Thank you, for giving me a place that life has to offer." she paused. "Though, there was something I wished I could have done before I leave…"

"What? What is it? I'll do it for you." James asked in desperation.

"I wished I could have seen my sister again, but I guess I was never supposed to see her other than that one time when I stared into her eyes. Fate won't let me. Oh well, even if I don't see her again, I'm still happy to spend the rest of my time with you, James."

"No, no, don't leave me Ivy... Please." James pleaded, not caring if he was crying.

Ivy smiled as she placed a hand on the side of his face.

"You're so silly, James. Of course, I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you... In life and in death."

"No, no, no." James denies, grabbing her other hand, though he couldn't stop them from trembling.

She wiped away a tear that rolled down his face with her thumb before placing a finger onto his lips, "Shh... James... What I'm saying is true." Ivy assures him. "Not as a Remembered Guardian nor as a Forgotten Princess, I'm telling you this simply as Ivy Green."

Her breathing was getting slower and shallow, her eyes fluttered as if trying to stay awake.

"Don't say goodbye, Ivy." James begged as she place her hand back on his cheek.

"Then I won't... I love you, James. Always and forever- for all in eternally." she paused. "James, can you grant me one last promise?"

"Yes, anything. I'll do anything!" James eagerly answered.

"Promise me... Promise me, that you'll return one day to see me again. You must absolutely come back... Until then, live your life in bliss." Ivy replied.

"I promise." James told her.

Ivy gave him another smile before trying to lift herself up. James help her as she sat up from her bed.

"I love you, James. I can never asked for any other man to be with other than you. You are the only one I love... Just as I am the one who loved only you."

She gave him a kiss before she slowly closed her eyes. Her arms no longer has the strength as they lifelessly fall, no longer touching his face and falling from his trembling hands.

"No, no!" James exclaimed as he gently lowered Ivy in her bed. "No..." he sobbed.

It was too much. It was just too much. Why? Why did it happen? Why did Ivy Green had to die? Why did she had to die alone? Why couldn't he join her? Just why? The Prince couldn't take it anymore.

Eventually, he met a carpenter who goes by the name of Geppetto. He had him create a _very_ ornate silver casket along with a lid that has Ivy's statue on it. A plaque on the side of the casket says:

Sister Ivy and Sister Briar Rose: Release the spirit of one and you shall free the other.

James thanked the carpenter as he offers his condolence. He tells James that if he ever wants help, he can always call on him and he'll be there. Left alone in her room, James carried Ivy's body and put her in the casket. It was quite roomy and inside was very comfy. He knows that because he wanted it that way when he asked Geppetto to construct it for him. He wanted Ivy to feel comfortable, even after death. Before he left, he gave his True Love one last kiss before sliding the lid on, never to open it again.

He had the casket be place in a tomb, underground. Despite he no longer need the guards that the Meadow King and Queen sent to him, they still pledge loyalty to Prince James. So, he asked for them to live contently until he returns.

They asked what he meant as the Prince implies that he'll be going on a journey to help him possibly move on. They understood and left him be. James just stood in Ivy's tomb in complete silence. There was nothing, but the sound of water dripping.

James couldn't help it. It was just too much of a shock for him. He couldn't even get rid of these stupid tears that roll down his face. He didn't even want to say these words, but struggled to say them anyway.

"G-Goodbye, I-Ivy. I l-love y-you..." James sobbed quietly, not wanting to disturbed her sleep.

Before he left the tomb, he locked the doors. When he went outside in the cold dark night sky, he let out a scream in agony. He never felt this sad and lonely before. Why was this different? Back then, it didn't bother him this much... So why? Oh... It's because he found love. Until that love was lost to death. That's what different.

He couldn't stand it. He wished to see Ivy again, but he couldn't. Not as long as Briar Rose is still asleep. What was he suppose to do now? He is distraught and lost. At that moment, he felt strange. James glowed a green light until it died down. When he opened his eyes, he notice that he wasn't standing anymore! He was small and no longer seeing things in human height. He has returned to being a frog!

Feeling that he no longer can stay, James begins hopping forward. As he is getting further away from home, James felt like something was embracing him, yet it continues to linger within him. What was it? It felt so familiar... Was it Ivy's spirit that is offering him comfort despite she isn't free? Her powers that went into him? Or simply, the love they both shared for a brief moment?

Whatever it was, James will never forget about it as he journeys on- to find a new meaning in his life as well as moving on from his broken heart.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this story. I probably suck at writing sad moments... I just want to clarify, since I have no idea what age these characters are, I picked the age that seemed right for them. When James was turned into a frog, he does age, but as a frog. By the time he met eighteen year old Ivy, he was already 20.**

 **As for any DP fans, whenever you like this story or not, it will be really helpful if you leave a review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Before we begin, I liked to thank Diamond1984 for favorite and following this story. You're just in time because we are now getting into the Cinderella arc! Like with Ivy, I'll be expanding Agnes' story since hers is based on the French fairytale, Donkeyskin... I think I prefer Allerleirauh better since it more detailed with the objects? But that doesn't mean I can mix both version in this chapter. Be warn, both versions are pretty messed up in the beggining, so you might feel a bit uncomfortable... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: An Outrageous Marriage and Strange Requests

He couldn't understand. Why did he returned to being a frog? Why now, after his love's death? Maybe it's the same reason why Ivy's powers went into him... Maybe it could be her powers that has changed his curse.

She asked for him to live a blissful life before seeing her again one day... He promised. However, even now, he can't keep the first half of his promise... Not right now anyway. He needed time- time to heal from heartbreak.

With no other choice and far away from home, the Frog Prince decided to find a new pond to be his new home... Somewhere in the Black Forest of Germany. A few years have passed and Fate decided to continue being cruel... By giving the Frog Prince a second chance to find love, without the knowledge of what will happen later in the future...

* * *

In Verdon Gorge, France... In a wonderful kingdom, there lived a Princess. Her name is Agnes Koch, the only daughter of the King and Queen. She is a pretty girl, with long brown hair that it let down, brown eyes, and having a fair complexion. Ever since her mother died when she was very young, the girl would be sadden for her loss.

However, what the young Princess didn't know is that the Queen made the King promised to marry no one uglier than her. The King vowed and started to search for a beautiful maiden to wed, leaving the Princess alone with her nurse.

The King loved his daughter, but because he was fixated in finding a new bride, he would often leave her home by herself. The royal family was very rich for the King gain possession of a donkey that can... Supply the kingdom with plenty amount of gold.

It was on Agnes' 15th birthday that she encounter with her Godmother, Amelia. She claimed that Agnes is the second "Cinderella" and it was her job to make her live contently- to grant her a Happy Ending to a chapter of her life. In less than one year, Agnes became more and more beautiful. She became more happier and livelier, helping her cook make dinner and playing with the children in the courtyard.

Soon, news spread of the girl's beauty. It continue to spread until it reached the ears of her father. Of course he brushed it off at first, believing that they were exaggerating. At that time, the King gave up on his search for a new bride. He returned to the kingdom three years later on the Princess' 18th birthday. He became depressed and was growing older. He thought he'll never find his bride. Until one day, after half a year later...

It was morning when the King's advisers keep on pushing him to find a bride to be his new Queen.

"Yes, yes." the King replied impatiently. "I know, but all of these maidens are not perfect."

"Your Majesty, you will have to pick soon. There are many beautiful maidens in the land, why can't you settle for just one of them?" the minister questioned, wanting to give up on this long fruitless search.

"Because I promise my wife on her deathbed to marry only the one who is as beautiful as her!" the old King snapped. The King then looked outside his window when his sight set on his eighteen year old and a half daughter laughing and talking with her nurse. Taken in by her beauty, the King muttered, "That..."

"What is it, Your Majesty?" the minister questioned.

"Does my eyes deceived me? Is that you, Augustina?" he muttered quietly. "Tell me, who is that charming young woman down there?" the King asked, eying the maiden with a hint of lust.

"Why that's your daughter, Your Majesty." the minister gazed on the Princess. "She has become lovelier... Almost lovelier than our beloved Queen, if I may say so myself."

"Indeed..." the King agreed. "To think that she tried to hide her beauty from me. She looked very different when she dressed like a commoner... She has grown so much."

"Yes, yes, she has." the minister replied. "It would have been ashamed if the King had failed to recognize his daughter, don't you think? If you don't mind my asking."

However, the King was too busy watching his daughter to hear that remark, "That is it... She is the one."

"Pardon? Uh, what did you say, Your Majesty?" the minister asked in confusion.

"Call the Princess, tell her that I wished to speak with her." the King ordered the guards as he sat on his throne.

The minister and his advisers were confused at the sudden change of the King's tone. The guards, however, didn't question and went to fetch the girl. A couple of minutes later, Princess Agnes Koch came into the throne room with everyone else following her.

"Yes, Father?" Agnes questioned.

However, the King didn't answer. Instead, he studied her. Her brown hair was down and she was wearing a gown with floral designs. The knee-length skirt was yellow and the overskirt was pink, reaching to the floors. A royal sunhat with bright feathers is on her head and pale purple boots are on her feet. In her hands is an umbrella. She was the spitting image of his late Queen, with paralleled beauty... Maybe even more. Just being in the presence of the Princess was like having his wife here with him. Meanwhile, the Princess was feeling uneasy as her father just nods in satisfaction. It was really creepy...

The King then lean back on his throne with a smirk on his face, "Perfect, she is perfect."

The advisers and minister in the room gasped, some out of shock and others out of disbelief, while the Princess looked around in confusion.

"Perfect? Perfect for what?" Agnes asked in worry, not liking the many shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Leave." he addressed at everyone else in the room. "I wished to speak with my daughter alone."

Everyone, even the guards, left the room, leaving the Princess alone with the King.

"Father?" Agnes questioned in weary voice.

"Tell my Agnes, why were you surprised that I asked you to see me?" the King asked.

"Ever since Mother died, you have ignored me." Agnes replied with a hint of sadness.

"Have I offended you?"

"A little bit." she answered in a small voice.

"Then I am sorry." the King replied.

The King got up from his throne and walked down the stairs. He then walked around Agnes in a circle, like a cat having cornered a mouse. He kept on looking at her while the Princess gave small glances nervously around her shoulders, the feeling of something being out of place is in her mind. When he finished walking in circles around Agnes, he was now standing in front of her.

"Um, Father, before... What- what did y-you mean about me being perfect for?" Agnes nervously questioned in uncertainty, fearing for his answer.

"Tell me, Agnes... Do you love me?" the King asked.

Confused at the sudden question, she answered, "Yes, I do love you. You're my father."

"But..." the King paused, wanting to asked her gently. "Do you... Have any feelings that goes beyond the love for your father?"

Agnes just shook her head no slowly.

"Father, I feel weary and troubled. May I leave now?" the Princess asked.

He sighs, "Very well." Before the Princess could exit the room, he added, "But do come back at 8 o'clock."

She simply nodded and head out the door. She was still confused and was fearful at her father's movements and talking. It was like he was a completely different person. Not like the father she knew, more like a stranger.

* * *

That evening the Princess came back, but this time, everyone else was in the room. Servants, advisers, the minister, and the guards. She was still disturbed after what had happened in the morning. It was worse when everyone started to asked her a question she was not prepared for.

"Are you aware of what's happening, Princess?" one servant asked.

"Aware of what?" Agnes asked.

"That you'll become my lovely bride and marry me, of course." the King calmly answered.

"What?! Father, no! Are you out of your mind?!" Agnes demanded, her eyes showed a mixture of fear, shock, anger, and disgust.

"No! Your mother wishes me to marry someone who possess equal beauty as her!" the King got up from his throne and walk down the stairs. He stared at Agnes as she started to feel fearful and uncomfortable in his presence once more. "Hm... You have her looks, the very vision of her in front of my eyes... Therefore you shall marry me."

"But I don't want to! This is absolutely ridiculous!" Agnes protested, she was starting to panic at the terrible news. "Father, I am not Mother, I am not Queen Augustina! I am your daughter!"

"Your Majesty, if I am free to say this, but this is against the law! It's not fitting of royalty! This is insane! It's a crime for a father to marry his own daughter!" the minister intervene.

"Silence! My daughter is the very image of my beautiful Queen Augustina. I shall marry her... And marry her I shall... And I shall do whatever I see fit as King!" He declared that statement with such an intimidating tone and authority. He reached out to touch his daughter, but Agnes step back in fear. Instead of disappointment, the King was smirking which really makes Agnes feel really uneasy. Turning to everyone else, he added, "The Princess Agnes Koch shall wed me at the end of this month!"

"Father, have you gone mad?!" the Princess was on the verge to tears.

"My dear Agnes, no. I am deeply in love." the King answered. "You shall be my lovely Queen."

Another gasped was let out by the people in the room while the Princess was too distraught to protest anymore. This was just an insane idea! It is a disaster! No, it was a nightmare! What led her father to even think of this crazy suggestion? She looked at him, shaking. She needs a way out. She needs to find a way to make it impossible for him to marry her- to delay and give her time to plan an escape.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calmly make her request as she looked straight into her father's eyes, "V-Very well, Father. Although I have one condition. I wished for three ball gowns and a cloak."

"Very well." the King agreed, surprised, but gladden for the obedience of his daughter. "I shall have it made for you immediately."

"However," Agnes stopped the King. "Each dresses shall be different. One will have a glow as brightly as the sun, another will have the color of the weather, and the last dress shall have the color of the pale blue moon."

"And what about your cloak?" the King asked.

"As for the cloak, I wished for it to be made from your marvelous donkey skin." Agnes answered.

"These are very strange requests... But it shall be done." the King replied as he leaves the room along with everybody else.

Agnes felt a small smile on her face for she let out a sigh of relief. She knew that he won't get it done. With impossible requests like that, she will be safe from the marriage, right? Wrong.

The King had the dress makers absorbed the sun beams into the threads, to make it glow a bright gold color like the sun. When all the threads shine like the sun, the seamstress sew the fabric. In no time, the first dress was complete. He would have the servants catch the clouds and shooting stars that passes by as dusk approaches and decorate them on a midnight blue fabric. Soon, the second dress was finished. Lastly, the King made the others soaked a beautiful shade of blue fabric in the Lake of Sainte-Croix during the night when the moon is full. The reason was because the lake has a beautiful blue color that people say that the water absorb the moonlight when it shine on the surface. However, it would shine the best at night, hence why the servants are soaking the fabric in the water. When they took it out, the cloth gave out a bright silvery blue glow.

As for the donkey skin? The King gladly part with it, killing the thing for it's fur. He also had the seamstress fashioned it into... Something more suitable for the Princess. Near the end of the month, everything was done.

Everyone was in the room, staring.

The first gown was stunning, shimmering like the sun from up to down. There were many intricate designs made from yellow, gold, and orange sequins to make little dots and sun patterns throughout the bodice and sleeves. On the overskirt were golden swirls to act like the rays of the sun on top of the white skirt underneath.

The second dress was completely midnight blue with star designs that dazzled the minds. The stars are as tiny as diamonds and pearls from the bodice, but as it goes down to the skirt, the stars are more noticeable. The first sleeves were a lighter shade of blue while the circular flounce over-sleeves being the same color as the entire dress. The clouds were imbued into the fabric. Because they were caught while the sky changes color, the dress itself would change from dark blue to purple.

Lastly, the final ball gown that glowed like the moon is a beautiful royal turquoise blue color. It almost like a mixture of the sky and sea. It has short puffed sleeves with some frills around it and the sweetheart neckline has purple and green laces. It looked the most simple out of the others, but it was still grand.

As for the donkey skin, it was made into a furry cloak with a hood.

If the Princess wasn't stuck in an unwanted marriage, she would have been struck in awe like the rest of the people in the room. However, she wasn't. She was distraught.

"Hmp, the wedding shall take place tomorrow." the King declared. "Make sure that you are well rested tonight."

With those final words, the King walked out of the throne room along with everyone else, leaving Agnes alone with her three ball gowns and cloak.

She collapsed on her knees, still in shock. What was going to happen to her now? She was scared for her life... And for her future. Taking her dresses and cloak to her room, the Princess quickly locked the door as she sat on her bed, trembling in fear. The thought of her marrying her father was just too much to bear that even Agnes wasn't sure if she was going mad herself.

She doesn't know what to do now. She was all alone in her dark room. How was she going to escape from that marriage now? Her father is determined to have what he want and the people can't stop him either, not even the minister.

She needs help, but where? Wait, help? That's it! There was only one person out in the world who can help her... And she knew who to ask help from.

"Amelia, please help me." Agnes whispered.

Suddenly, a cloud moved aside to reveal a full moon. As the moonlight shine through her window, pale blue light shined as the figure of a woman appeared. She has long straight dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her Godmother wears a beautiful white dress and in her hands is the magically Magic Glass Wand.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review because it will be helpful. Plus, I want to know how you feel.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I think it's always the middle section that I feel mostly proud of. I love Allerleirauh so there will be more of it than Donkeyskin... But then again, the storyline is almost the same. For anyone who aren't familiar with the story of Allerleirauh, the cook was portrayed like a jerk to the Princess. I'll be having a little twist in that. This chapter will basically cover the enter Allerleirauh/Donkeyskin story and maybe even more so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Princess and the Frog Prince

Amelia looked at her goddaughter's distraught face. "Agnes, dear, why are you frighten?"

"My father wishes me to marry him- a future that I don't want to come true." the Princess answered, terrified by the idea. "Please, Amelia, help me. It is a fate that I don't want."

The woman smiled as she place her hands on the Princess' shoulders as a gesture of comfort, "If you don't want the life that fate has to offer, then take fate into your own hands and create your own future."

"How can I do that?" Agnes asked with a hint of desperation.

Amelia let go of Agnes and sat on the Princess' bed. She paused for a minute to ponder on the thought. When her eyes trailed to the three ball gowns and the cloak, an idea came to her.

"Run," Amelia suggest. "Run away as far as you can- far from the kingdom."

"But Father will recognize me. Even if I do run, he'll send guards after me." Agnes pointed out.

Amelia then walked over to where Agnes' cloak is and picked it up.

"Agnes, there might be a way..." Amelia trailed off.

"Really?"

"Yes, but we must act quickly. First, change into common clothes so you'll have the appearance of a commoner."

Agnes nods and quickly search for anything that no royal would wear. She didn't question her godmother, she trust her. She knows what is best. After her mother passed away, Amelia was the only person who was close enough to be like her second mother. She changed into a white blouse and a pale pink skirt with a blue overskirt. A green under bust is wore with white laces. Plain brown boots are worn on her feet.

"It's a good thing you asked your father for the donkey skin." Amelia answered as she helped put on the cloak around the Princess. "With this, no one will be able to recognize you."

"Amelia," Agnes spoke. "D-Did Mother truly wished for Father to marry me?"

Her Godmother shook her head, "No, of course not, child. Your mother simply wanted him to marry a woman who has a heart pure like gold... He just got confused."

"To find love..." Agnes thought out loud.

Once the donkey skin cloak was fully wrapped around the Agnes, Amelia took her hand, "Now, this chest will help you store things. Put your three gowns your father gave you along with your jewels and tiara."

A blue chest with silver details appeared. It has the designs of a pumpkin and the lock is the Cinderella emblem. Agnes wasted no time and gathered her gowns and stuff them into the chest. She then did the same with her tiara, necklaces, and jewels. Once the chest was full, it closed and disappeared.

"Now, let's go before your father comes. It's now late in the morning." Amelia took Agnes' hand and tried to lead her out the door.

"Wait," the Princess pulled her hand from the woman's grasped. "There something I have to do."

Turning to her unlit fireplace, the Princess dipped her hands in the ashes. She smeared her cheeks with the ash to make herself even more of a commoner and unrecognizable to anyone from her kingdom. She has heard of another Cinderella like her, her name was Ella Blom. However, she was born as a commoner who rose to become a Princess in the end. Now it's her turn to change, from a royal Princess to a simple commoner.

When she joined the Godmother, she told the Princess before she disappeared, "Meet me in the forest."

Making sure the donkey skin is wrapped firmly around her, Agnes fled at night before the day of the wedding. However, it was only when she escaped to the forest that she heard the guards searching for her.

"Amelia, I'm here." Agnes whispered, worried that if she was loud then the guards would catch her. Godmother appeared in front of the distressed girl. "It's not far enough. I need to get farther away- to a place where no one would know me."

Her godmother nods as she used the Magic Glass Wand to take Amelia faraway to a different forest, one that is very far from her kingdom.

Once that was finished, Amelia turned to Agnes, "Here, take my wand."

"But it's yours... And it's the Magic Glass Wand, are you sure?" Agnes questioned.

Amelia nodded, "Once you find the life that you are happy with, you can return it to me one day."

Agnes took the wand and gave her godmother a hug, "Thank you, Amelia. Please don't forsaken me."

"I won't, I'll be watching over you." Amelia returned the Princess' hug. "This wand will disappear if you don't need it. If you do, it will appear to you in a time of needs. If you ever need your chest, just tap it to the ground and it will appear. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good," Amelia gave her goddaughter a kiss on the forehead. "Before I go, I want to give you something."

Agnes looked as her godmother pulled out a white hand string pouch. When she opened the bag and shook it, three golden items came into her hand.

"What are these?" Agnes questioned.

"These items once belonged to your mother. Before she passed away, she asked me to looked after them and to give them to you when the time is right." Amelia answered as she showed the ring. "This golden ring will lead you to your True Love."

"What about the tiny spinning wheel?" Agnes asked as her godmother hold up the item.

"This golden spinning wheel can spin the threads of fate. It will connect you to your True Love and unite you both in marriage. And..." Amelia then hold up the tiny reel, "This golden reel will coil the threads, bounding you to your True Love until you both can't be separated anymore. Take them, they're yours now."

"Thank you." Agnes was loss for words as she received the pouch bag.

"Good luck on your life, Agnes." Amelia replied as she disappear.

The Princess looked around her new surroundings. It was a bit colder, but thanks to the donkey skin, she is warm. She walked around for a little while and eventually found a tree hollow to stay for the night. She opened her pouch bag and took out the golden ring. It was her mother's, huh? Agnes slipped it into her finger as she remembered what her godmother told her. It will find her True Love, right? Oh, well. It doesn't matter right now. Curling herself into a ball and snuggling in her coat, the Princess closed her heavy eyelids.

* * *

In the morning, the Princess woke up. She was still trying to get use to life as a commoner, but she didn't mind it. Honestly, she liked it. Away from the rules of how royals should act or arrange marriages.

 _'I have to get going.'_ Agnes thought as she started to get up. _'I need a place to stay...'_

When she got to a village on the outskirts of the Forest Kingdom, many people made fun of her, but she didn't mind. She just let their spiteful comments slide off her back. It was hard to get help because no one didn't want to talk to her nor offer her shelter. Seeing that she's not having any luck in finding a place to stay, the Princess returned to a different part of the forest, determined to keep up this game of hide and seek. One of the villagers she had encounter was kind enough to explained to her that she was in Germany. One thing that crossed her mind. At least she was a safe distance from France.

Upon just a few steps into the Black Forest of Germany, something caught her eyes.

"Help me!" a voice called out.

She looked ahead of her to see a poor frog, having caught one of his legs on a heavy rock. A snake slowly slithered, getting closer to the desperate creature. The snake is trying to eat the frog!

Wasting no time, the Princess tried to help the frog, but she stopped. This snake is very familiar in her homeland. It was a Vipera aspis! A very venomous snake that lives in many European countries, especially in the southern Black Forest.

However, she shouldn't delay and she won't. Grabbing for a fallen tree branch, she place it between the snake and the frog. The snake turned to her and hissed before trying to slither though the branch. It was close to pouncing the frog! Agnes won't allow it to happen. She keeps on moving the branch in the snake's face, preventing it from getting closer. Meanwhile, the frog just stared in awe at the woman's brave actions.

Eventually, the snake, tried of not getting closer and seeing that Agnes won't let it, the snake turned around and slithered in the other direction. Once the Princess was sure that the snake won't do anymore harm, she dropped the branch and help the little creature.

"Are you hurt?" Agnes asked the frog who is in her cupped hands.

"I would have been if it weren't for your bravery." the Frog Prince replied. "Thank you, milady."

"For what? All I did was drive that snake away." the Princess questioned.

"What you did was far more grand. I must say, I am impressed, therefore I shall tell you who I really am. Because of your bravery, you have saved the life of a Prince who has been cursed to take the form of a frog. I am Prince James."

"You're a Prince?" Agnes asked in shock.

"Yes, although I was a Prince once, I transformed back." James answered sadly.

James explained the entire story, though he wondered if he should mentioned his first wife. It was heard to speak of her, especially when so many years have passed. Despite he has somewhat moved on from his heartbreak, all he felt was emptiness inside from all those lonely years as an immortal frog. He decides to only mention Ivy's name, but not go into details of what had happen, although from the way he talks, Agnes can figure out that something tragic had happened to them. James also didn't mention of him immortality, not wanting to relive the same pain if he were to find a new love.

After hearing the Frog Prince's tale, the Princess was moved to tears. It was almost like she was there herself.

"You say that a kiss will help you regain your humanity?" Agnes asked.

"Yes, milady. Why did you asked?" James questioned as his savior lift him closer to her soft lips.

James' eyes widen at her kiss as the woman place him next to her. The magic of her kiss made him transform into human again. The two looked at each other, stunned. James didn't understand why his savior kissed him. More importantly, her kiss turned him back into a human. Could she be...

Agnes was surprised by James' transformation into a handsome Prince. She pulled her hood back over her face to hide her blush. Why did she kissed him? Out of pity? Or is there something more to her feelings towards the Prince? Remembering why she came to the forest in the first place, the Princess was about to get up and run away.

"Wait!" James hold her hand, stopping his savior from leaving.

"Please, I have to get away." Agnes replied, alarmed as she tried to pull her hand free from James' grasped.

"I need to asked you something. Your kiss turned me back... Are you a Princess?" he asked.

Calming down, Agnes didn't make eye contact with James.

"I am a poor child who has been abandoned by her father and mother." she answered.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Her mother is dead and her father... Isn't her father anymore.

"What are you running from?" James asked.

"Not what, who." Agnes corrected. "Someone I do not want to find me."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No," the Princess thought for a second before facing James, "Please... Have pity on me and take me with you." the Princess pleaded.

"Then allow me to offer you shelter and protection from whoever it is you're straying from." James offered. The Princess was relief when James stopped her, "However..."

"However, what?" she asked nervously.

James face softened at the woman in front of him. He hoped that she was nervous from her travels, not from him.

"May I asked for your name?" he questioned. When the Princess was hesitant to answer, James looked a bit sad. "You don't trust me..." Agnes was about to speak to defend her reasons why, but James stopped her. "No, no. I understand... I just need a name to call you."

Agnes thought for a moment until she looked at the Frog Prince.

She replied, "It maybe odd, but you may call me _Peau d'Âne_."

James found the name to be a bit odd like the Princess claimed and ponder on the name for a moment. Peau d'Âne, huh? That is french for donkey skin, right? He didn't study a lot of french, but he feels that is what the name literally meant.

"Very well, _Peau d'Âne._ " James replied as he stood up and lend a hand for the lady.

She took it, although she was reluctant to take it at first. Despite she know of James' back story, she still doesn't quite trust him yet. Although, she wish to know more of him. She followed him to a place called the Meadow Kingdom, located in the northern parts of Germany. The Frog Prince explained that Queen Wilhelmina and King Louis, the former rulers, as well as Princess Marigold and Gardenia have died after Ivy's death. He wished to return to the kingdom to share his condolences with his second niece in law. _  
_

* * *

When they got to the kingdom, they were greeted by James' second niece, Queen Wisteria as well as her husband, King Richard. Wisteria is the only daughter of Princess Gardenia. After the royal family died from a dangerous plague, only Princess Wisteria survived the sickness. She then became Queen when it was her time. Despite it is her first time meeting her second uncle, she have heard about him in her mother's stories.

"Thank you, Wisteria. I'm grateful for you hospitality." James thanked his niece.

"You have always been welcome ever since you helped my grandparents." Wisteria replied, shaking his hands before turning her attention towards Agnes. "And who is this?"

"This is Peau d'Âne." James introduce the Princess.

"Peau d'Âne... She'll have to work in the kitchen." King Richard declared.

"Richard!" Wisteria whispered in a sharp voice. She didn't like the way her husband reacted to the lady's... Unusual appearance.

"Please, she is to be treated as my guest." James offered.

However, the King didn't allow it and sent the Princess to work in the kitchen. Neither Prince James nor Queen Wisteria can protest since he is the King. Not wanting to cause any problems, especially towards James, Agnes agrees, much to the Prince's shock and disappointment. Besides, she didn't mind working in the kitchen. After all, her name "Agnes Koch" translate to pure cook. She enjoys cooking ever since her father have ignored her during most of her childhood. She frowned a bit on that bittersweet memory as she walked down the steps.

She walked into the kitchen to meet with the chef. He looked like how any other chef would dressed like. White uniform, dull apron around his waist, a toque blanche on his head that flop to the side, and wearing grey pants with black boots. He had brown eyes and short black hair that is slightly curled. He has a mustache on his face as well as some chin hair.

"I see I have an assistance." the chef took notice of her. "Quick, quick. Uh, what are you good at?"

"Cooking." Agnes answered.

"Good, then you can help bake the cake." the chef replied as he was trying to cook what looked like a feast.

"What's going on?" a smiled crept on her lips, like how a child gets excited for an upcoming event.

"Soon, there will be a party. The King and Queen always have an annual three festival in this month of the year." the chef answered. "Um, do you have a name?"

"Peau d'Âne." the Princess replied.

"Peau d'Âne?" the chef questioned as she nods. "Well, please help with the cake. The festival will be in next week, on Saturday. Just eighth days away. And take off that coat."

"But I feel warmer with it. It's cold." Agnes replied.

"Warm? You have the oven to keep you warm." he pointed out.

After the Princess didn't answer, he gave up and let her wear it. He wasn't quite sure if the Princess meant that she was physically cold or mentally, though in Agnes' case, she's both. However, he didn't put a lot of thoughts in to it and went to go check on the soup.

"Wait." she called out to him. "Um, what's your name?"

"My name is Mattis, the best chef of the kingdom." Mattis replied with proud. "Now, enough chit-chat, we have to hurry."

Agnes smiled at the enthusiastic chef. He reminded her of her own father, back before her mother died. He used to be so funny and in a rush, but now... He's gone. The Princess shook her head and started her work.

The first week went by terribly. The nobles in the kingdom would make fun of her more than the villagers from the southern parts of Germany. They would throw boots at her and mocked her, claiming that she is a good for nothing who's only worth in sweeping the kitchen floor.

The only two people who supported her is Prince James and Mattis. Queen Wisteria is a good Queen, but she doesn't involved herself in the conflict. However, it was worse when the nobles would often bully her when the two are not around... But since Mattis is more closer to Agnes, he would often stopped them when James isn't in the courtyard to witness the scene.

King Richard also mocked her for some reason, claiming that he was having a little "fun". Mattis never liked the King's games and planned to pay back for being the first one to throw a boot at the Princess. He added a little "extra" spice in the King's soup as a playful prank while it will be Agnes who serve the dish. The Princess would return to the kitchen to happily tell him about it since it was she, who not only delivered the soup, but saw the King's expression. The two of them would laugh when they made fun of the King.

Soon, it was the day on the festival! Everyone was all excited and all the food was prepared. Many guests were invited for the ball that was being held tonight. Agnes really wanted to go, it maybe her only chance to be with James. So that night...

"Mattis, can I please go up there?" the Princess begged. "I promise that I won't be seen."

"Alright, but make sure you come back half an hour before midnight." he warned.

"Thank you!" she smiled as she quickly rushed to her room.

In her room, she summoned the Magic Glass Wand in her hand and made the chest appeared. She then took out her golden gown that radiates like the sun. Washing the ashes from her face and brushing her hair, the Princess quickly changed into her gown.

In the ballroom, everyone was dancing expect for James. He was still empty inside.

"James, you'll have to dance with someone." Wisteria told him. "This festival is dedicated to you."

"I thank you for your generosity, but I-" James stopped himself when everyone stopped dancing to stare at something.

The crowd suddenly parted to the side to allow the Prince see what they were staring at. To his astonishment, it was a Princess! Her beauty just took his breath away. She had her hair down and was wearing a stunning golden dress. She smiled when she saw James as he, in return, was loss for words.

He whispered to Wisteria, "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Wisteria was breath taken to even talk much.

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful." James muttered as he walked towards the Princess.

James wanted to asked the Princess about her, but he let his heart do it for him. They stared at each others eyes for a brief moment until James lend a hand.

"Shall we dance?"

She smiled as she gave a little nod in shyness. She gave him her hand and soon enough, they started dancing as the music played. They continue smiling as they dance while everyone else watched in wonder, trying to figure out who is this Princess.

"It feels like I'm dreaming. A dream that I don't want to wake up to reality." Agnes replied in a small laugh.

"A dream? But this is reality." James told her.

Each step they take match the rate of the Agnes' heartbeat as it starts to thump even faster. This is reality? If only that was true. However, soon, this dream may become reality, just not now. Her ring lead her to James back in the forest. Now it's her heart that is leading her to him here. Such magic must have a name. What was that name?

"Are you quite sure, Prince James? Eventually, all dreams fades away that you become lost." the Princess remark.

"How did you-" he got cut off.

"Know your name?" she finished his questioned. "I know you from the start."

"Who are you?" James had to asked. "What's your name? Where do you come from?"

"Too many questions in so little time... But sooner or later, you'll get your answer." the Princess hinted.

They dance until they finished. James gave a bow as Agnes gave a curtsy. Everything was going so well until James turned around to hear Wisteria calling for him only for the Princess to run away.

"Wait!" he called out to her. He tried to run after her, but she suddenly vanish.

James asked the guards if the Princess exited the palace, but the guards denied. They explained that no one came out, only came in. The Prince became confused. How can anyone come out without coming in? Agnes quickly run to her room and change to her commoner clothes. Her heart was still thumping from the running and her feelings for James. As she put on her coat and smeared her face with ashes, Mattis came in.

"Are you ready? The soup must be made for the Prince." Mattis asked. "I'm going to up to see the party."

Agnes nods as she went into the kitchen to make the soup. However, she didn't noticed that her ring slipped off her finger when she was adding a little bit of butter. She took the soup and went to the dining room. She gave it to Prince James as he gave her a smile. However, the Princess was slightly disappointed that he didn't recognize her. She can tell because of his eyes. It didn't gleam with love in it. Though it is sweet, these eyes showed only gratitude. She quickly left the dining table to return to her room, still feeling a bit shy at the look of James.

James just took a sip of the soup to have his eyes widen at the very deliciousness of what he's tasting. When he was close to finishing, he saw something at the bottom. He scooped it with his spoon to see the golden ring. Huh, why would there be a ring in his soup? Better yet, why does he feel he has seen it somewhere before? He took it, but decided not to tell anyone about it.

* * *

The next week went by with James wondering about the connection between the Princess, Peau d'Âne, and the golden ring. Wanting to see her again, he asked for Wisteria and Richard to hold another ball on Saturday. They did since they are also intrigued and wanted to find out about the Princess. Plus, it was already planned anyway.

And so it went by like the first week to prepare for the festivity, except Agnes wasn't bullied as much like the first week she stayed. Also, James got the chance to spend more time with her, much to her delight. Although, because the King would send her back to work, her moments with the Prince was brief.

Once more, the day of the festivity. All the food was prepared and soon there was a ball upstairs.

"Mattis, may I go up there to look? I promise that I won't be seen." Agnes asked the chef like the first time.

"Alright, but come back in half an hour." Mattis replied as Agnes happily rushed to her room.

She opened her chest to take out her dress that has the color of the weather... Or dusk, whichever you prefer. She did the exact same thing last time, cleaning her face from the ashes before changing and brushing her hair.

She would have go to the ballroom, but this night, she will be waiting for James in a different location of the palace. She loves books. As a child, music and poetry was what she read and hear. Her mother would sing songs and read poetry. That was where her love for books came from... Because of the many beautiful poetry in it. She knew that James will be expecting her in the ballroom, but the threads of fate spun by her golden spinning wheel will lead him to her.

In the ballroom, James was waiting. However, she didn't came, worrying him.

"She's not here." James replied.

"Maybe she can't today." Wisteria suggested. Not understanding why, James started to walked away from the ballroom. "Where are you going, James?"

"To the library." he answered, not knowing why.

"What makes you think she'll be there?" Richard asked.

"I don't know." he replied as he exits the room.

Soon, he went into the rooms that is filled with books. It was a full moon tonight as the moonlight shine through all the windows, lighting up the slightly dark place compare to the simple flickering of candle flames. James didn't even know why he came here, but he waited.

"They say that no matter who it is, so long that person has a pure heart, even someone as simple as a commoner has the heart of royalty, wouldn't you agree, Prince James?" a voice questioned.

Moving away from the darkness and into the light of the moon, James saw the Princess again! She was wearing a dress that looked like the evening weather. Her hair is styled in a half up half down hairstyle with blue flowers in some of the strands. At the sight of her, James smiled and so did Agnes.

They bow before they begin their second dance.

"I can agree with that, seeing that I was once not a Prince." James answered.

Agnes let out a soft laugh, knowing what James said is true. "Yes, indeed."

"How would you know?" James asked.

"Magic." she answered.

James couldn't argue with that. Everything about this Princess is magic.

As they danced, James feel like he recognize those eyes somewhere before. "I know you..."

The Princess smiled, knowing that she'll have to play hard to get. She truly love James, but her reasons for not telling him is still because of her father's behavior. That day still haunts her and made her views on men very different. However, she come to trust James and Mattis... She just needs a little push to get over her past and distrust.

"Of course, from the last festivity." she replied.

"No, I feel like I know you longer." James clarify.

"I understand how you feel, because I know you longer too." Agnes agrees.

They danced until the Princess stopped at the look of a clock. It was close to becoming 11:30.

"Why did you stopped?" the Prince asked.

"I'll have to go soon..." she trailed off.

She was tempted to leave now, but James won't let go of her hand. "Before you go, it's now my turn to asked questions." James stopped her. "Who are you? And what's your name?"

"I am a Cinderella, my name is Princess Agnes Koch." Agnes replied.

"Agnes, what a beautiful name." James remarked. "Why did you choose me to dance with?"

"It's magic that brought us together." the Princess answered. "Magic that has a name that I can't seem to figure out. I have to go now."

"Why? We still have time, stay." James pleaded, still wanting to know more about his Princess.

"When the time come, you'll soon be able to find me. I'm sure of it. The truth is, you know me more than you think." she assures him.

"How can you be so sure?" the Prince questioned.

"It seemed that fate keeps on bringing us together. I'm sure that you'll eventually solve the puzzle." she answered. "However..."

She leaned towards him as James did the same. They closed their eyes to share their kiss until Agnes broke it.

"Adieu," she said her farewell to James as she started to run. "Mein Prinz."

"Wait!" James called out, but she didn't stopped.

She continued running, but took a short glance at him one last time before disappearing into the shadows. James didn't understand why. Why was she always running before the stroke of midnight? And more importantly, why does this kiss feel so nostalgic?

Agnes runs downstairs and into her room. She quickly changed and put on her donkey skin. She then rub her face with ashes and then went into the kitchen. There, she did the same like the previous night. However, tonight, when she was making the soup, she dropped her golden spindle wheel in and serve it to Prince James and the King and Queen.

It went by like the other night, however, King Richard saw James holding up something golden...

"What is that?" he questioned.

"It's a tiny golden spinning wheel." James answered, wondering why it was in his soup just like with the ring.

"Call the chef!" the King ordered. Soon, the chef came in, nervous that Agnes did something to the soup. "Did you make the soup?"

Not wanting _Peau d'Âne_ to get the blame for her mistake, the chef lied, "I made the soup, Your Majesty."

"You didn't. This soup taste more delicious than anything I have ever tasted." the King can see through his deceit.

"I have to admit, I did not make the soup." Mattis admitted.

"Then who?" the Queen joined in.

"Peau d'Âne." he answered.

"Tell her to come here." the King ordered as the chef obeyed.

A few minutes later, Agnes came into the dining room. She restrained herself from smiling at the sight of James, especially when the King looked serious and the Queen looked worried.

James showed her the spinning wheel and asked her gently, "Peau d'Âne, do you know anything about this spinning wheel? Or why it is in my soup?"

"I know nothing of the spinning wheel or how it ended up in your soup." the Princess lied.

Agnes felt bad for lying, but she has to continue the act. One more night with the reel and all this will be done. However, despite James taking it very well, the King was not. He thinks this is just a joke... Or a prank, that he'll not approve of.

"Preposterous!" he yelled as he addressed to Agnes. "Who are you?!"

Agnes lowered her head, not wanting to make eye contact with the King, "I am a poor child who no longer has a father or a mother."

"What are you doing in my castle?" the King asked, earning him an angry glare from Wisteria.

"I am a good for nothing, except having boots thrown at my head." Agnes answered.

"Look at me!" the King ordered as he is now getting out of his seat.

Neither James or Wisteria can stopped him, especially when he is this angry. He was scowling at Agnes that she is starting to feel really intimidated. He grabbed her hood and threatens to pull it down, but the Princess' quickly stopped it from happening. She can't let anyone know just yet.

"Who are you?!" the King asked again.

Agnes let out a gasp in fear at the King's tone, but tried to not let him intimidated her as she answered in a firm voice, "I am a poor child who no longer has a father or a mother, I am a good for nothing, except having boots thrown at my head!"

"A good for nothing, indeed!" the King pushed her to the floor as both James and Wisteria reacted in outrage.

James rushed to help Agnes while Wisteria gave her husband a good scolding.

"Richard, that was not very royal!" Wisteria scolded her husband as he brushed it off.

"Are you okay?" James asked Agnes as she looked at the King in fury, reminded of her own father's pride and authority as King.

"Because of your lack for respect from your own arrogance and ignorance, you have destroyed your own pride as a King!" the Princess remarked angrily.

"How dare you... Get out! I'm tired of your lies!" the King yelled, becoming angered as the Princess. He then taunts her, "After all, you said it yourself, you are a 'good for nothing'."

"Fine!" she replied as she stormed off angrily, ignoring all of James calls for her to come back.

She returned to her room, still angry, but feeling a hint of hatred inside. They were all the same- those who judge solely on appearances. Then a thought came to her mind. Why did she not tell James who she is? The only reason she can think of is because she wanted to test James- to see what he thinks about a commoner or a royal. Are they that different? She wants to know what he thinks. Would he care? Or would he be the one to tell her otherwise- that it doesn't matter?

Something else came into a mind. A "Cinderella" is kind and helpful, showing wisdom, never resort to violence, displaying courage, and always works hard. She displayed some of the Cinderella motto, but at the same time, didn't. Take her argument with the King for an example. What she claimed is true and supports that she has courage and didn't resort to violence, however, at the same time, it didn't sound kind... But then again, what's a disguised Princess suppose to say when someone treated others like that violently? Not to mentioned that it was the King's temper that got things out of hands. However, what she said... She didn't said that as a Princess or a commoner, she said that as a woman. Oh well, nobody ever said that a Cinderella would have an easy life. She knows that better than anyone.

A slight smile spread on her face. How pathetic, huh? A Princess like her is arguing against the King just because she didn't tell the truth. Then again, in this time, woman aren't treated equally... Sure the royals do, but even then, it's always the Kings who are superior in the end. That is why King Richard was arrogant and ignorant like she claimed. It doesn't matter now. Her thoughts then trailed to her leaving. After all, her plan was to continue running until she was far away. That was her initial plan. She frowned and is now confused. She doesn't know what to do.

Sighing, the Princess plans on leaving. However, a knock came from her door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal that it was Mattis.

"What are you doing?" he asked in concern.

"Leaving." she answered.

"Nonsense." he muttered as he took her bag away. "Why do you want to leave?"

"The King pushed me to the ground, Mattis. His words hurts." Agnes admitted, although she didn't want to. Perhaps she finds comfort in Mattis just like with Amelia.

"The King doesn't matter. You should stay." Mattis insisted.

"And why should I? the Princess questioned.

"To... To... To..." he couldn't find the reasons why. "To pull pranks on the King? To make fun of him? To help me make the food?" he sighs at the failed suggestions. He gave another sigh to tell her the real reason, "Because if you do go, I'll be cold."

"You have the oven to keep you warm." Agnes softly answered.

"It won't help if I'm lonely." he replied as he gave her an understanding smile. "Come, join me with dinner."

She joined him in the kitchen as he gave her a plate to eat.

"Sit, sit." he insisted as he sprinkled a little pepper and salt into her plate. She tried it.

"Mm, it taste better than before." she answered with a small smile.

"That's because I put a little something of my own." he laughed.

Her smile became a bit bigger as another fragment of her memories came. She remembered having dinner with her family, back before the tragedy of her mother's death.

"Agnes." she told him.

"What?" Mattis didn't understood.

"Agnes Koch," she repeated. "Is my real name."

The chef was honored to know the Princess' name, but something was bothering him.

"Why are you telling me your name now, Agnes?" he asked. When she didn't replied, he sighed, "Can you at least tell me why you always wear that coat? You never took it off once."

"It's to keep me safe from the people..." she stopped to think her next words carefully. "Who I don't exactly trust yet." she finished slowly.

Mattis nods, "I understand. If it's difficult, you don't have to tell. Although, I won't like to see you without wearing that coat."

Agnes gave him another smile, "Then at the very least, I can answer your previous question. The reason why I told you my name is because you're like a father to me, a real father... Since my father is no more."

Mattis was astound by her words. Just what hardships did this child had to endure?

He place an assuring hand on hers, "Then let me be your father."

Her smile didn't have to tell him anything, her eyes did. They seem to gleam with hope, knowing that he will love her and care for her like an actual father.

"Mattis, were you once a father?" Agnes asked, wanting to know more about the chef.

"I once was, just like I once had a wife and a little girl, but they both died in the plague." he answered sadly. He saw that the Princess covered her mouth with her hands as if she regretted asking him. "If my daughter was alive, she would have been a bit like you, Agnes."

"What do you mean like me?" the Princess questioned.

"Kind, sweet, and... Pure. Having a golden heart just like you." he replied. "Finish your dinner and get some sleep, Agnes."

"Yes, Mattis." Agnes thanked him.

"Not _'Mattis'_ , _'Father'_." Mattis corrected.

The Princess giggled, "Yes, Father."

* * *

The forth week went by and there was the final festivity. The King was still angry at Agnes and doubled her work. She didn't mind, but she hoped that she can finished everything in time before the celebration begins. The Princess worked outside, carrying buckets of water, when she stopped to see James approaching her.

"I want to talk." James replied as Agnes put the buckets down.

"What is it you wish, Your Highness?" the Princess asked.

James was a bit shocked at Agnes' formality, but to be honesty, he didn't like it. She sound forced to say it. That's not the Peau d'Âne he knows.

"You don't have to be formal with me." James told her.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, James. The King told me to respect those who are higher in position. This is his idea of putting me in my place."

"Peau d'Âne, do you know nothing of the spinning wheel? Truly?" he started to follow her as she carried the buckets in frustration.

"Why would you want to know?" Agnes questioned.

"Please." he told her desperately.

She let out another sigh, "The spinning wheel spins threads of fate. Threads that connects lovers together to unite them."

"That's it! Thank you, Peau d'Âne." James replied.

"Wait!" she stopped him. "Does... Does it matters if I was someone else? If I wasn't this?"

James looked surprised at the question. It was very clear to him what the answer is, but he doesn't mind telling her, "I don't care if you are royalty or not. What matters is being your true self."

Agnes was at first, stunned by James' answer, but she then smiled. It appears that her ring did lead her to her True Love. She then started to run away, going to the kitchen. The moment she did, James recall those times when he was ran on. That time when Agnes first ran on the second week, then last week, and now, this "Peau d'Âne" is doing the same thing.

"It can't be..." he whispered. However, he then smiled before walking in the other direction.

Once more, everything was done just like the two previous week. However...

"Mattis, can I go-" Agnes was cut off.

"No!" he denies her request.

"But why?" she questioned.

"I know you are a witch, Agnes. You always put something into the soup to make it taste better than mine." Mattis replied in a teasing way.

"But this the last ball, I have to go." she pleaded.

The chef then looked serious, "If the same thing will happen like last week with the King, your heart might break from his harsh words. I won't let you go through that same ordeal again."

Agnes closed her eyes to think for a moment before opening them back up, ready to give him an offer that he can't refused, "If everything goes according to plan. If it goes smoothly, I'll take off my coat at midnight."

He looked up at her, "You'll take if off?"

She nods, "I'll never wear it again."

He smiled as he handed her the key to unlock the doors, "Go. Enjoy your dance with the Prince."

"Thank you, Father." she smiled happily as she gave him a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

"And remember, come back half an hour later." he hollered so she can hear.

"I will."

Agnes happily went into her room and changed into her last gown- the gown that it like the moon. Next, she style her hair into a high updo. She then took her necklace and earrings out of her chest. Lastly, she place her pumpkin tiara on her head.

Meanwhile, James was waiting at the ballroom, expecting for Agnes to come. Soon, the doors opened to reveal the Princess. Her long brown hair is worn up and she was in a royal blue ball gown. It was simple, but still grand. He noticed a beautiful necklace and a pair of earrings are being worn as well as a pumpkin tiara. The Frog Prince was joyful as he went to the Princess.

"You came!" he replied excitedly.

"You were expecting me, how could I make you wait?" she joked playfully as they shared their third dance.

However, unlike the other previous dances she shared with Prince James, this one was a bit longer. When she notice the clock, she stopped.

"I have to go." she told him in alarm.

"Don't you want to stay longer?" he asked.

She wanted to, but couldn't. She couldn't say anything and just ran out of the ballroom, leaving James without a dance partner. In the kitchen, Mattis was waiting for Agnes until she came.

"Where were you? I was getting worried." the chef questioned.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." the Princess panted from running.

She didn't have to time to changed out of her dress or rubbed ash on her face, so she just made do with putting herself in her donkey skin.

"Well, the soup is ready. It just need some vegetables."

Agnes quickly got to work when she realize something out of the picture. Mattis is watching her.

"Aren't you going upstairs, Mattis?" she asked nervously.

"I'm staying to make sure you don't add something that make the soup taste good." he insisted. However, the Princess was distracted at the chef that she accidentally cut her finger. She wince in pain as some blood dropped from that tiny cut. "Here, let me see."

Mattis examined the cut before taking a small clean piece of cloth and wrapping it around her index finger on her right hand.

"Thank you." she smiled.

When Mattis turned around, Agnes quickly pulled out the golden reel and put it in the soup before he notice anything. This time, Mattis took the soup upstairs for her. How sweet of him. It was when Agnes looked at her hands that she realized something was missing. Her ring! When did she lose it? Where did she lose it? She started to panic. After searching the kitchen and her room, she gave up. It was like finding a needle in a haystack, not to mention all the other places it could have possibly fallen into.

Meanwhile...

In the dining room, James didn't bother eating the soup. He just dip his spoon deep enough to scoop out the reel and showed it to Wisteria and Richard.

"Mattis, please call Peau d'Âne up here." James asked politely.

"Yes, Your Highness."

He came back with Agnes as she was looking at the ground. She looked up when James talked.

"You know, Peau d'Âne, I want you to be the first person to tell the news. I have fallen in love, but I was already in love long time ago. And now, I plan to propose to her tonight."

"Really, who?" Agnes asked.

"A Princess who have taught me that even a simple commoner, has a pure heart of royalty." James answered as he walked towards the Princess.

Mattis moved aside as James hold her hands.

The Frog Prince then kneel down to asked, "Will you marry me, Agnes?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, of course."

James smiled back and took something from his pockets, "It's a good thing, that I have this."

He showed her the golden ring.

"My ring! How did you found it?" she questioned.

"In my soup. I guess it must have slipped in." he answered. He then playfully teased her as he slipped the golden ring on her finger, "Let's see if it will fit."

"It fits." she smiled at the ring on her finger.

James then stood on his feet as he removed her hood back. He smiled as he finally see Agnes' true self. Everyone watched as the Princess turned around facing them as Prince James removed the rest of her coat, revealing her in her beautiful gown.

"Who would have thought..." the King Richard was awestruck.

"That a true Princess has taken the disguise as a commoner." Queen Wisteria finished with a smile.

James and Agnes embrace and shared a kiss.

"My Princess." James started as he gave her a little twirl. "Now, I'll never let you go again. Never shall we ever be separated."

Agnes gave the most prettiest smile ever, "Yes, nevermore shall we remain separate."

They gave another kiss just as the clock chimed midnight.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please favorite if you haven't already did and please leave reviews, I cannot stress enough about it. And please, give your thoughts thoroughly on this chapter, especially when I put a lot of effort and time into it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Not much to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Stroke of Midnight

After the Frog Prince' proposal, the two got married the next day! During the wedding, Amelia appeared to give her blessings to the happy couple. Agnes gladly return the Magic Glass Wand to her godmother for she no longer need it. Later that day, the Princess and the Frog Prince shared their last dance in the Meadow Kingdom before going to the Underground Kingdom to stay.

Queen Wisteria happily gave the royal couple some of her servants and guards since most of the previous guards that pledge loyalty to James have died. Only a few are still waiting for him. Chef Mattis requested to come and work in their new home, a request that James graciously accepts.

Upon returning to his home, James had a mixture of happiness and nostalgia coming back to the place. It's been a while since he came back to his cottage and the Underground Kingdom. However, a tinge of sadness loomed over him again. Although having Agnes brought him joy, remembering his previous wife, Ivy, made the Frog Prince missed her even more. His stay in the Meadow Kingdom had took his mind from his lost, but now, those same feeling are returning to him. They cling on him just like his immortality and he can't get rid of it. Everyday was hard. He would passed by Ivy's room and feel nothing, but emptiness. He would have probably gone mad if it wasn't for Agnes who came into his life.

He gave his new wife her own bedroom somewhere else in the palace, opposite and far away from Ivy's. Whoever build the Underground Kingdom has great craftsmanship. There were so many rooms that a few still remained empty. Agnes was given two spare rooms, one to be the library and the other eventually became a shoe closet.

You see, Queen Wisteria had some kind of shoe fetish. She would send Agnes many of the best shoes from time to time, much to the Princess' delight. However, most of the shoes were not used and became a problem, so James gave the Princess her very own shoe closet to keep the palace neat.

Mattis got his own kitchen to work in and would serve the couple his wonderful dishes. The Frog Prince grew to like the chef and understands why Agnes treated him like her father. The chef has a fatherly feeling that makes both of them feel loved and cared.

On their one year anniversary, in the year of 1119, Agnes, who have turned nineteen and a half, had a visitor.

"Amelia," she happily rushed over to give her godmother a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here because there is news concerning your father."

"M-My father?" Agnes questioned in worry.

Amelia nodded, "However, don't feel alarmed, Princess. I came with good news."

The Godmother gave her goddaughter an envelope with a letter inside. Just looking at the heading, Agnes immediately recognize her father's handwriting. The Princess spent the rest of her afternoon reading the letter under a large oak tree just outside the cottage.

Dear Agnes,

Please don't grow to hate me for my offensive behavior.

I was so lost in finding a bride to complete your mother's promise, that

I became blinded and foolish to asked you to wed me. I am ashamed of myself

for my obsession and wished to genuinely apologize. I didn't want to come because

I was afraid that you'd still be wary of me. That is why I asked for your godmother

to deliver this message. I have found myself a new bride to be my Queen, but our home

has been too quiet and lonely without you. We would appreciated it if you can come back home.

However, unlike last time, I shall consider your feelings and choices. Although I'd love to have you back,

I know that you'd be much happier with your husband. I hope you'll forgive me for driving you away

from home... And from me. I didn't know that my actions was pushing you away. For that,

I am truly sorry. If you do want to come home, please send a letter. If you don't wished to

come back, still send a letter. I love you, Agnes. May you lived a happy life with your

husband who can give you much more than I can.

From,

Your father, King George

Agnes looked up from the letter speechless. At first, she has no words to say and tears were welling up in her eyes. However, a smile spread on her face.

"Of course I forgive you, Father." she replied while holding the letter close to her. "However... Despite you wished for me to come home, I want to stay with James."

She wrote a letter to her father that night in her room to tell him everything that had happened when she ran away and her decision. She gave the letter to Amelia the next day and continue living with James and Mattis blissfully.

* * *

Soon, Mattis left the couple to travel to France. He wanted to go and see what the food tasted like. He left saying that he'll come back a month later, at the end of August. However, Mattis never came back and at least two years have passed in the year of 1121. It wasn't until later that they heard that... Mattis died.

Mattis got lost in the forest, east in France, where he was attacked by a wolf. He manage to evade the beast, but got wounded from it's sharp claws. He later died from losing too much blood. Some locals found his remains in the woods a few months later and brought him out. He was covered until the locals manage to identify him during those two years. When the news reached Germany, James and Agnes immediately leave for France via a portal created by Amelia. They brought the wrapped body back to Agnes' old home, since she wanted to see her father and her new stepmother. Her stepmother, Queen Eleanor, was a kind woman. It was on their arrival to the Verdon Palace that Queen Eleanor was the first to greet them outside.

King George was happy to see his daughter again as she rushed to give him a hug.

"Oh, Daughter! What a surprise!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came..." the Princess explained slowly. "To honor someone."

James, noticing that it was hard for his wife to divulge the information, stepped up to the King.

"King George, I am Prince James." the Frog Prince introduce with a bow.

"Oh, so you're my daughter's husband." the King realized, a bit dumbfounded. "Well, I am more than happy to accept you as my son. Now, why have you two come to visit?"

"We'll discuss over dinner." James replied politely.

When dinner came, the Frog Prince explained the story, much to the distraught of the Princess. After he finished explaining, it was Agnes who spoke.

"Father, can we hold a burial for Mattis?" the Princess requested. "He was the only fatherly figure I have when I ran away..."

The King nods his head, "If that's what you wished, Daughter. It shall be done."

"Thank you, Father." Agnes respond.

The next day, a burial was held for the chef Mattis. His body was put in a golden casket and he shall has a tomb on his own. The royal family came to pay their respects even the Queen and King from the Meadow Kingdom. As they left one by one, Agnes was the only one left. James couldn't help, but began to worry about her. He understands the feeling of losing someone, but he doesn't want his wife to suffer anymore.

"Agnes," he called out to her. "He wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know." she mumbled quietly.

The Princess hugged her husband, burying her face in his chest. James didn't know what to do. All he can do is give his wife some comfort. He hold her and they stayed that way until evening.

The couple stay in the Verdon Palace for two weeks until the Agnes was feeling better to go back home again. The first week didn't go so well. The Princess would be quiet and only giving small talks. It was when her stepmother talked to her that the Princess started to feel better and better. By the end of the second week, Agnes returned to her cheerful, happy self.

They were ready to go home, but before they do...

"Thank you, Queen Eleanor, for helping Agnes." James expressed his gratitude before they leave.

"Anything to help my stepdaughter." the Queen respond.

James smiled as he took Agnes' hand and walked through a portal created by Amelia.

* * *

The royal couple spend many more happy times together... That is, until Agnes realized something about her husband thirty years later. She walked into the library one day to find him reading a book.

"James, how come you remain young and the same like that time when I first met you despite years have passed?" she asked.

James put down the book he was reading and looked at her. He got up from his seat and approach his wife. From the looks of his eyes, Agnes can tell that he was troubled and possibly dreading the question she just asked.

He sighed, "Agnes, if I tell you the truth, are you going to be angry?"

"It depends on the truth." the Princess replied.

"I see." he nodded. After giving out another sigh, he told his wife the truth. "Do you remember Ivy?"

"Yes," Agnes nods. "She was someone important to you."

"She was my... First wife." James started out slowly. He waited for a reaction, wondering what reaction she'll give, but since she didn't give any reactions, he continues, "After I wed her, I accidentally gain her immortally through her kiss. I can't even grow old, even if I wanted to."

The Princess listened intensely at the Frog Prince's tale.

"When you first met me, I was far away from home. I was trying to get over a heartbreak which lasted for a hundred years... Until you came to save me. That was when I began to fall in love with you." James explained. "I was hoping that this time, things will work out. However..."

"It's alright, James." Agnes stopped him. "I understand."

The Frog Prince looked confused, "You do?"

"I have no grudge against Ivy. She saved you out of love, just like me when I did the same to you." the Princess smiled.

James smiled also and took her hands. After a couple minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Now that I think about it, it was the library where we shared our second dance back in the Meadow Palace." he now has a mischievous smile on his face. "Shall we dance?"

The Princess giggled, "Yes."

The Frog Prince and the Princess danced in the room. At the end of the dance, they share a kiss. The couple continued to live happily in bliss.

* * *

Unfortunately, for Agnes, she too, started to slowly aged as time goes by. After forty-six year have passed, a servant informed James and he immediately rushed to her room in panic. No, no, no. This couldn't happen again. It just mustn't. He reached to her room to find the old woman smiling at him.

No! How can this be? How can time went by so fast? It was like time went backwards when James saw Ivy died on her deathbed. He kneel on Agnes' deathbed as the woman turned to face him.

"James... I'm dying." the woman spoke.

"No, don't say that." James refused to accept it.

"It's time..." she insisted.

"No! I already lost Ivy," James began, his voice shaking. "I-I can't afford to lose you too."

"Then let go." Agnes suggested.

"No, I can't." James replied, his mind in a frenzy.

He can already feel it. His mind going frantic. That feeling of emptiness, sadness, and loneliness sinking back in. It starts to latch and cling onto him even more. Agnes place her hand on his already trembling fingers.

"Let go." she firmly told him.

"No." he refused.

The Princess started to close her eyes before speaking, "Than at least... At least grant my wish."

"What? What is it? I'll do it! I'll grant your wish." James asked, feeling desperate.

Agnes opened her eyes again and smiled, "To find someone who loves you- who loves you as much as Ivy and me." her eyelids slowly close to rest. "That is my wish..."

"NO!" James sobbed and yelled in anguish just as midnight strikes.

He was turned into a frog once more. He'll have to leave, but he can't leave Agnes without a proper burial. Even as a frog, he asked Geppetto to build a casket for the Princess. It was a crystal blue color and it has a plaque at the side which says:

To the second Cinderella, Princess Agnes

You shall be in my heart. May fate lead us to find each other one day.

1100-1197

Before James had the casket be taken away, he took Agnes' golden spinning wheel and reel. He put them inside her casket. Now she has her ring, spinning wheel, and reel with her. Maybe one day, he will find his way back to her, in spirit.

Once the lid was shut, the Frog Prince ordered the servants and guards to take the casket away. However, James wanted Agnes to be in a location that will make her happy the most, not buried in the cold earth. His thoughts trailed to the library. So the casket was taken to that room. One of the servants help took James to the library where he wants the casket to be put.

You see, amongst all the book shelves, one in particular can gain access to a secret room. The Princess, herself, once discovered this. Therefore, James decided to give that room to be Agnes' resting place. When the casket was safely transferred to the room, James gave his last respect to his second wife before leaving.

Once he reached outside, James dismissed all the servants and guards. It will take him time to get over his second heartbreak. However, unlike last time, he shall not stay in Germany. He must leave the country for now and find a place to be his second home. So, the Frog Prince hopped, leaving his home in search for a new True Love.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and if you love this story, please favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently. I'd like to thank _Maddy_ for reviewing. And for those of you who reviewed and favorite, you guys are the best! Now enough chatting, let's get into Naida's arc. This chapter will mostly be on her family and cover the entire bonus chapter of Trusty John and King Bluebeard, but like I said, expansion on family members too. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cursed to be Bounded to the Sea

In the year of 1300, at least another hundred and three years has passed for the Frog Prince ever since his second love died. However, living as a frog, it was hard for James to tell how much time has passed, especially when he traveled from Germany all the way to the island of Crete. He thought that if he was far away from home, perhaps it will take his mind off things, such as his loss. Once arrived to the island at long last, the Frog Prince settled down in a small pond near the forest to ponder on this thoughts.

James could never forget about Agnes' wish: to find a new love. However, during those many years, his heart wasn't in it. He still hasn't gotten over the death of his love ones. Plus, throughout his travels, many of the women he had encountered were just not the right one. Some were vain, ungrateful, or just utterly awful. He haven't seen many maidens who were like Ivy or Agnes. Time has changed the world and its people that it was hard to find a new love. Therefore, instead of finding a new True Love, he shall wait and see what Fate decide for him. After all, it was Fate, itself, that has tested him with many trials and tribulations. So, he will see what destiny has in store for him. Little did he know, it will soon come.

* * *

Now many years before the Legendary Kingdom of Prasino has sunken to the bottom of the sea, it was once a magnificence palace favored by the kingdom's patron Sea Goddess, Thalassa. They were two rulers of the Prasino Kingdom, noble King Alexandros and beautiful Queen Artemisia.

King Alexandros has brown hair and beard, blue eyes, and donning green robes with a golden crown on his head. His lovely wife possess beauty, having blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow dress with sleeves. The royal couple lived a peaceful life with their beloved daughters, each with their own beauty and interest.

Beautiful and loving Naida, the eldest daughter.

She has long, wavy auburn hair, tanned skin, and a tall, yet willowy figure. Her eyes are a beautiful azure blue color and has full red lips. The Princess wears a sky blue dress that reached to the ground with the upper part of the dress and the overskirt being yellow. Her detached sleeves have a similar style to her dress. She adorn herself with a pearl necklace and a tiara made out of seashells. One of the Princess' hobbies involve collecting various collectables, such as shells and special gems.

Kind and compassionate Calliope, the second daughter of the royal family.

The Princess has a willowy, graceful figure, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her golden blonde hair is worn in a bun with a little of her fringe down. She wore an off the shoulder top of purple and pale blue which fades into a darker blue dress decorated with pearls. A purple, fin-like collar circled the back of her neck was attached to her dress. Placed on her head is a golden tiara adorned with pearls. She wears pearl earrings and a gold seashell necklace around her neck. Calliope has a love for music and would have many musical instruments in her room.

Adventurous and brave Theresa, the middle Princess.

She is tall and has a slender figure. The Princess has dark brown hair that is styled in a bob cut with straight fringes. However, unlike her two older sisters, Theresa has pale skin, brown eyes, and is more eager to smile. The Princess wears an off the shoulder puffed sleeves red dress over a yellow dress with long sleeves. Her skirt under her red dress is more of a darker shade of red. On her skirt are three yellow fabric designed as intricate sword blades. On her head is a gold tiara with a red gem at the center. Theresa enjoys the forest and the mountains that she often sneaked out of the palace to see them.

Supportive and encouraging Althea, the fourth daughter.

The Princess has blue eyes and pale pink lips. She wears an elbow-length deep purple gloves and a frilly dark green dress edged with deep purple. Her bright red hair is let down in wavy locks like the waves. Her ancient Cretan-hairstyle has a jeweled diadem made out of pearls. On the waistline of her dress, she wears an ornate gold belt. Althea loves her family so much that one of her talents include painting portraits of her sisters, father, and mother.

Sweet and nature-loving Daphne, the last and youngest daughter.

Daphne is a young girl with blonde hair tied in low pigtails with many flowers in her hair. She has her mother's brown eyes and a beautiful bright smile. She wore a purple dress that reached a little passed her knees with many flowers in the skirt. Butterfly sleeves rest on her shoulders and around the waistline of her dress, is a lilac sash with a flower on it. The youngest Princess loves plants that she owns a greenhouse filled with many to see.

* * *

The royal family once lived a peaceful life despite the long war against their rivals. However, that all changed when Daphne turned six. The Prasino Queen died from an unknown illness. The news devastate the entire family, mostly her because she had little time spent with her mother. Eventually, the rivals of Prasino, Kokkino, battled even fiercer. Despite the two kingdoms were at war ever since King Alexandros ascended the throne, they never fought this hard before...

Had news of the royal family's loss cause them to think that the Prasino King grew weak? Well, they had another thing for them. Alexandros would wield the Staff of the Ancients, given to him by the Sea Goddess, to help him fight in this war, putting the Kingdom of Kokkino in an disadvantage. The war continued to last and there doesn't seem to be an end to it...

One day, a young man came to the Kingdom of Prasino who wished to have an audience with the King personally.

"Your Majesty," the man kneel in front of the King. "I once come from a land that knows nothing of war, yet I got captured by the Kokkino King, Bluebeard."

"Rise, young fellow." Alexandros replied as the man did as he was told. "What's your name?"

"My name is Cassius." the man introduce himself.

"You say... That you were a prisoner of Kokkino?" the King questioned.

"Yes. My homeland was destroyed and I was sent to that awful place." Cassius explained rather calmly.

"Yet when you escaped, you came here. Why would you come to this kingdom when it's in the middle of war with Kokkino?" the King asked.

"Well- I... I heard that the war is close to coming to an end. H-However, the Kokkinoans are stubborn. They won't yield, even if they are at an disadvantage." Cassius answered.

King Alexandros stood from his throne to approach the man with a stern expression.

 _'Oh no, did he see passed me?'_ Cassius started to panic in dread.

If he saw through him then there's no chance in bringing Kokkino back to its former glory! However, that wasn't why the King approached him. Putting his hands on his shoulders, Alexandros smiled.

"There's no need to feel nervous, Cassius. An enemy of Kokkino is a friend of mine."

Cassius let out a sigh of relief as the King called for his daughters.

"I'd like you to meet my five beautiful daughters." Alexandros explained as the Princesses came into the throne room. He gestured to each of his daughters as he introduce them to Cassius, "Princess Naida, Princess Calliope, Princess Theresa, Princess Althea, and Princess Daphne."

"It's an honor to meet the Prasino Princesses." Cassius replied.

* * *

For four years, Cassius have serve King Alexandros in the war that he had gained the King's complete trust as well as his daughters. He was made into the King's chancellor for his wisdom and knowledge of a way to defeat Kokkino. One day, as Fate has it, Cassius planned to get Alexandros to preform the Blood Binding Ritual. Once he imprisoned the Sea Goddess with the Staff of Ancients, she'll bring Prasino to its downfall, returning glory to Kokkino.

Meanwhile, fifteen year old Theresa and ten year old Daphne discuss about having a little sight-seeing. They heard that there was a land near Kokkino that has a beautiful scenery that both Princesses were interested- Theresa because she wanted to see the forest and Daphne because she heard of the variety of plants growing there. However, something was bothering the youngest Princess.

"But Theresa, that land is near Kokkino and Naida told us not to go there." Daphne remarked on her older sister's warning.

"We're not going to Kokkino, Daphne- just the place near it." Theresa tried to assured her little sister. "We'll just look from a safer distance."

"Going where?" a scolding voice questioned.

The two quickly turned around to see a disapproving Naida. Her arms are cross and her expression told the girls that she was expecting an answer right now.

"Naida," Theresa exclaimed nervously. "What a surprise..."

"Just where do you two think you're going?" Naida asked with that scolding tone of hers.

"We're just going to..." Daphne trailed off.

"Um..." Theresa tried to think of an excuse, but it proved difficult. "We're..."

"Going near Kokkino?" Naida answered their excuse for them.

 _'Uh oh.'_ Daphne thought.

Uh oh was right. The eldest Princess looked ready to explode!

"I thought I told you to never venture near that kingdom!" Naida exclaimed in frustration.

"But we're just thinking about it." Theresa offered, her eyes looking down sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter! You two are going to get into trouble if you set foot nearby that kingdom's soil!" Naida continued.

"Why don't you want us to go?" Theresa questioned, a hint of anger was in her tone which she didn't catch.

Naida looked at Daphne before lowering down her tone, "Because ever since that day... She'd be worried out of her mind if something happened to the two of you."

Theresa immediately realize what Naida meant and any trail of anger disappeared. It was when their mother passed away that Naida took on that motherly role, being the eldest out of all of them. The Queen's death had also affected Naida in a way because she had to take on the responsibility in caring for her four sisters and making sure that they were safe.

The Princess let out a sigh as she walked up to her sisters. Both Theresa and Daphne expected for her to lead them away to their rooms like she normally do. To their surprise, however, she wrapped her arms around them. Although, Naida had to kneel on her knees as well as Theresa for her to hug Daphne.

"Please, don't do something stupid." she whispered into their ears. "Don't venture near Kokkino."

Neither Theresa nor Daphne spoke. They returned Naida's hug and stay that way until the eldest sister calmed down. After she left to check up on Calliope, Daphne turned to Theresa.

"Theresa..." the youngest sister began to have second thoughts.

"I know." Theresa replied as she ponder on her own thoughts.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." Daphne suggested, earning silence from her sister.

After pondering on the thought all night, Theresa started to also reconsider. However, those thoughts only lasted for a week. Her curiosity and longing for adventure soon got the better of her.

* * *

On the night before that fateful day, Princess Naida walked into her father's room.

"Father?" Naida took a peek.

She saw him on his desk with a stack full of paper. He had his hands on his head. Something was wrong. He looked full of stress.

"Oh, Naida." Alexandros respond as soon as he realized the Princess. "Come in, Daughter."

Naida closed the door before she approached the King, "What's wrong, Father? You looked troubled."

"Nothing, dear. Just feeling a little stress is all." the King answered.

He decided not to tell his daughter about Chancellor Cassius' idea. Earlier in the morning a week ago, when Naida was checking on her sisters, Chancellor Cassius met up with the King in the Strategy Room. They were discussing the matter of the rival kingdom and tried to find a way to end this long war. That was when the Chancellor suggested an idea the King never heard of.

 _"Cassius, what news have you gather on Kokkino?"_

 _"Just that they are close to being defeated thanks to the Staff of the Ancients the Sea Goddess gave you." the Chancellor answered._

 _"If only there's a way to defeat them once and for all..." the King pondered._

 _"If I may say, there might be a way..." Cassius began._

 _"Well, what is it? Speak my friend." the King was opened to suggestions._

 _This was now his chance! The Chancellor now has the opportunity to get the King to perform the Blood Binding Ritual. He can get the Sea Goddess, Thalassa, to get angry at the King for betraying her. Sure Prasino will be defeated, but he shall save many countless lives from the war. Both Prasino and Kokkino._

 _"I heard that there is this ancient spell called the Blood Binding Ritual. If will have the Sea Goddess do whatever you want. Prasino can win the war with her by your side."_

 _"Hm... That does seemed a good idea." King thought for a moment. "But what if it doesn't work?"_

 _"Before, you only got the advantage because of the Staff of the Ancients Thalassa had entrusted to you. Think if it's the actual Sea Goddess, herself, fighting alongside with you. With her, you can win and finally end this war." Cassius continued._

 _"Really?" the King asked. "This ritual seemed too good to be true."_

 _Cassius started to frown. He became worried. What if the King started to realized that he is pushing him into doing it? All his work will be for nothing if he got caught._

 _"Believe me, it sound unbelievable when I first heard of it." he replied as calmly as he could._

 _"Does this spell do more?" the King questioned, uncertain._

 _"The downside is that the Sea Goddess will be forced to do all your wishes." the Chancellor explained._

 _After some silence, Cassius worried more. He hoped that the King wasn't having second thoughts. He needed him to go along with it, without pushing him._

 _"I'm not so sure if I want to force Thalassa into doing my bidding..." Alexandros trailed off. "She has been my friend and my father's. She was even the one who led me to Artemisia."_

 _"Your Majesty, if you do not stop this war, think of what this war can do to your daughters." Cassius replied._

 _This was a genuine feeling and it was true. During his four years staying in Prasino, the Chancellor personally got the chance to know all five Princesses and each of them expressed their desire for the war to end._

 _He recalled each of their problem that this war has caused them:_

 _"With Mother gone, I hoped my sisters can live out a peaceful life without wars." Naida once told him._

 _"I missed the time when my sisters would play with Father and I would sing songs for them." Calliope remarked as she touch her instrument._

 _"We once have annual picnics in the forest. Father used to take us to see the trees and the wonderful scenery." Theresa answered sadly._

 _"I wanted my father to be well. This war is making him distant from us." Althea comments as she paints the family portrait._

 _"We used to be happy. Even though the war started long time ago, we never had to wait and wonder when it would end." Daphne remembered as she pick flowers for her garden._

 _"Your Majesty, a_ _ll this fighting has already affected them, if you have yet to realized." he continued.  
_

 _He waited for a response until the King replied, "Let me think about it."_

Alexandros has been stressing on the idea for a week that he would worry his daughters.

"Father?"

The King remembered that Naida was still with him.

"I'm alright, Daughter. Go to bed." he replied.

"Okay, but please, get some rest, Father." the Princess advised.

"I will, Daughter." he replied.

"We love you." Naida told him as she closed the door.

The King looked at a clock to see that it was passed midnight. It was getting late, so he took Naida's advice and went to bed. He shall think of his decision in the morning.

* * *

In the meantime, early in the morning, close to dawn, Princess Theresa headed to the palace doors. She was about to opened it until...

"Where are you going?" a voice asked.

The Princess jumped a bit and turn around to see that it was Daphne.

"Oh, Daphne. You startled me." Theresa let out a sigh of relief. "I thought that you were Naida."

"Are you still thinking of going?" Daphne questioned.

A mischievous smile spread on her face as she put a finger to her lips, "Don't tell big sis, okay?"

"But she told you not to." Daphne reminded her.

"Seeing that you're out of your room... Then you must want to come along too, am I right?" Theresa questioned playfully as she crossed her arms.

"Well..." Daphne meekly trailed off.

Theresa softly giggled as she hold her little sister's hands, "It'll be quick. We'll see the land from a safe distance."

"Hmm..." the girl was still hesitant.

"We'll just take a quick peak and come back when the sun rise up. We'll be back home before anyone realized that we're gone." she offered.

"Hmm... Okay." Daphne agreed as she happily followed her sister outside.

The Princesses got in a boat, enough for at least four people. Daphne sat on the front seat while Theresa pushed until they were on the water. She later got into the boat just as the current gently pushed them. They saw the crumbling Kingdom of Kokkino until their boat got drifted towards the kingdom's land.

"Oh no, the current caught us!" Theresa exclaimed as the waters suddenly rocked their boat roughly.

It wasn't long until their boat have arrived to the Kingdom of Kokkino. The land was covered in fog since the sun was not up yet. Theresa was the first to get off the boat to looked around, despite the fog covering everything. She then helped Daphne so they can try to see passed the mist.

"What are we doing to do now, Theresa?" Daphne questioned in worry.

"Don't worry, Daphne." the Princess looked at the sky, although she looked worried herself. The fog started to lighten a little as the sun started to rise. "We still have time to get back home. Come on, let's get back on the boat."

Before they even got on the vessel, they stopped when they heard footsteps. Little did they knew, someone was watching them when their boat drifted to Kokkino. A figure came out from the foggy mist. At first, the Princesses couldn't make out the figure in the fog, but when it clears up a bit, they let out a gasp in shock. It was a man with noticeable blue beard, dressed in red with a crown on his head. This was no ordinary Kokkinoan man. Standing in front of them is King Bluebeard, their father's enemy!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Prasino's two lovely Princesses?" Bluebeard mused. "What an honor for the two of you to come and visit."

"Run, Daphne!" Theresa told her sister in alarm.

The two girls immediately ran, using the fog to hide themselves from the King. However, he wasn't bothered to go and chase after them, smiling at their futile attempt to escape.

"You may run, but you can't hide." he warned.

Suddenly, the fog lift up, clearing everything that was hidden from sight. The Princesses were gone, but it wasn't a big deal. Without their boat, they can't leave. He took the boat and had it transfer to the Secret Pier. Once he tied the boat, he began his search for the girls.

In the forest, Theresa was hiding amongst the green branches, which doesn't bode well since she's wearing red. She and Daphne had split up in the fog, so she doesn't know where her little sister is. Theresa could only hoped that the young girl was safe. While she was in the forest, she saw Bluebeard has taken the boat and followed him to the Seashore Flower Field. She was careful so she wouldn't get caught. However, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of purple. She went to check on it... But it wasn't Daphne. It was just a piece of purple cloth. Remembering about Bluebeard, she turn around to see that he was no longer there. Darn. She has lost sight of him!

 _'Great, how can I find where he took the boat now?'_ Theresa thought in frustration.

The Princess quickly hid when she heard footsteps approaching near the gates. To her relief, it was her sister.

"D-" she was about to call her sister when she was quickly cut off.

A hand covered her mouth, preventing her from warning Daphne of the danger. Theresa tried to break free, but couldn't. She was let go when Bluebeard took her to his chamber only for him locked her in a tank.

"You shall stay here, Princess. I'm going for your sister next." Bluebeard told her.

"Whenever you're going to do, it won't work. My father will saved us from your treachery." Theresa boldly replied as she banged against the glass.

"Maybe, but for how long?" the King questioned.

"What?" the Princess became confused.

"Your father has been busy with the war against me for so long, he must have cared less for you and your sisters."

"Don't you dare mock my father, he loves us!"

"Then why would he allowed you to easily walk in my kingdom, hmm?" Bluebeard taunts.

"He didn't let us ventured to your kingdom." Theresa answered in defeat.

"Oh?"

"It... My fault. I'd made the foolish decision in coming." the Princess explained, feeling regret for not heeding Naida's warning.

"Well, it's quite unfortunate that your father never taught you that curiosity is a very dangerous thing." Bluebeard mockingly remarked. "Now if your father does treasure you like you said, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he surrender for you sake."

"What do you mean?"

"Despite I like to stay and chat, Princess, I have other things to do. Leaving you here alone would be a bit boring, so let's make this a little interesting." Bluebeard pushed a button as the tank was slowly filling with water. The King took pleasure of the Princess' distress as the water started to reach to her ankles. "If your father doesn't surrender by the end of this day, the tank will be filled with water and you'll drown. But I guess you don't have to worry... If he'll save you." Bluebeard was about to exit his room. "I'll see you soon, Princess... Or not."

He locked the door once he exited, leaving the girl alone to drown. Theresa desperately tried to find a way out, but couldn't. It was hopeless as the water started to reach to her knees...

* * *

Daphne wandered around, trying to find the boat and her sister. She noticed the doors to the red palace, but it was locked. However, her eyes wandered to the pier and to her delight, there was the boat! Unfortunately, Theresa wasn't there. As she walked to the Secret Pier, she felt uneasy as a large shadow loomed over her.

"Now I found you, Princess." a voice startled the girl as she saw the King behind her.

"Bluebeard," she gasped. "What have you done to Theresa? Where did you took her?!"

"Oh, your sister is fine, unharmed... For the moment." Bluebeard answered.

The Princess looked for a way to escape, but the King was blocking the only exit. Still, she attempt to get away. She was able to get passed him, but he grabbed her arm before she could exit the Underground Tunnel. The Princess dropped her red flower pendent when the King pulled her away from the doors.

"No! Let me go!" Daphne struggled as the King's grip on her tightened.

"No, you and your sister are now my prisoners. Once your father receive news that I got both of you, he'll surrender the war to me." Bluebeard replied as he took the little girl to the Forgotten Cave.

There was a net in one of the shipwreck, prefect. The mad King pushed the little girl into the net. He then have the net be pulled up so the Princess couldn't reach the ground. Breaking the missing part of the mechanism, Bluebeard left the girl as he locked the only entrance to the Forgotten Cave.

* * *

As the sun rise to signal a new day, Princess Naida was the first to wake. It was her daily routine to check up on her sisters. Seventeen year old Calliope is in her room, check. Recently turned fourteen, Althea is still sleeping on her bed, check. Next was Theresa. However, when the eldest sister came into the room, she immediately panic that the room was empty! She quickly rushed to Daphne's room to find the little girl missing as well! It was no coincident that both of her sisters are out of their rooms. And Naida know why, they didn't listen to her and ventured near Kokkino like she feared.

The nineteen year old Princess quickly ran outside her home and grabbed a boat. She would have informed her father, but he was already busy with the war. The Princess didn't want to trouble him any further. On her way to Kokkino, Naida was feeling wary of the sea for some reason. The waves crashed into the rocks and it looked savage and unwelcoming. Nevertheless, she safely arrived to Kokkino to begin her search for her little sisters. Unfortunately, her boat got hit by a rock and had sunk. She's trapped until she find her sisters and their boat.

She searched and searched and at the same time, staying hidden from any Kokkinoan who might be on the lookout. The only safest place she can be is the Courtyard Path. Having no luck in finding her sisters, the only thing she manage to find was a key to the water gate. The Princess panicked when she saw a boat heading her way and was tempted to hide. However, her worries were put at ease when she recognize the figure of a man as he walk off the vessel. He apparently seemed to notice her as he approached the Princess.

"Chancellor! I'm so glad I found you. My little sisters are missing. I've told Daphne and Theresa a thousand times not to go near Kokkino, but they never listened!" Naida explained. "I'm worried they've been captured by some Kokkinoan soldiers. Can you help me find them?"

"I will try my best, Princess." Cassius tries to put up the act that he's on Prasino's side.

He felt kinda bad that he had persuaded the Princess' father into performing the Blood Binding Ritual, but it was necessary. He didn't mean for them to get mixed up in this war. He continued his search until he found a picture of the Princesses and a ransom letter.

We have your princesses- they

will be returned to the Kingdom of

Prasino once we have your complete

surrender!

Looking deeper into the letter there was a pendent that belongs to Daphne. The Chancellor met up with Naida to give the pendent to her.

"Where did you find this?" Naida started to worry even more as her suspicion proved to be correct.

"At the water gate." Cassius answered.

"The water gate? Oh no! So they were taken to Kokkino! There's a secret passage that goes there, and luckily, I have the key for it here! Please, hurry!" the Princess gave the key as the Chancellor went to do his job.

He decided to first saved Daphne, since she was the youngest and must have been terrified out of her mind. The Chancellor found her after unlocking the Forgotten Cave. She was trapped in a net on one of the shipwreck. He fixed the mechanism by putting the crank back in its place. Lowering the net to the ground, Cassius help the girl out of her predicament.

"Chancellor! I'm sorry for the trouble... Our boat got caught in a swift current towards Kokkino. We tried to return, but that crazy King Bluebeard caught us! He took Theresa somewhere. I hoped she's all right! He tied our boat at his secret pier, but we must hurry. We've got to save her!" Daphne explained as she left the cave to the pier.

Cassius followed the girl where she stood in one spot, worried for Theresa's safety.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll find her." he assured the girl as she gave a sad smile.

After the Chancellor found a Goddess Figurine in a pile of junk on the boat, Naida came to the Secret Pier.

"Naida!" Daphne ran to hug her big sister.

"Oh Daphne, thank goodness your safe!" the Princess was too overjoyed to scold her sister right now. "Where's Theresa?"

"King Bluebeard has her." Daphne frowned.

Naida then turned her attention to Cassius, "Chancellor, please, you must rescue Theresa! Who knows what that monstrous king is doing to her?"

"Don't worry, we won't leave without you. Please be careful!" Daphne replied as she gave the man a mural piece.

"I will." the Chancellor promised as he started to look for any clues that can give him access to the Kokkino Palace.

When he entered the red palace, he saw to his horror what was in front of him. It was Theresa! She's in the tank filled with water that has already reached to her shoulders. The Princess was banging against the glass in panic, afraid of drowning, and gasping to be set free before the tank is completely filled.

Cassius quickly gathered the three mermaids required to unlock the tank. By the time he returned, Theresa was trying her best to keep her chin up so she wouldn't drowned.

"Hang in there, Princess Theresa!" the Chancellor replied as he tried to solve the puzzle as quickly as he can.

When he finished the puzzle, the glass door swing opened. All the water spilled out and the Princess collapsed to the floor. Cassius quickly rushed to help the girl up. She coughed violently, trying to get water out of her lungs. As the Chancellor helped her get up on her feet, her vision focus on who has rescued her.

"Chancellor! Thank the Goddess it's you!" Theresa sighed in relief. "King Bluebeard locked me in here and left me to drown! Did you find Daphne?"

"Yes, she and Naida are waiting for you at the pier. You go ahead of me, just to be safe." Cassius explained.

"Oh, she's at the pier with Naida? OK, I'll meet you down there!" the Princess leave as the Chancellor waited.

He knew that someone was spying on _him_ and turned around to see the King who he once loyally served.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my most 'trusted' advisor..." King Bluebeard was quick to knock him out. "You were supposed to be my spy, and yet here I find you releasing my precious bargaining chips. Now you shall witness how I deal with traitors, you Prasino scum!"

* * *

Some time has passed while the three Princesses waited at the Secret Pier. They were getting worried about the Chancellor when he came rushing towards them.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed as he joined the boat.

He rowed the boat when Theresa suddenly spoke, "Something is happening to the waves."

"Kokkino is being destroyed!" Daphne realized at the destruction of the kingdom.

"What's going on?" Naida questioned in worry.

"Oh no, I made a terrible mistake!" Cassius feared.

From a distance, the Kingdom of Prasino started to sink. Suddenly, the Sea Goddess, Thalassa, rise from the depths of the sea. Bounded to the King, the Goddess unleashed her fury and revenge at the boat.

"Chancellor!" Naida called out as all four of them tumbled into the sea. "What?" she questioned herself as she noticed her legs quickly turned into a mermaid tail upon contact with water.

They fell into the cold water where the Princesses watched in horror as they transformed into mermaids. Some of their appearance has also altered as a result of the curse. Despite the three of them has survived, the Chancellor didn't make it and drowned to his demise.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Frog Prince and the Mermaid Princess

In the sunken Kingdom of Prasino, she who was once human, cursed into a creature of the sea as a result of her father angering the Sea Goddess. After since that day, Princess Naida continued to care for her beloved sisters. Unfortunately, the Chancellor drowned on that day. They were too late to save him and had lived on as mermaids for nearly three hundred years. No time has passed for them and they have remained young.

The eldest Princess didn't understand one thing though...

Calliope has a long beautiful sapphire blue tail with hints of purple. She wears a sea shell bra that is similar to the style of the dress she wore as a human, being blue and purple with many pearls decorating the material. Her arms faded from her light tanned skin to dark blue.

Theresa has more of a ruby-red tail, which is understandable, seeing red is her favorite color. She wore a fiery red sea shell bra with off the shoulder translucent cloth of yellow and amber. Her arms were like Calliope's, however, her skin faded into a yellow color, not blue.

Althea's upper body is clothed in pale green seaweed and net. Her arms fade from pale to dark purple to black near the hands. She has a long fish-like tail with four long purple, blue wing-like fins along the sides and ends in a large dark pink tail fin outlined in black. Her diadem was transformed into a crown made out of coral. Her red hair was more flowy and less curly.

Daphne has a light pink top with a little puff sleeves at her shoulders. Her tail is a lovely shade of purple like lavender. Some of the flowers on her hair were replace with sea flowers.

Lastly, Naida wore an emerald green sea shell bra and has a lovely sea green tail much like the hint of green in the sea from a distance. Her shell tiara that she worn as a human was changed into a different tiara- one made out of white and aquamarine pearls, a few starfish, and a light blue scallop shell at the center. As a mermaid, she now has a golden armlet on her left arm with a green bracelet. She did, however, retained the pearl necklace she wore as a human.

All her sisters have frilly fins along their biceps in their respective colors. However, only Naida didn't. She was the only one who have normal human arms... Why was that? Why was she the only one? Was it because she was the oldest? Just why?

However, the Prasino Princesses didn't have bizarre appearance. The King has it worse. As the King Crab, Alexandros' upper half is human while his lower half has crab legs. His long white beard turned into seaweed green and he seemed to wear a medieval helmet piece under his crown. His arms and hands resembles crab claws. Ever since he was cursed, he has been acting crabby... No pun intended.

That day... After the Prasino King realized too late that he was deceived from the late Chancellor, he went to the Worship Room in the temple that would summon the Sea Goddess. For nine years after his curse, she has refused to answer his summoning. It was on the tenth year that she appeared to him.

"Please, Thalassa. Forgive me, I'd made a terrible mistake. I was a fool for poisoning our friendship to gain the advantage in the war." the King admits his wrong inside her temple, practically asking for the Sea Goddess' mercy.

The statue of the Sea Goddess came to life as her spirit came out to confront her... Friend. The King remembered the Goddess well. Long blonde hair, wearing a beautiful long blue dress that shimmers like the sea with gold detailing like the rays of the sun. She was still chained because of the Blood Binding Ritual he performed a decade ago. And, oh yes... Her fierce stare.

"A fool you are!" Thalassa glared at Alexandros with those piercing angry blue eyes of hers. "How do I know if I can trust you?! That you won't betray me the second time?!"

"All I want is to end this. It's been too long that my life is bounded to the sea." the King replied.

"And what of your daughters?" the Sea Goddess asked, still angry at him.

"I want them to be free from the curse as well." Alexandros added.

"Hm," she thought for a moment before making her decision. "Very well, I shall give you a second chance since your daughters were innocent... Unlike you."

"Thank you." the King answered.

"I don't need your gratitude!" she snapped. "Listen well, Alexandros. For you and your family to regain your humanity, you must undo what you've done to me."

"What must I do?"

"You do nothing. Your daughters, however, must find five elemental orbs. Once in contact with these orbs, your daughters' curse shall be lifted. You'll need to construct a machine. Then and only then will you, yourself, regain human form." with that final instruction, the spirit of the Sea Goddess faded away, leaving the King alone in the temple.

* * *

In the Prasino Palace, Princess Theresa was making a flower crown for her sister, Daphne. Linking pink and purple flowers together, the Princess added a touch of red in the crown. She knew Daphne will love it. After adding the finishing touches, Theresa sighed as she reflect on her life. It's been ten years since they were cursed. She missed running around the forest and exploring the mountains. However, the Princess knew it was no use to argue. After all, she and her sisters have been like this... Without a way to break their curse. They could remain this way... Possibly forever.

"No," she shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought, "I mustn't think that way. There must be a way to break this curse."

Seeing that she was finished with the crown, the Prasino Princess left her room to swim to Daphne's bedroom. She knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer.

 _'She must be in the greenhouse.'_ Theresa thought as she swim to the room filled with plants.

However, she was wrong. Daphne was no where to be seen. The Princess did notice a piece of coral near Daphne's Chamber. It looked purple and... Poisonous? Theresa was careful not to touch it when she went to knock.

"Come in." the young mermaid's voice replied. Theresa came in to see Daphne tending to some of her flowers. When she notice her, the young mermaid stopped what she was doing. "Theresa!"

She swam over to hug her sister.

"Hi Daphne." the Princess giggled. In a playful tone, Theresa added, "I have a little surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?!" Daphne became elated. Theresa showed the young mermaid the flower crown as Daphne's eyes widen. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you, Theresa!" she gave her another hug.

Theresa laugh as she put the flower crown on Daphne's head, "Here you go."

"I look pretty, don't I?" the young mermaid asked playfully.

"Very pretty," the fifteen year old agreed. "And when you grow up, you'll become a beautiful young woman just like all of us."

Daphne eyes twinkle at the thought of the idea. To be as beautiful as her sisters... Oh, how she wished she could grow up!

"Theresa, Daphne!" Calliope entered the room.

"What is it, Calliope?" Theresa asked, concern. Judging from her sister's worried eyes, the two waited nervously for the answer.

"It's Father. He wants to see all of us in the throne room." Calliope explained she she leave to get Althea.

Daphne and Theresa looked at each other in worry before leaving the chamber to meet with their father in the throne room.

* * *

They entered the room to see Naida and Alexandros waiting for them. The girls noticed that Naida had a very worried expression while their father looked... Hopeful? What was going on?

After Calliope entered the throne room along with Althea, the King started his announcement.

"Ah, Daughters. I am glad that you're all here. Listen, there is a way to break this curse." he began.

Four of the Mermaid Princess perked their heads in unison, awed at the very good news. However, Theresa notice Naida was looking down.

"Naida, what's wrong?" she questioned, giving comfort to her eldest sister.

Naida looked at King before he gave her a little nod to explain the rest.

She sighed, "In order to break our curse, we have to find the five elemental orbs..."

"That's great news!" Daphne exclaimed.

"However," she stopped her sisters from rejoicing, "The orbs are scattered and once we find them, our curse will completely be gone. After that, we have to go our separate ways."

"What?" Althea asked in worry. She don't want her family to be broken up, she wanted them to be together.

"What about you, Father?" Calliope turned to the King.

He also sighed sadly, "Unfortunately, you all may be free upon contact with the orbs. For me, I need all five to break mine. And I'm afraid, if you start searching, you all will have to part ways for now..."

With that sad news, the King retired to his room, leaving his daughters in worry. They all decided to go to Naida's room to discuss on the matter.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"We should find those elemental orbs. It's the only way we can gain our humanity and Father's." Naida spoke rather quietly.

"But who will find which orb?" Althea asked.

"Father told me that the five elemental orbs are Fire, Metal, Water, Earth, and Wood." Naida answered.

"Five orbs for five of us..." Calliope trailed off. "I guess you'll find the Metal Orb, Naida. Theresa will search for the Fire orb, Daphne will find Earth, Althea will get Wood, and I will search for Water."

"What about the land walkers?" Althea questioned.

Over these ten years of living life as a mermaid, Althea and the King were used to calling humans "land walkers", which Naida found it strange considering that they were once humans.

"I think it be best if they don't find out about us." Naida comments.

"Why not?" Daphne questioned in confusion.

"If they see us the way we are, they might try to catch us... Especially those who aren't knowledgeable about magic and curses." Calliope answered.

"Calliope's right. Time still goes on for them, but not for us. Who knows how much the world above us has changed as well as its inhabitants." Naida added.

The others didn't disagree, but all looked down in sadness. Neither of them spoke until Theresa did.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"It'll only be for awhile, we'll see each other again." Althea tried to remain hopeful.

"Right." Calliope agreed, trying to smile.

"Let's meet up at the front of the palace tonight." Naida suggested.

All four nod their heads before going to their rooms, leaving the eldest Princess by herself. The thought of leaving her sisters for a while really broke her heart.

Later, the five Prasino Princesses met up in front of the doors just like they planned. There wasn't much to bring, but Naida did notice Theresa carrying a small dagger in it's sheath around her waist. The eldest Princess couldn't help, but smile. That is so Theresa, always ready for any adventure.

They all hold hands together.

"Good luck in finding your elemental orbs." Althea replied.

"Safe trip for all of you." Calliope added.

"Goodbye." Theresa was the first to leave.

"Farewell, my beloved sisters." Naida addressed to her remaining family before she left.

Soon, one by one, the sisters parted to go their own way to find the orbs.

* * *

In 1300, after many years have passed, Princess Naida has grew restless at this fruitless search. She has been searching for a very long time, two hundred and ninety years as a matter of fact. Just why? Argh! Tasked to find the Metal Orb, it was the only way for her to become human. It wasn't because she has a reason to become human. Calliope missed the human world and Theresa longed for the forest and mountains. She wasn't sure if Althea or Daphne have any reasons or desires to become human again. However, what the Princess want is to see her family again. She'd missed them. Without the orb, she can't return home.

Unfortunately, just like Naida's wish to return home to see her family again, she also grew careless from her frustration. And that carelessness got the Princess in big trouble.

"Oh, where is it?" the Princess stressed over her inability to find the treasure.

While searching for the orb, Naida didn't notice a large net was approaching her way. It was when a group of fish swam away at fast speed that the Princess saw the net. By the time she attempts to swim away, it was too late. She and some of the fish were unlucky enough to get caught. Soon, the Princess felt herself being lifted as the net started to rise, pulling her away from the depths of the sea. Naida started to panic as she struggled against the rope surrounding her.

 _'What should I do? I'm trapped!'_ she thought frantically.

Fearful for what is to become of her, Naida tried one last attempt to break free. It was brave act, yet it was also useless. Finally, the net was raised from the waters and onto the deck. Still tangled by the ropes, Naida found herself being stared at by three fishermen.

Her eyes widen in uncertainty and fear. It's been years since Naida have seen another human being before. Yet, these were not the eyes of the human she have encounter before. There was nothing, but greed in them. Just looking at them make her feel uneasy. They looked so menacing and intimidating that the Princess dared not to speak in front of these men.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" one man asked with blonde hair, dressed in red.

The man also had a curly mustache and beard. The color red made Naida felt uneasy, reminding her of the Kokkino King who kidnapped her sisters many years ago. She also assumed that he is the leader of the group since he dressed much finer than the other two.

"No, they're not, Damian. It's a mermaid!" another with wheat in his mouth.

"What? Serious? Mermaids aren't real! They're only in stories like the one about mermaids granting immortality with their tears." the last man with a small beard replied.

Naida knew that tale too and it wasn't a made up story. It was about a mermaid who had her heart broken when a human prince choose an eloquent Princess over she. She would cry by the shore and her tears will transform a bare land into a lush farmland. Ever since then, everyone would want to chase after a mermaid. The Princess then trembled as a thought entered her mind.

 _'Are these men going to use me for my tears?'_

"Hey, whenever if this is a real mermaid or not, this girl can make us rich!" the man named Damian explained in excitement.

"Yes, people will pay to see a living mermaid!" the third guy added.

"Let us pay thanks to the Sea Goddess for this great fortune!" the second suggested. Naida's body went numbed at that remark.

 _'Was Thalassa that angry at Father that she wanted me to get caught?'_

She was so absorbed in the thought, she didn't notice two of the men had grabbed her out of the net until they dump her inside a tank filled with water. She examined the space of her confinement. It was fairly large for her to swim around, however, there wasn't not enough space for her to move. It was too enclosed and restricting...

Naida tried to search for a way out despite she knew it was hopeless. She had filled herself with too much hope that eventually, she sink to the bottom of the tank in despair.

"Don't try thinking to escape." Damian warned.

The Princess simply looked at him before looking away, not wanting to see the faces of her captors. When her captors moved her under the deck and left her be, Naida let out a slow, sad sigh. She leaned her back against the glass and wrapped her arms around her tail. She then rest her head on the side as she sadly look at her reflection from the glass.

A million "what if" played in her mind as well as the same thoughts disturbed her.

"Why?"

* * *

Eventually, the fishermen moved Naida from the boat to a traveling carriage. She was given a larger tank, which she could care less. Nothing could make her happy other than finding the orb and being reunited with her beloved sisters and father. The world around her has changed as well as the people.

When hungry, people do monstrous things... When filled with envy, many destroyed themselves... Greed would bring utter sadness... Being prideful will cause suffering... When full of wraith, mistakes cannot be taken back... Uncontrollable desire will only bring destruction... When poor, humans sacrifice whatever to satisfy their needs.

Her days as a mermaid has brought nothing, but misery for the Princess. Like what she feared, those greedy fishermen had put her in display and charged admission to see the "Miraculous Mermaid". Naida's heart aches, she longed to become human and to be free again. To them, she was a lesser being even though she was once their kind.

 _'How utterly dreadful...'_ she thought to herself as tears welled up in her eyes. _'If this is how humans have become, then I want nothing to do with this reality at all!'_

She cried every night while her human captors slept, wishing to either have her legs back or set free from her captivity. Everyday, she was forced to "entertain" the crowd as their showered the fishermen with gold coins and applauded. They would travel, taking Naida further and further from the ocean where she can't escape. The Mermaid Princess despaired. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months... Even Naida gave up counting, so she had no idea how long she was held captive.

"Boys, we are sure rich!" the third man laughed as he bought rum.

"And it's all thanks to Little Miss Mermaid!" Damian remarked, giving her an evil sneer.

Naida simply glared at the man, angered for that little insult. She was, however, tired and irritated by those smirk of triumph that those men would give her. Why were these men so prideful at capturing a single mermaid? Let alone a woman who is actually a Princess? She doesn't know. The Mermaid Princess just let out a weary sigh as she simply look in the other direction.

What's going to happen to her now? Is she going to remain here forever? Never to see her family again? How _was_ her family? Are they okay? Will she be free? Is she going to stay trapped as a mermaid forever?

These never ending questions just made her head hurts even more.

The men finally stopped their carriage near the edge of the forest for the night.

"This is it, boys!" the second man exclaimed. "Once we finished here, we'll travel the world!"

Naida dreaded the news. This is going to be the last time she'll be in Crete? Where will they take her after that?

"Yeah, but it's getting late. Let sleep here and tomorrow, we'll show the crowd our mermaid!" the third guy replied.

The Princess hated her human captors. Always calling her "mermaid" and claiming her "theirs" and "ours". Although she never spoke to them, she does have a name! And she doesn't belong to anyone! She isn't some decorative doll meant to be on display nor a fish caught in a net!

After her captors left to sleep, the mermaid reflect more on her past.

"Oh well," Naida spoke to herself as her captors fell asleep. "I guess it was my fault for getting myself caught in this mess."

The Princess then sunk at the bottom of the tank as she lets the overwhelming yet familiar feeling of doubt lulled her to sleep. Before she did drift off to sleep, however, she offered a small prayer to the Sea Goddess.

 _'Goddess of the Sea, Thalassa, please forgive my father for his betrayal. Please, help me from being taken away. I asked for your help not as the daughter of the man who imprisoned you, but as a woman who wished to be set free.'_

* * *

The next day, cheers loudly echos throughout the forest that it caught the attention of a certain little green creature. James was at his little pond until he heard festive cheers and laughs.

 _'A crowd? Why would they come here, in the edge of the forest?'_ James thought in curiosity.

Wanting to know what was going on, the Frog Prince jumped out of his pond to find out. As he got closer to the clearing, he heard a sad song singing. James tried squeezing between the many feet of the people who have their eyes set on something. However, he almost got squished when he attempted to get closer. There were many shoving and pushing in the front of the crowd.

 _'Okay, not this way. Too dangerous.'_ he thought until he notice a rock. _'Perfect!'_

The Frog Prince struggled out of the crowd to the rock that leads to a small ledge of a cliff. He hopped to each stone until he got a higher view. When he look down, his eyes widen as if he couldn't believe what he saw. To his astonishment, it was a mermaid!

 _'She's very beautiful..._ Beautiful as a Princess _.'_ James thought until he shook his head to notice something was wrong.

She was very sad as she sat on a ledge with her tail in the water of the tank. He noticed it in her eyes, that feeling of despair and hopelessness. It was the eyes that he once had, the same one he have right now. And her songs were so... Melancholy. However, only James notice the mellow tune. The people didn't because their cheers drowned out the sorrow in her voice.

The Frog Prince was no longer in awe at the sight of the mermaid for his attention was angrily shifted to the cheering crowd. How dare they treat the poor girl like a trapped bird? How dare they used her for entertainment? Didn't these people see the pain they're causing her? What is wrong with humanity these days? So much greed, evil, and much more to come.

James then looked at the people in charged of the show in animosity.

The man with a feather in his hat, dressed in red was obviously the ringleader in all of this!

"That's right, folks. Step right up to see the Miraculous Mermaid as she sings with her lovely voice!" Damian exclaimed as coins are being thrown at him.

His friends were excitedly catching the falling money that is coming towards them. The crowd stopped cheering when Naida stopped her singing. She was already tired and her voice was starting to strain a bit. However, Damian won't let the Princess rest. He gesture his friend to bring out a whip. He urged her to continue by whipping the dirt, forcing the mermaid to sing even though her voice was already strained. Naida couldn't do anything about it, but continue singing as her captors gain more money and wealth from the crowd.

James couldn't take it anymore. He was going to free the mermaid tonight.

* * *

Later at night, Damian and his friends were celebrating.

"Boys, we did it! The people love us!" Damian declared, partially drunk.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you, Little Miss Mermaid." Nate, the one with the wheat, replied.

Naida just dully stared at the man's eyes, not caring what happens to her anymore. She has given up hope. By tomorrow at dawn, she'll be taken away from home... Forever.

"What's wrong with her? She don't look very happy." Calvin asked.

 _'Well what do you think? You kept me captive here for so long, of course I am unhappy!'_ Naida thought as she put a hand on her throat.

She had badly strained her voice that she couldn't sing for the moment. The only thing she could do was whisper.

"Who cares if she's unhappy. The only thing that matters is her usefulness in making us rich!" Damian spoke with greed in his tone.

"You're right!" Calvin agrees.

"I'm tired, I guess I'll go to bed." Nate replied with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too. Come on, boys. Let leave our mermaid for tomorrow." Damian suggested. He then joked, "It's not like she'll escape from the carriage anyway."

His friends laughed as Naida was left to cry to herself. Was she going to spend the rest of her immortal life like this? She doesn't know anymore. Everything was unclear to her. Looking at the moonlight that shined on her, Naida sing softly so her voice wouldn't get strained any further. It was a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her and her sisters when they were younger. After Queen Artemisia died, Naida would sing the lullaby to her sisters to comfort them, but now... She was the one who needed comfort.

Meanwhile...

James had returned to the edge of the forest, after regaining his strength to hop all the way back here. Unfortunately, the darkness of the night had cover the carriage from his sight. He couldn't find it until he heard someone singing. He recognize that voice. It was the mermaid! Her song was so sweet that it moved his heart. Though, he did heard bitterness in some parts of the lullaby and then crying. It broke his heart to hear the mermaid suffer.

Wasting no more time, James sneaked into the carriage when the rich fishermen were asleep. When he got inside, he followed the voice to find Naida crying under the moonlight.

"Hey, are you okay?" James asked in a low voice.

The Princess stops crying to take notice of the Frog Prince.

"No," she whispered sadly. "I'm not. These people have taken me away from my home... And now, they are going to take me away from my family. I've grown lonely, I've missed them already."

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." James assured the mermaid.

"Who are you?" Naida asked in curiosity, a bit joyful to make a new friend and grateful to have someone to talk to.

She quietly lifted herself from the tank, but could only poke her head out while her fingers cling at the edge of the tank to support herself. She and the Frog Prince panic a bit when they turned their attention at the sound of a loud snore from one of the men.

They both let out a sigh of relief until James spoke quietly.

"I'll explain later. Do you know what will open the tank?" the Frog Prince asked, noticing the back pane of the tank wasn't connected to the front or the two sides.

"That lever over there." Naida quietly pointed to the rigid bar of the mechanism that will open the back.

The Frog Prince hopped all the way to a ledge that was near the lever. However, when James pulled down the lever the first time, it made a very loud sound that startled both him and Naida. He quickly pushed it back up, alarmed that it might wake up Naida's captors. Even the Princess dived back down in the water and waited anxiously. Luckily, the men didn't stir from their rest. One just rolled over and mumbled in his sleep.

"Phew." James gave another sigh of relief as he tried again.

However, this time, he pulled the lever quietly and slowly. Naida watched as all the water were poured out of the tank behind her as the back pane slowly opened. By the time the pane completely opened, only puddles of water were in the tank. The Frog Prince then jumped in front of her.

"Thank you so much." Naida replied. "But I can't escape from here. Without the water, I wouldn't get far with my tail and..." she looked at the sky to see that dawn was approaching. "Even if I do try, my captors will find me."

"Well, maybe you can..." the Frog Prince trailed off.

"How?" Naida questioned.

"If... If you're willing to give me a kiss, I can help you escape." James awkwardly suggested.

Naida was taken aback by the suggestion at first, but then agreed to do it, since she felt the need to express her gratitude for the brave creature. She lend a hand for James to hop on. Lifting him close to her face, she gently pressed her lips to James'. The Mermaid Princess' eyes widen in shock as the frog in her hands started to glow a green aura. She place him on the ground as she saw him transform into a Prince!

"You're..." Naida wanted to speak, but her voice was still strained.

"I promise I'll explain everything, but for now, lets get out of here before they awake. It's almost dawn." James replied as he carried Naida in his arms.

He quietly left the carriage, his footsteps against the evening dew on the grass were light. It was when they were a fair distance away from the carriage, that they could hear a loud angry roar when the sun rise up.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

The two shared a smile as James took Naida to an secret underwater cavern. They sat together, hand in hand, as they shared their story and trust to one another. James explained that his curse was to lose his love ones and Naida told him of her own curse that kept her bound to the sea. The Mermaid Princess and the Frog Prince soon fell in love.

"Is there a way to break your curse, Naida?" James asked.

"I have to find the Metal Orb," Naida explained sadly, remembering her failed attempts to find it. "It's the only way for me to become human again."

"Then I'll find the orb for you." James declared.

"James..." Naida whispered. "Are you sure?"

"You helped me break my curse, I'd be honored to help you break yours." James replied.

"Thank you, James." Naida felt herself smiling for the first time.

"I promise I'll find it in your stead. Until I return, go back home. I'm sure your family missed you." James suggested.

"Yes." Naida agreed. Looking at her rescuer, she ran her fingers through his brown hair before giving him a kiss. "Until then, I'll wait for your return."

James smiled as he felt his heart skipped a beat. He has fallen in love again. Even though they were both aware of what will happen later in the future, Naida was still willing to live her life with him. He mustn't failed her and he won't. After he return Naida to the sea, he gave her a goodbye kiss before venturing the world to find the Metal Orb.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The Little Mermaid has always been my favorite. Unfortunately, Eipix version of the game... I didn't feel strongly about it. But I was very happy to write this chapter and very much enjoyed it. Super hyped because The Thief and the Tinderbox will come out very soon! Remember to review and I'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Let's get into this chapter and the rest now that the Thief and the Tinderbox is out! Since we never know how James got the Metal Orb, I'm going to mix another fairytale called The Three Feathers by the Brothers Grimm. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Course of True Love

After Princess Naida returns to her home in the sea, Prince James searched for the treasure needed to cure his new love from her curse. Tasked to find the Metal Orb, the Frog Prince traveled across the world. It was at first useless. At least three years of fruitless searching that James understood why Naida had gotten careless. Going back on that thought, he wondered how was the Princess. Was she safe? Was she still waiting for him? Oh, how he wished he could see her again.

 _'No. I must continue to search. Once I find it, I'll return to Naida.'_ he thought.

Another three years passed and James still couldn't find the Metal Orb. He searched far and wide, even to places that no one has yet ventured to. Finally, he has received clues about an ancient treasure from an old rumor from a nearby village.

Rumors has it that deep in an ancient cave, there lives a witch! Amongst all her jewels and riches, there was one item that might have some clues on the treasure. Curious if the rumors were true, James visited the wonderful Azure Kingdom.

He was kindly greeted by the old King Arnold and his three sons. The intelligent yet cocky Prince Lucas, the arrogant and soiled Prince Cardin, and simple-minded, however, kind Prince Simpleton.

"It's an honor to be in the presence of the King of the Azure Kingdom and his sons." James respectfully replied.

"The honor is mine, Prince James of the Forest Kingdom. Although, I thought that you're dead. Mind if I asked why?" Arnold questioned.

"Of course not, Your Majesty." James answered. "You see, I was cursed by a witch who was to be my Godmother. My parents felt that I was unfit to rule the kingdom because of my curse so I was exiled from my home."

"I'm very sorry, Prince James." Arnold sympathize his guest.

"Hmph, serves him right. I wouldn't want a frog bringing humiliation to my family!" Cardin comments disrespectfully.

"Cardin!" the King glared at his second son.

"It's alright, Your Majesty. No harm was done." James didn't want a conflict to start.

The King sighs, "Very well. Lucas, Cardin, and Simpleton, please return to your rooms. I wished to speak with my guest alone."

The three sons obeyed and left the Throne Room. Once the doors were closed, James turned to the King.

"Is something wrong, King Arnold?"

"You see, Prince James... My time is almost up and I'll have to pick an heir soon."

"I see..." James trailed off.

"However, I don't know which of my three sons should I choose to gain the throne. Each one are perfect, yet have their own flaws. Lucas is cocky, Cardin is... Full of himself, and Simpleton is... Well, a bit of a fool."

"Perhaps, Your Majesty, it wouldn't be wised to judge your sons on their inabilities."

"Well, what is it that you're suggesting, Prince of the Forest Kingdom?"

"Instead of you choosing, why not let Fate choose the heir? After all, nothing can defy Fate. It leads people to their destinies, what happens and what should happen."

"You're right, Fate does tends to do that..." the King pondered. "But how are we going to let Fate handle it?"

James felt the wind coming from the windows and coincidentally, three white feathers flew in and landed in front of his feet. He picked up the feathers and show it to the King.

"I think we have our answer."

Later that night, James was given a room to stay. He would be awake, thinking of Naida before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Naida continued to wait. When she had returned home to Prasino, she was reunited with all her sisters. None of them had any luck at finding their orbs, so they all returned home, waiting for her. Each shared stories of their adventures and were happy despite they've returned home empty handed. When the eldest Princess told her tale, the other Mermaid Princesses were grateful for the Frog Prince's bravery.

Even King Alexandros, who was still crabby... He too, missed Naida very much. In gratitude for the Frog Prince, the King and Naida's sisters build a shrine just outside the Prasino Palace dedicated to her and James.

After all, the two do plan to leave once James return with the Metal Orb.

* * *

The next day, King Arnold announce to his people on how he'll choose the heir to the throne.

"Attention, citizens of Azure! As you know, today is a very special day! Today is the day where your new King will rise!"

The people cheered as James headed to where the three Princes were. He needed to join in to find the treasure. Hopefully, Fate will lead him to it. He was given a horse, thanks to the King, and ride it to the courtyard. However, when he reached the courtyard, he only see two of the brothers. Where was the youngest Prince?

"Prince James?" Simpleton called out.

James turned around to see the young Prince just standing there without a horse with him.

"Prince Simpleton, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Why aren't you joining with your brothers?" James rephrase his question.

"I thought that I'm not- I mean, people assumed-" the youngest Prince didn't get to finished his explanation because the King announce something that really shocked him.

"... However, I won't be the one to choose. My three sons will be tested by Fate and must passed all three tests to be found worthy for the crown. They must find a precious carpet, a magnificence ring, and a beautiful woman to passed the test and return before nightfall."

"You mean..." Simpleton trailed off.

"Yes, you're participating also." James lend him a hand which the Prince graciously accepts.

"Now let your journey... Begin!" the King releases the three feathers.

"Ha! I'll be back first and become King!" Lucas exclaimed, following the first feather.

"No, I shall be King!" Cardin replied, following the second feather.

"Let's go." James suggested as the horse took him and Simpleton to where the third feather leads them.

* * *

Unfortunately, the feather soon rested on a grassy field out of nowhere causing the two Princes to stop.

"This is where the feather lands..." James noted.

"Not even a single wind to blow it to it's course." Simpleton replied sadly as he sat on the grass next to the feather.

"Hey, don't give in to despair. I'm sure that you'll passed the test." the Frog Prince assures the young soul.

"How can you be so sure, Prince James? I bet that you have nothing to worry about."

"That's not true. There is something that I'm worried about." James muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you worried about?" Simpleton asked in curiosity.

The Frog Prince let out a sigh before answering, "You see... My curse isn't really broken. After my first love died, I learned that her immortality was transferred to me, altering my curse so that every time I find a new love, I'd lose them."

"Oh... I'm very sorry." the young Prince comments, regretting that he asked the question.

"Anyway, enough about me." James decided to sit next to the Prince. "What about you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Something tells me that I'm not the only one who's worried." James clarified. The Frog Prince also added, "And please, drop the formalities. I wished to know you as a friend."

"Then I'd like the same with me. Well, you see..." Simpleton trailed off. "Being born as the third son isn't quite... Pleasant."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not like my brothers. They're brave and smart while I'm..." the young Prince paused for a moment. "I'm... Too simple. Hence why I was given the name that I earned."

"You mean, you're name wasn't always 'Simpleton'?" James questioned, eager to know more.

"No, that was a nickname given by my brothers ever since I was ten. My real name is Alden, although I think it could be a mistake." Simpleton revealed.

"I don't think it is." the Frog Prince comments.

"What?"

"You need to stop listening to what people say about you and learn to find your strength from within. Besides, your name means that you're a wise friend. You are intelligent, Si-" James stopped. "Alden, you just have to acknowledge it."

"Thank you, James."

Soon enough, a gust off wind picked up the feather as it flew. Not wanting to waste any time, the two Princes followed the feather on foot. They ran until the feather float to a secret trapped door.

"It's opened." the young Prince noted as he opened the door.

He went in first with James following behind. Deep in an underground tunnel, there was a cave inhabited by an old toad.

"Ah, it's seems that I have some visitors." the voice of an old woman cackled. "What is it that you came for?"

"I need a stunning carpet, two lovely rings, and a beautiful woman." the Prince listed his requested.

 _'Two rings? The King only requested for one. What is Alden doing?'_ James thought.

"And I'm here to find a treasure called the Metal Orb." the Frog Prince requested.

"Oh, fine." the toad sighed. She then turned her attention to a tiny green creature on top of a ledge. "Green and tiny maiden, go fetch what these men required!"

Amidst all the treasure that belongs to the toad-witch, a tiny green frog hopped out. It was also female. James could tell, seeing that he was once a frog also. Oddly, the female frog has a tiny crown on her head. She was very much like... A Frog Princess? The little green creature hopped around the room to gave Prince Si-, I mean Prince Alden two of what he needed. The most finest carpet with intricate floral designs and two rings. A golden one with a ruby gem and the other, silver with a jewel as dazzling as the sea. When the Frog Princess reached to James' feet, she gave him a map.

"Everything you need to know is in this map." she whispered timidly.

"Hurry and get back here!" the toad-witch yelled as the Frog Princess hopped sadly. She was so hoping for one of these men to come and save her. "I hoped that you have what you need..."

"But I still need a beautiful woman as part of my test!" Alden reminded.

"Well too bad! That's all!" the toad-witch exclaimed.

While the toad-witch began her ranting, the little Frog Princess hopped back down the ledge and stood in front of the young Prince.

"Psst, Alden." James whispered into the young Prince's ears.

"What is it, James?" he whispered back.

"Kiss her."

"What?!"

"I think she might be under a curse just like I was when I turned into a frog." James replied.

"Oh, okay." Alden complies as he picks up the Frog Princess.

Giving her a kiss, the tiny frog transformed into a beautiful woman! Judging by her regal dress and her crown, James can tell that she was a Princess.

"Thank you for breaking my curse, but let's take this chance to leave before she realize something wrong." the Princess advise.

"You're right, let's go." James respond as the three of them escaped the toad-witch's lair.

By the time they escaped, the trapped door closes and disappeared. While James and the Princess took deep breaths, Alden studied the girl. She had copper red hair and a beautiful shade of green in her eyes. Her dress was green with floral designs, mostly sunflowers. After the trio has rested, the Princess spoke again.

"As I was saying earlier, thank you. I am Princess Madeleine from the Kingdom of Magdala." the Princess introduce. "How can I thank you enough?"

"You should thank James. He was the one who saw past your curse." Alden replied.

"How can I repay you?" Madeleine asked, turning her attention towards the Frog Prince.

"You can say that I know a royal under the skin of a frog, however, I wished for nothing in return. After all, it was Alden who broke your curse."

"I-I guess." Alden stuttered as he gazed at Madeleine.

"Come on, let's hurry. It's almost sundown." James reminded the young Prince.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go!"

The three ride on the horse with their items as they made it back to the palace.

* * *

When they reached the courtyard, Alden took his carpet, ring, and Princess and stood on his side of the line. They waited patiently until the contest was over. While waiting, James noticed that the other two brother brought strange... Things? Prince Lucas had a large ring that looked like the kind a pig would wear. His carpet was more like an old tattered rug and the woman he has with him was far from being beautiful. Prince Cardin has a ring, but it looked gritty... His carpet looked old fashioned, and the woman looked less compared to Princess Madeleine.

When the contest was over, King Arnold walked down the stairs to see his sons. After seeing what his sons has brought, he made up his mind on who was the winner, thus declaring an heir for the throne.

He walked back up the stairs to make his announcement.

"My loyal subjects, it's has been decided on who shall succeed after me. After closely examining what the Princes have given me, it's been clear on who's worthy for my crown." he started. "The one who shall inherit my crown and the throne is... My youngest son, Prince... Alden."

Everyone clapped their hands as Alden stood in shock.

"Well done, my friend." James place a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"I couldn't do it without you." Alden replied.

James was about to deny the fact, but he didn't get a chance to because of an outburst from two certain individuals.

"What?! No fair!" Prince Lucas exclaimed. "He cheated!"

"There's no way he could have gotten the throne! He's not even smart or clever like us! He's nothing, but a fool!" Prince Cardin added.

"Prince Lucas! Prince Cardin! Silence! This is my choice and Fate has decided that your youngest brother is worthy for the crown!" the King yelled.

"Well, Fate has a funny way of deciding!" Cardin retaliated.

"Fate should have chosen me! I'm the oldest, it's my birthright!" Lucas exclaimed. Turning towards Alden, he questioned, "How did you manage to get that carpet, ring, and maiden?"

"Please, brothers." Alden tried to peacefully stop the conflict. "The contest is over. It's been decided."

"Not on my life, it hasn't!" Lucas draws for his sword and threatens Alden. "Tell me, where is the place that you manage to find what you needed?"

"That's enough!" James got between them. Addressing towards the eldest brother, the Frog Prince remarked, "Look at yourself, you're not even talking like the respectful royal you are!"

"Ha! You think I'd listen to a frog like you?" Lucas questioned in disrespect. "Now, tell me!"

Alden let out a deep sigh, "Fine, but please, as your brother, I beg of you to stop this nonsense! Don't give in to your desires for the throne. Fate has lead me to a dangerous task. If you have any self control left, give up on your search and accept what Fate had given."

"No way, now tell us!" Cardin joined in, wanting to impressed their father and have him to reconsider the options.

"Very well..." Alden took out his feather and let the wind blow it.

"Follow it!" Lucas exclaimed as he and Cardin left the courtyard.

* * *

They waited and waited, however neither Prince Lucas nor Prince Cardin returned. The King sent out scouts, but they couldn't find the trap door that Alden had spoken of. Prince James had believed that the toad-witch had caught them when they had entered her domain.

He went to the room the King had given him to rest for his journey will surely begin at dawn.

In the morning, King Arnold and Prince Alden met up with James at the Palace Gates.

"Thank you for all your help, James." the Prince replied.

"I didn't do anything. You did. I just gave you a little push, that's all." James answered.

"I'm also grateful for your help as well, Prince James. You helped me see... That everyone is unique from the inside, rather than the outside. And what's more, you gave back a bond that will never break again. Thank you."

"You can come here anytime you want." Alden offered.

"Thanks, but I must get going. My Princess is waiting for me and I can't delay her any longer."

"I see... You're always welcome to visit the Kingdom anytime." the King replied.

Before the Frog Prince departed, "Wait! Here, James. Take this with you."

Alden handed James the silver ring with the sea green gem.

"This is the second ring you requested from that toad-witch." James recalled.

"Yes, I figured that since you'll be reunited with Naida, you should have it." Alden explained as the Prince on horseback put the ring away safely.

"Thank you my friend and farewell!" James ride the horse as the King and Prince waved goodbye.

* * *

With a map in his hands, James set out to find the Metal Orb. It took about two years but eventually, he learned of the orb's power and the dangers of it if combined with the others. James was searching on the lands of Denmark, where the map had led him. He wrote to his beloved Naida since it has been eight years since he last saw her.

My dearest, you've helped me

with my curse. Now I shall

help you with yours, for you

are my true love. I will help

you find what you're looking

for, but you must tread

carefully- combining the

power of elemental orbs can

trigger catastrophic events.

Farewell, my dearest. We shall

be together again soon.

James

Near a beach, the Prince gave a whistle and a dolphin came to the surface.

"Give this to Princess Naida." he instruct the sea creature as he gave it the letter.

The dolphin made some happy noises before diving back into the water, splashing a little water onto the Frog Prince's face.

 _'I will see you again, Naida.'_ he thought as he turned to where the map says.

It took at least three more months for James to finally found the location where the Metal Orb was. Buried deep in the sands, James had to dig it out. He didn't care much since all that's matters to him was Naida. When the sun set in the far horizon, James managed to get the chest out. Opening the box, he found a silver orb that glowed a tinge of a purple color. Taking the Metal Orb into his hands, the Prince notice a note.

"I've don't know what this orb is, but apparently, I heard there was another one..." James read the note. "Rumors spread that the other orb glows a fiery red color and that it can be found in the swamps of France."

Rereading the note again, James thought that the information might be using for one of Naida's sisters. Flipping the paper to the back, he saw a picture of what the swamps looked like. If James didn't have a good eye, he would have missed the red wolves in the background.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, James set off to be reunited with his love once more. It took him another two years to get back all the way to Crete, but eventually, he made it in 1310. Reaching to the underwater passage way that Naida had told him about, he made his way to the Prasino Kingdom.

As he explore the underwater kingdom, he was left stunned and in awe. He never seen the palace before, so it was just absolutely breathtaking. He noticed that to the left, it looked like a shrine dedicated to him and Naida. The Frog Prince then turned his attention to the palace doors as he entered. He wondered around, trying to find his beloved until he heard the sound of talking. Judging from the voices he heard, there were more than one. He followed the voice until he saw her.

"Naida!" he happily exclaimed.

The Princess turned around to see James, her eyes widen in happiness at the sight of her Prince. Her sisters, all four of them, looked at James is confusion until they realized who he was.

"James!" Naida cried in delight as she swam over to hug the Frog Prince. Without warning, she gave James a kiss while her sisters giggled and started teasing her.

"Aw, you two are so sweet." Theresa remarks as she swam next to Naida, making the eldest sister blushed.

She cleared her throat before introducing the Frog Prince to her sisters, "James, this is Theresa."

"Hello, James. I'm grateful that you've saved my sister." Theresa gave a slight curtsy.

"Over there playing the instruments is Calliope, next to her is Althea, and Daphne is over there tending to her plants." Naida finished the introduction.

"It's an honor to meet you all." James politely replied.

"No, the honor's mine." a voice answered, revealing that it belongs to King Alexandros as he enters the room.

"Father." Naida called out.

"Welcome, Prince James. I, too, am grateful for your bravery in saving my daughter."

"I'm just doing what's right, Your Majesty." James answered.

"How very humble of you." Alexandros noted.

"James, if you're here then..." Naida trailed off in excitement.

"Yes, Naida. I finally found it." James showed the Princess the Metal Orb. "With this, your curse can finally come to an end."

The Princess touched the orb and in an instant, she was covered in a blinding light. When the light died down, James stared at his beloved. There she was, standing before him, with human legs.

"Oh, thank you, James!" Naida giggled as she gave him another hug.

"You looked more dazzling than before, Naida." James comments. Turning to the King, James added, "I believe this now belongs to you."

He gave Alexandros the Metal Orb.

"How can I ever repay you?" he asked.

"Well, nothing in the world could make me happier than being with Naida, Your Majesty." James answered.

"I see... Naida, is this what you want?"

"Yes, Father. More than anything." the Princess answered.

"Very well. I give you both my blessings." King Alexandros declared. "May you find peace in your new life with your love, Naida."

"Thank you, Father." Naida ran to hugged the King. "I love you." she gave him a kiss before returning to James' side.

"Farewell, Naida." the King replied.

"Goodbye, dear sister." the other Princesses waved.

The two left the hallways and were about to leave the doors when James stopped.

"I almost forgot." he rushed back inside before coming back a moment later.

"What's going on, James?" Naida asked in curiosity.

"When I found the Metal Orb, I found a clue to another. I think it could be the Fire Orb." James answered, holding her hand in his.

"The Fire Orb... That the one that Theresa was to find." Naida recalled.

"I gave her the clue that will lead her to it." James explained. "Hopefully, your sisters and the King will be free of their curses as well."

"I guess we'll see." Naida giggled as James took her to the beach.

She laughed for she got to do what she couldn't do for a very long time. Feeling the cool water and the warm sand under her feet. They spend the rest of their day at the beach until the sun sets against the orange and yellow sky. The sea was a lovely shade of purple, pink, and blue. It was very soothing, the sea that is. The Frog Prince approached the Princess as she was feeling the cool breeze that brushed against her cheeks.

"Naida." he called out.

"Hm?" the woman turned to faced him.

James sighed, "For all my life, I was cursed into an immortal frog. I had live my life with happiness, despite every moment eventually sink in despair. Naida, you were the only one who understands the burden of my curse since you had experienced it as well."

"James, what are you trying to say?" Naida asked, although she has a feeling that she knows.

"What I'm trying to say is despite your curse has truly ended, mine isn't. Despite what will happen in the future, do you really want to live the rest of your life with me?" James asked.

"James, in all honesty, I choose you to be with. It doesn't matter if my life ends in tragedy because all I ever wanted since the day you saved me... Was to live with you." Naida answered with a smile.

"Then Princess Naida of Prasino," James took a deep breath as he kneel on the sand. Taking her hands in his, he asked her, "Will you marry me?"

The Princess looked stunned as she covered her mouth to hold in her emotions.

Finally, she gave her answer in a soft whisper, "Yes."

"What was that?" James teased.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Naida exclaimed as she hugged her Prince.

James chuckled as he gave his Princess a little twirl in the air, a kiss, and slipping the ring that Alden gave him onto her finger.

 _'A beautiful ring for a beautiful bride.'_

* * *

The two were married and lived their lives traveling around the world in bliss. The Princess had collected many unique items that she haven't seen for a very long time. The world has changed a lot over the passed century. The happy couple even visited the Azure Kingdom now ruled by King Alden and Queen Madeleine, who warmly welcomed them. Eventually, they wanted to settle down so James brought his new wife to Germany in the Underground Kingdom.

She was amazed at the well persevered structure and was even more amazed of the crystal blue lake just outside the palace. It was her favorite spot out of the rest of the kingdom. Just seeing her smile made James' heart melt away. Although, there was one problem. Despite she loved the area with the water, she didn't really have a room to stay... That's why she had been sleeping in the cottage. One day, James took Naida to the Underground Kingdom.

"What's going on, James?" she asked.

"You'll see." he kept secret of his intent.

They walked to an underground passage under the center of the large lake when no words can described what was in front of the Princess. It was an aquatic room! With five long rectangular glass to allow a perfect view of all fishes in the water.

"Welcome to your new room." James declared.

"Oh, James!" she gave her husband a big hug. Giving him a kiss, she added a little, "Thank you."

Seeing the Princess content made the Frog Prince really happy. Her happiness was all he cared for. However, like any fairytale, it will have to come to an end. Although they lived Happily Ever After... It was only for a brief moment.

In the year of 1379, after sixty-nines years has gone by... Just like James feared, Naida eventually passed away, leaving him in despair once more.

He had found her lying in her bed motionless early in the morning. Her eyes closed and her body withered. In one of the drawer of her desk was a tiny little message that James recognized it to be Naida's handwriting. Judging by the paper, the Princess must have written it a while back.

To my beloved husband,

I know that by the time you read this James, I'll probably be gone.

Despite you and I both know of the outcome of this, I was still happy.

I was human again and lived the rest of my life happily because of you.

Please, don't blame my death as a result of us being together, because

even in death, I still love you and I'll always. I'll forever treasure these

moments spend here on Earth and I'll be watching you as well as your

other love ones. These precious memories I have in my heart will always

be at sea. After all, they say that water can heal and have calming

affects on anyone. If you ever missed me, looked at the clear water,

for it could be possible that my heart and soul has return to the sea.

-Naida

James reread the letter before feeling a least one or two tears running down his cheeks. After wiping the tears, James left the room to find Geppetto. Luckily, the woodcarver was close by and had constructed a coffin for the late Princess. A beautiful blue color with hints of green, decorated out of shells. After putting Naida inside, he gave her a kiss on her forehead before closing the lid. After that, he had a royal burial at the lake since he knew that most of her life was spent underwater. It was near her room that will perhaps one day...

 _'No, not yet. It's too early to even think about it.'_ James shook his head.

He will keep it in mind, but right now, he needed to moved on.

After dismissing Geppetto and the guards, James had returned to the form of a frog. According to Naida's letter, water has the capability to heal someone. Perhaps she meant to heal his broken heart! Naida had hinted him on where to go next... And he knows where. So James decided to venture to a place called Dire Island. Why would he go to that island in particular? There was a special lake there that gives a calm and soothing feeling. Perhaps it will take his mind away from this heartbreak.

"Thank you, Naida. I'll always cherish you in my heart." James told her spiritually before he left the Underground Kingdom once more.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was sad like the other two tragic ends. Seriously, repeating this four times in writing? I don't think I can think of it anymore. Why do you have to do this to me James?! Anyway, leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Onto Odette's story arc. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Fable of Two Hearts

Once Upon a Time... In the year of 1400, in a chilly night of the Swan Kingdom on Dire Island, there was a baby who was abandoned near the edge of Swan Lake, wrapped in a blanket. Neither did the child cry or laugh. All she did was stared at the beautiful azure water as the wind gently blow on the soft, calming, soothing waves. She remained there until a woman coming back home from work took notice of her.

Rushing to pick up the baby, woman sympathizes, "You poor thing. Let's go before you catch a cold."

The woman took the child home, immediately to her husband.

"Noelle, where have you been?" Laurent, the carpenter, stressed. He went to give her a hug, "I was so worried about you."

"Sorry, dear... But someone needed me." she gestures to the baby girl in her arms.

"Is that..." the carpenter trailed off.

"Yes, dear. A baby girl. I found her near the lake. I almost didn't see her because of the dark." Noelle explained.

"Does she... Has a home?" Laurent asked, uncertainly.

"She was all alone, I think she was abandoned." Noelle assumed the possible scenario.

"It could be that her parents died..." Laurent suggested. In a hushed voice he added, "I heard rumors that some of the Harpies have escaped."

"Oh dear..." Noelle couldn't imagine the baby having no parents.

"The poor thing, she has no one to look after her." Laurent sympathized the child.

"Perhaps... There is a reason why I found her." Noelle began.

"Sorry?" the carpenter became confused.

"Maybe, the reason why she ended up with us isn't by chance!" the woman exclaimed with a hint of excitement.

"It's true that we've always wanted children of our own..." he trailed off.

"Laurent, she is our child, given to us by the Goddess Flora because of our prayers to her! She heard us and blessed us with this child!" Noelle happily concluded.

"Well, there is no one to take care of her..." the carpenter started to smile. "I guess, she is our daughter."

"Then it's settled!" the wife declared. Addressing to the child, she remarked, "You're a part of our family now."

"What should we named her?" Laurent questioned.

After a moment of thinking, the carpenter's wife has decided on a name.

"Her name shall be Odette."

* * *

It wasn't soon until Odette learned to walk. She presence has brought the couple full of joy. The girl would help her mother cook during her time indoors and her father with the chores outdoors. One day, the family decided to have a peaceful picnic nearby the lake. Ten year old Odette would stare longingly at the lake at the exact spot where she was found.

Mistaking the girl's longing at the lake for her birth parents, the wife concluded sadly, "She wants her real mother."

"No" said the carpenter, "She is in love with the water."

They would watch the girl as she simply stare at Swan Lake for quite some time until she finally ran up to her parents.

"Mother, how did you found me?" the girl questioned.

"Odette, it is because of the Goddess Flora that I found you that night." the woman answered.

"Goddess Flora?" Odette questioned with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes, she is the Goddess of Nature and Balance. Without her, life couldn't happen." the carpenter replied.

"So..." Odette looked around her surroundings. "She created all of this?"

"Yes. To her, everything she creates has beauty in them. From the simplest flower to the majestic Swan Guards." Noelle explained.

"Wow," Odette's eyes gleamed in wonder. "I want to meet her!"

The couple laughed at the girl's naiveness and innocence, leaving Odette confused.

"Oh, Odette." the girl's mother began. "I'm afraid you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because the Goddesses of the universe have their duties. Only on special occasion can a human communicate with one." the carpenter explained. "But perhaps, one day, Flora will make an exception for you." he teased.

"Father!" the girl exclaimed in a playful manner.

She started to chase him around, the family laughing from the fun. At the end of the day, the three returned home from their picnic. Odette would look at her parents and smiled. She may never knew who were her birth parents or the reason why they left her. However, she was very grateful for her adopted parents and she'll always love them.

* * *

As the years passed, Odette grew into a very fine, charming, young lady. Short brown hair tied in an elegant bun, blue eyes, wearing an elegant blue dress with white feather accents. At the age of sixteen, she joined the Swan Guards to dedicate her loyalty to the very Goddess she have always believed in since childhood. Upon taking the Swan Guard's Oath, she swear to serve Flora and to not let emotions get between her and her new duties. Now an official member of the Swan Guards, Odette was given a room to the right in the barracks. It was her very own room which nobody can enter. Although, she has been a bit curious as to why the other room from the far left was empty. However, that curiosity eventually fades when duty calls for her.

She was very delighted to know that the barracks wasn't that far from Swan Lake, in fact, it was very close by. The girl never knew why she was given a place that was near her favorite spot, but perhaps it was done since most of the inhabitants of Dire Island knew that she loved that moonlit lake. Everyday when Odette returned home from training, she would look at the surface, even if it was for a short time.

Even now, she still have a deep, mystical connection to the lake and those who inhabits it's water. Whenever she had the time, Odette would visit the lake to stare at it. However, since she would have to return to her duties eventually, she would leave, unaware of a small green amphibian who have set eyes upon her beauty.

Yes, the Frog Prince had arrive to Dire Island and after seeing the lovely young woman, James couldn't help, but started to feel a very familiar feeling. For thirty-seven years, he had inhibit the water of Swan Lake, hoping for it to heal his heartbreak from losing Naida. But now, he just cannot stop himself from falling in love again. This time, he fell for Odette's grace and elegance.

However, him being a frog and she a beautiful swan, they can't be together, right? During his time on Dire Island, James learn of the Swan Guard's Oath. Swans cannot fall in love since it will be like putting themselves first instead of their duties. That would be disastrous.

"Oh, if only I could see her again." James sadly thought out loud.

"Then perhaps, I can arrange that for you." a voice replied.

The Frog Prince looked up to see a young woman with long strawberry blonde hair in braids. She has pale green eyes and pale skin. Her attire consist of a dark green dress with white sleeves, a brown belt with a silver leaf-shaped buckle, and a white cloak.

"How?" James questioned.

"Trust me, Frog Prince. I foresee that you and the future Swan Princess will be together soon."

* * *

For three years, Odette trained with the other Swan Guards and excelled very quickly, eventually becoming a high ranking Swan Guard. She was given the Crown of the Swan after the Swan Princess before her had died, earning her the title of Swan Princess, although she prefers to be called "Swan Lake Princess".

Everything was peaceful in the Swan Kingdom until two of the guards came rushing into the Dire Tree one afternoon. They ran to the palace- to their Princess.

"Princess Odette, we have a problem!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"The Harpies, they're back!" the other one urgently replied.

"What?" the Princess was shocked. "How can that be?"

She knew that the Harpies have been contained in the wind prisons a long time ago by the previous Swan Princess. So how were they able to escape?

 _'It doesn't matter.'_ Odette shook her head from the question.

"Your Highness?"

"Bring me a horse, I'll be setting out at dawn." Odette command.

"Shall we come to assist you?"

"No, I shall be traveling alone." the Princess decided.

"But Princess! We-"

"No, I won't risk anyone's lives, including the Swan Guards! It's my duty as Swan Princess to keep you all safe." Odette explain with a hint of authority and compassion.

There was silence in the room until a figure approached them.

"I'll go with the Princess." a voice declared.

The Swan Lake Princess and the Swan Guards turned to identify the voice. It was one of the Swan Guards, the adviser to Princess Odette!

"Bradwr, you're coming with me?" Odette questioned the old man dressed entirely in red with a hint of gold.

"I know how the Harpies fight. You'll need me if you want to stop them." the man, Bradwr, replied.

Odette sighs as she walked to the gather some of her belongings, "Very well. We leave at dawn."

* * *

The next day, just as the sun started to rise, Bradwr meet up with Odette at the Gates of the Dire Tree. She was in her ornate Swan Guard uniform. Her silver armor has the Sign of the Swan that covered her upper half. The skirt of her dress under the armor is a royal blue color, however, it wasn't the kind a royal lady would normally wear. It was movable and it didn't completely reached the ground, all for the purpose to move more quickly and efficiently while in combat.

The two traveled on horses to a wooded area. Along the way, they've encounter some of the Harpies. Luckily, they manage to get to their destination without harm... Yet. After she dismounted from her horse, the Swan Lake Princess looked around her surroundings when Bradwr called out to her.

"Princess Odette?" the Princess walked up to him as the man informed her, "The Swan Kingdom is in grave danger, Your Highness. These savage Harpies must be dealt with! They are a foe unlike any I have ever seen..."

"How are we going to stop them?" Odette questioned.

"Perhaps here, in the Swan Archives, you may find something that will help us defeat them. But you must go alone, as only the Swan Princess can enter without angering the ancient one."

Immediately, he left, leaving Odette very confused.

 _'I thought he said that he was coming with me...'_ she thought.

After entering the Stone Temple, she found the Old Man of Stone, named Flow. Odette knew Flow when she met him upon joining the Swan Guards. Despite she was just a member back then, Flow had grown a soft spot for her. However, he was asleep and she had to wake him up to gain access to the Swan Archives. It took awhile, but she eventually woke him up.

"Is it time already? I wish I could tell the time down here. Greeting humans! I am Flow. I accept your offerings." after Flow took a another look, he added, "I humbly apologize, Swan Princess. I did not recognize you at first. I shall do my best to assist you. I sense a great danger surrounds you. I grant you entry, but beware. You are not alone in these halls."

Odette took the warning seriously and walk down the steps that Flow gave her. When she entered the Underground Complex, she saw a Harpy attacking a Druid. Acting quickly, she slay the beast with a sword she found before it could do any more harm.

Turning to the Princess, the Druid replied, "I have foreseen your arrival, Swan Princess! I have two gifts for you. First when we say hello, and again when we say goodbye. This is your first gift. A royal frog for a royal lady. Keep it close to your heart, and it will change your life forever. My second gift will be a glimpse of things to come. But, to show you this, I will need a mineral to place in my pool."

She then gave James in Odette's hand. The Princess stared at the Frog Prince in curiosity while James felt a bit shy as his heart was beating rapidly. He hoped she didn't hear or felt his heart thumping loudly. Luckily, she didn't and place him on her shoulder.

The Princess continued her search in the Swan Archives until she found the Ritual Mineral that the Druid needed.

Looking at the pool, the Druid exclaimed, "Yes! The pool will now reveal something to you! Beware, as it could be your future, your past, or simply your desires. Farewell, Your Highness!"

And just like that, she disappeared. Odette thought what she just saw in the pool. First the Swan Archives, then the Swamps, the Dire Tree, and what looks like a silvered-color circular item? What did those images mean? Not wanting to get distracted any further, the Swan Lake Princess continued her investigation on the Harpies.

* * *

While traveling with Odette, James decided to keep quiet. Unlike his previous encounters with his other love ones, he would seek their help. However, this time, he decided to pretend to be like an ordinary frog so he wouldn't frighten the Princess. Although, he doubts that could happen since Odette, herself, have seen many unusual things. Having a talking frog wouldn't be much of a difference, but still, he remained quiet throughout her mission.

Her search has led her to the Watermill Front. That was where James come to Odette's assistance. He helped her lower the bridge, giving her a path to enter the Watermill Interior. She picked James up and place him back onto her shoulder. She just have to think of a way to repay the loyal creature. When they entered inside, they saw a man who looked wounded.

"I thought those wretched beast would eat me alive! There was a man with them. He wore the Sign of the Swan, just like you!"

"This man, what did he do?" Odette questioned.

"I saw him release them from their prison! Please, could you heal my wound? Their claws are deadly..."

 _'One of my own guards did this? Why would they?'_ Odette thought.

Something wasn't right and she's going to find the culprit. After she found the plants required to create a healing powder, she gave it to the man.

"Thank you! That's much better. I am Ewan. That traitor caught me just as I was repairing the Wind Flute. He dismantled it and took a part. It's the only weapon that can defeat those harpies! The other parts are scattered on my desk. I destroyed part of the cliff to block off the passage to the harpies' lair."

"Is there are way to clear the passage?"

"Unless... Yes! That could work! We need to feed my mechanical horse a life potion. We'll need a Life Stone and an Energy Seed to brew it."

Ewan walked over to his desk and open the cover as Odette looked for the scattered Wind Flute. With most of the flute in her hands, the Swan Lake Princess set out to find the ingredients to create the potion. After she successfully found the Life Stone and Energy Seed, the Princess created the Potion of Life. She was ready to clear the passage way until she met with Bradwr outside.

"My Princess, what are you doing here?!" he questioned rather hastily.

"I'm here to defeat the Harpies, remember?" Odette reminded him.

Shaking his head, he told her, "You shouldn't be wandering about this dangerous place alone! Let me escort you back..."

"But-" Odette was about to protest when Ewan came outside.

"That's him! The one who released the Harpies!"

The Swan Lake Princess was shocked, but mostly angered. To think that he had deceived her all along and had endangered everyone's lives back at the Swan Kingdom! She drew her sword at him at sword point.

"Milady, please! I beg you! I am a weak man! The Harpy Queen forced me to do it!" taking out a piece of the Wind Flute, he asked for mercy, "Here, this is the part I stole from the flute. It will help you defeat them! Just please, spare my life!"

Odette lowered her sword, taking the last piece of the flute.

Glaring at him, she quietly spoke, "Your life shall be spared, but I won't forgive you for your betrayal!"

"T-Thank you, Princess Odette." he stammered.

"Princess?! Please forgive me for not realizing, Your Highness! Don't worry, I'll watch him while you defeat the harpies." Ewan told her.

Odette nodded as she continued. Once she reached the passage, she battled the Harpy Queen. When the Queen was weakened, the Swan Princess took this chance to slay her, ending her and her kind. The Swan Kingdom was now safe... For now. Odette then headed back down to the Watermill. When she got there, she saw Ewan tying Bradwr's hands to prevent him from escaping.

"Thank you, Ewan. For informing me of this traitor." the Swan Lake Princess replied.

"It was a pleasure to have help you, Your Highness." Ewan told her.

"I was wondering, why have you come to Dire Island?" Odette questioned.

"You see, I'm a craftsman. I've spent my life building many projects for many people." Ewan explained. "I came here after I found out that those Harpies were weak to the Wind Flute."

"Well, your inventions has been very well-made." Odette comments. "I'd like to welcome you to the Swan Kingdom as my guest."

"Oh no, Princess. I-" the inventor was cut off.

"Please, I insist." the Swan Lake Princess replied. "Plus... I think I might have a job for you."

And so that's that. After her adventure, upon returning home with Ewan and the traitor, Odette haven't forgotten about her friend. When she went to the lake, she found a way to repay the little frog that has helped her so much...

* * *

 **I hoped you like this chapter. I have to make up Odette's Swan Guard outfit since if you notice in bonus game, her reflection shows Agnes as well as her attire. However, if you notice her hands, she wore black sleeves which got me confused if we were playing as Odile. Anyway, I'll see you guys soon. Please review, I'd very much would appreciate it. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Lets continue shall we? Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Swan Lake Princess and the Frog Prince

Now at the serene scenery of the tranquil Swan Lake, Odette gave a hand for James to jump on. To express her gratitude for aiding her, the Swan Lake Princess gave James a kiss. To her surprise, the Frog Prince began to glow a green aura. Setting him on the ground, she was even further amazed as the frog transformed into a handsome Prince!

"At last! I'm please to finally speak with you, Princess Odette. Now you may see me as I truly am! Prince James, at your service, milady." James introduce to the Swan Lake Princess.

He lend her a hand which she took.

Still stunned by his appearance, Odette questioned in awe, "You're... A Prince?"

The man standing before her nodded, "Yes, I came here to Dire Island to get over my loss. But instead, I've found myself falling hopelessly in love again... With you."

"W-With me?" Odette was shock, but mostly honored.

"Yes, however, despite my love for you, I'm not sure if you feel the same." James noted. "Therefore, I shall leave to give you your time and space."

The Prince was about to leave, leaving Odette in shock. It was that brief confession from the Frog Prince that has tugged on her heart a bit.

"W-Wait, James!" she called out. Having his attention on her, the Princess uttered, "I..."

"Yes?" James now approaches her.

"I... I'd like to invite you to my kingdom." Odette ended up making an excuse to cover up her almost attempted confession.

The Frog Prince looked dubious of the suggestion as if there was more... Nevertheless, he smiled as he replied, "I'm honored to accept your invitation."

The Swan Lake Princess gave a small smile as she gestures to the Swan Palace. When James wasn't looking, her smile turned into a small frown.

 _'What am I doing? What was I thinking? To almost confess my love...'_ she thought.

Conflicted with her feelings, the Swan Lake Princess began to show the Frog Prince around the area.

* * *

For a few days, Odette has slowly fall in love with James even more if she haven't already. The two would walk around, enjoying the new peace within Dire Island from dawn to dusk. Of all the places of the Swan Kingdom, they always ended up near Swan Lake at the end of the day. There, they would talk, away from the public eye as each told their adventures and tales.

As she gets to know more about James, Odette knew that she couldn't deny the truth any longer. Unlike James' assumption, in truth, she does love him. However, she was a Swan Guard, she made an oath to not fall in love... At least, not with outsiders. Most Swan Guards were married before taking the role so their feeling didn't get in the way of their duties. Unfortunately, that didn't happen with her. She may have acknowledge her love, but the next step was going to be hard. How to explain this to her fellow guards? They're basically family to her. Brothers, sisters, and friends all in one, and she's going to break it to them just like that?

 _'No, not yet.'_ she thought.

Despite she had told James on some occasion that she's fine or put on a fake smile, the Prince knew that everything wasn't alright. On one evening, as the two of them sat on the grassy field of the island, James suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Odette."

"Yes, James?" she asked.

"I think we need to take a break." he suggested.

"What?" the Princess became confused as she look at James in his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, but I don't think it's the right time for us to be together." the Prince stated.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" James supported his statement.

"I..." Odette paused, unsure at what her answer was going to be.

Noticing her conflicting thoughts, James place a hand on hers, "I maybe ready for love, but are you, Odette? Are you truly ready to give everything up just to be with me?"

"I-I'm not sure." the Swan Lake Princess answered.

For the first time in her life, she was unsure of something. For three years as Swan Princess, she never had troubles with her thoughts, but now...

"This is why I'm telling you this. You're conflicted and I wouldn't want to get in the way of your duties as Swan Princess. Therefore, take your time to think it over. I'll be waiting for you at the gates. If you come before sunset, I'll be joyful, knowing that you decided to come with me. If you don't, I'll understand." James offered.

* * *

Odette had spent the next day in utter conflict. What should she do? Maybe she should go, after all, she does love him... But she can't. How can she do this? The Princess spent her time thinking until...

 _'Yes, maybe it will work!'_ she thought.

Looking at the clock, the sun was starting to set.

"Oh no! I hope I'm not too late!" Odette exclaimed as she ran out her room.

Like he said, James had waited at the gates the whole day.

 _'It's almost sundown.'_ James thought. _'Maybe it's just not meant to be.'_

James was about the leave, heading towards the opened gates when...

"Wait!"

He turned to see Odette running to him.

"Odette!" he ran to hug her. "Does this means you're coming?"

Her smile fell a little, "No, I do think that we are meant to be together, just not now. I have my duties here and I don't think my fellow guards would understand, but I do love you."

James had a sad, yet an understandable smile, "I'll see you again one day. Take care, Odette."

He was about the leave.

"Wait." she stops him once more. "Can I... Have your address?"

"You'll know." James smiled.

She also smiled until he turned around and walk outside the kingdom. She watched in disappointment until the gates closed.

Returning to the palace, she softly whispered, "I wished you could've stayed just a little longer."

* * *

A few days later, Odette continued her life as the Swan Princess. Like she told Bradwr, she didn't execute the traitor. Instead, she banished him from the kingdom. She then requested for Ewan to build an elevator so there can be access at the top of the Dire Tree. It took three months until the craftsman finish the Princess' request. Odette gratefully paid him and welcomes him to the kingdom anytime when he left. It wasn't long until a carrier pigeon came with letters for the Swan Lake Princess. When Odette read the letters, she was delighted to see that they were from James! She immediately went to her room in the barracks where she grabbed a piece of paper and a inked feather to write her letter. Every two weeks would be back and forth between the two.

Despite they haven't seen each other for a while, they still communicate through letters. Odette had not only ruled the Swan Kingdom and write letters to James, but she had also decorated her room with a statue of the Frog Prince at the corner and a tapestry of her and James.

The year was close to becoming finished and the Swan Lake Princess read a letter that will make her ready to decide. She can no longer deny her feelings anymore.

Dearest Odette,

As I write, the sky's light is fading, the

castle grows dark, and I grow lonely. I

can think only of the moments we spend

together at the lake, hidden from

the public eye.

The thought of our reunion never leaves

my mind.

I yearn for your response.

James

Throughout this entire one year without James for so long, she'd also grown lovesick. That was when the Princess knew, she never felt love in most of her life, but now she does. It has come to her decision that love is more important than duty. It maybe selfish, abandoning her duties of protecting her kingdom to live a happy life with the man she loves... However, if she keeps this up, she would not only be dishonest to the Swan Guards, but to herself. Therefore, tomorrow, she will announce the truth to the entire kingdom.

* * *

The next day came by like a flash of lighting. There she was, on the stage ready to make her speech, the Swan Guards all gathered to see what she had to say. Amongst these loyal Swans were the great grandparents of a Swan Princess who will one day gain the throne in the distance future. The one who defy the destiny that befalls onto these Swans. And despite it was out of a noble intention, she will still risk the kingdom with the sound of a magical sword out of its sheath onto the flesh of a divine entity. This Swan Princess from the distance future will have burden instead of duty and her loyalty shall turn to betrayal. However, that is part of Fate's design, just like Odette's is to confess her "crime" against her kingdom and the Goddess.

"Swan Guards, as your Swan Princess, I know that we bear duty like a burden. That duty gives us the meaning of life, something that we take great responsibility to and that we must carry it with pride." Odette began.

"YEAH!" the Swan Guards cheered.

"It is something that cannot be forsaken..."

"YEAH!"

"However, I, Swan Lake Princess Odette, shall relinquished her duties as both a Swan Princess and a Swan Guard," Odette announced with no regret at all. "To wed the Exiled Frog Prince, James!"

Many of the guards stopped their cheers to look at one another in confusion. Some even gasped out loud in the silence. It wasn't long until Odette found herself being stared at with many glaring and angry faces as well as voices filled with immense fury and rage.

"TRAITOR!" a feminine voice shouted, undoubtedly one of the guards, pointing an accusing finger at the Princess.

"How could you?! When you swear on the Swan Guard's Oath?!" another yelled, this time from a masculine voice.

"She's a traitor and must be brought to justice for treason!" another suggested.

"Let this be an example to all Swan Guards who dares betrays the Goddess Flora!" another added.

"Let the punishment be DEATH!" one roared.

"YEAH!" the crowd agreed.

Odette was losing control over the crowd as they were heading towards the stage when a flash of light appeared, hindering all movements. When the light died down, many gasp can be heard from the people. It was the Goddess Flora! Immediately, everyone knelt to their knees to bow in respect for the Goddess. Nothing, but complete and utter silence.

The Flower Goddess that turned her impassive gaze onto the Swan Lake Princess.

"Rise, Princess Odette." her voice was stern, yet there was a hint of tolerance and compassion in her tone. The Swan Lake Princess rise to her feet, making eye contact with the very Goddess she had admired since childhood. Despite her situation, she was still honored to have meet and even speak with Flora. "Is this what you truly want?"

"Yes." she firmly answered.

"You do know of the consequences if you leave the kingdom?" Flora questioned.

"Yes."

"I understand." Flora gave a little nod with a slight smile on her face after looking into the Princess' determined face. Turning to face the crowd, she spoke, "To my beloved Swan Guards! Although Princess Odette has committed a crime that cannot be forgiven. I know now, that she didn't break her oath to me out of any ill will, out of hatred nor envy. No, this Swan Princess did it simply out of the purest, strongest love I've ever seen. Therefore, I shall have mercy on the girl for her service of protecting the Dire Tree during her time spent here. Instead of death, she shall be exiled from Dire Island."

None of the Swan Guards spoke. Nevertheless, they agreed with the Goddess' choice. Flora then turned to Odette again to converse with the Princess one last time.

"Thank you, Goddess Flora." Odette felt the need to obliged for the Goddess' pardon.

"Because this is all I can do, you know what will happen next, correct?"

"Yes, I'll be cursed into a Black Swan for my betrayal." Odette answered. She then took her crown and gave it to Flora. "I'm no longer worthy to wear this."

"Enjoy your new life, Odette." and with that, the Goddess disappeared in a flash of light.

After the announcement, Odette went to her room to pack the things she needed, mostly any belonging of hers that hold value. Before she left the kingdom for good, she made a last stop to her parents' house. They were sadden of her leaving, but gave her their support and blessing. Heading towards the gates, Odette turned around to have one final glance at the beautiful Swan Lake from the distance before resuming to her exit. The large gates then closed behind her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This one will be a sad one and I wanted Odette's closure to be a very special one that I saved up only for her. Even though I probably suck at writing sad endings, if you are truly moved by all the previous tragic ends, grab a box of tissues just in case. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Song of the Swans

In Germany, 1420, James was at his lonely cottage. He felt rather anxious and concern for Odette has yet to answered any of his letters he had sent for the past two weeks. He had wondered if the Swan Lake Princess was busy with her duties or... Could it be that something had happened to her? However, the answer to James' pondering thoughts came sooner than he had expected. It was a stormy night in the middle of spring when he heard a knock on the door.

Now who would have knock at this hour? It was still early before dawn and who could have known that he was living at this old sad cottage? He doesn't recall any visitors. The Frog Prince went downstairs to hear the tapping of the rain pouring from the rooftop. When he opened the door, he caught himself staring at those pretty crystal blue eyes in shock. The same blue eyes that also stared at his eyes in surprise.

"Odette!" James exclaimed in shock, but mostly in delight.

She gave a small smile, "Hello, James."

"W-What... How- How are you here?" James questioned. "Wait, come out of the rain first. You'll catch a cold if you don't."

"Thank you, James."

The Frog Prince moved aside to let the soaked former Swan Princess inside his humble home. Gesturing her to take a seat, James returned with a blanket and a warm cup of tea. Once Odette wrapped herself with the blanket, James resumed with his questions next to her.

"What are you doing here, Odette? Shouldn't you be protecting the Swan Kingdom?" James asked.

Taking a sip of tea and looking down at the cup to see her reflection, Odette answered, "I was... Exiled."

James frowned, "Why?"

Letting out a sigh, the woman looked into the Prince's blue eyes, "Because I broke the oath and have fallen in love with you. I was immediately trailed after I announced my love and plans to wed you... And I would have been put to death if the Goddess Flora haven't intervene. She spared my life and simply had me exiled from the kingdom."

"Then... You've been gone these past two weeks searching for me?"

The former Swan Princess took another sip from her cup, "I know that you were here in Germany from your letters, it was a coincidence that I manage to find your address when I was trying to get away from the rain."

"I'm... So sorry." James looked down in shame.

"It's alright." Odette insisted.

"No, it's not alright, because of me, you-" James was cut off when Odette place a hand on his.

"Hey, hey, no, it's okay." she then hold his hands more firmly. Softly whispering into his ear, Odette assured, "It's okay. I've always wanted this. I wanted to be true to myself- to my heart. To me, this is the right decision. I didn't regret my decision at all."

James looked up to see her smile full of warmth. He smiled back and before they knew it, they shared a kiss.

* * *

Jame will never forget about Odette's exile. Even though she had assured him many times that it was alright, he still can't help, but felt bad. He didn't mean for her to get kicked out from her home and because of that guilt, Odette didn't divulge what else had happen that resulted in her exile. Eventually, however, those thoughts decline as the two were getting married! The couple had found a quiet church, not far from Germany or the Underground Kingdom, and were named "Husband and Wife". After hearing that her parents gave them their blessings, James would felt a tinge of guilt once more. He wondered how can her parents, who loved her as much as he does, was happy to give their blessings, when it was he who got their daughter exiled?

The answer never came nor did the question returned to his thoughts as he spend more time with Odette. She was very elegant, always dancing with such grace that even James cannot remained guilt-ridden any further.

However, those happy days just won't last long... And having Odette exiled because of their love was the reason that made James filled with more regret and guilt than he could possibly felt. He wasn't regretting of meeting with Odette. No, he was regretting over the fact that he was the cause that had her exiled in the first place.

One day, when Odette was performing a dance for their 30th anniversary, the beautiful Princess suddenly collapsed. James ordered the guards and staff around the Castle of the Underground Kingdom. It was very chaotic on that day. Very. The doctors couldn't help since there was no cure for this type of illness. What was going on? Why is this happening? Everyone were dismissed when Odette requested an audience with her husband.

James entered the room to find Odette resting in bed. She turn her gaze towards him, giving a weak smile.

"James..." she whispered.

"What is it, Odette?" he rushed to her side. "Are you in pain? Don't worry, I'll soon find the best healers to cure your illness!"

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand to stopped him from leaving. Having his attention again, Odette revealed, "There is no cure for my illness."

"No, no, no, I refused to believe that! There must be a way for me to save you!" James proclaimed.

"James, the reason why you can't do anything is because you can't. It's impossible."

Settling down, the Frog Prince asked, "W-What do you mean?"

Closing her eyes, Odette explained, "This is the price for being far away from Swan Lake for a long time. I was connected to that place since birth... And since my connection to the lake is getting weaker, so is my life force."

"T-Then... We'll take you back." James desperately suggested. "I'm sure that the Swan Guards would understand-" he stopped when Odette shook her head no.

"Nothing can be done, James. Fate has already decided on my destiny. They have decided that I'm destined to die. I can't escape my fate." Odette replied sadly. "This is the consequence the Goddess spoke of."

"No, don't say that." James insisted that there could be another way.

"Please, James, stop!" she raise her voice a little higher. "Stop setting yourself up for disappointment. There's nothing we can do about it!" she unintentionally hurt James as he looked down in silence. Odette gasped, realizing what she just did. The Frog Prince was optimistic and to have him acknowledge that he was going to lose another wife... "James, I... I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." he got up to head for the exit. Before leaving, James told her, "If you need anything, call me."

He left Odette alone, closing the door behind him. A soft cry can only echo the spacious room as the Black Swan whispered out the name of her beloved.

"James..."

* * *

The Frog Prince wandered around the halls to each of the rooms of his former wives, all who have died. He first visited Naida's resting place. The underground passage that James once took to gain access to Naida's room had been blocked by rubble of a cave-in. He would have to row a boat to get to her room. Entering the aquatic space, the Frog Prince looked out at one of the glass widows to see Naida's shimmering sea-green coffin resting at the bottom of the large lake.

He then looked down at one of the glass display case to see the silver ring he wore when he was married to the Prasino Princess. He had taken his ring off before reverting back to a frog at that time, just as he had done the same with his other two wives. His golden ring when he was married to Agnes Koch was in her library and his first ring was with Ivy's.

Nostalgia crept up on him like an old friend as he left the room to visit the others. After all, with each lost, James had found it difficult to return to the rooms of his wives after finding a new love every time. Going to the library, James looked at the empty room, filled with nothing except books. His ring was technically in the library since the secret room is part of it. James' eyes then trailed to that hidden door. The place that Agnes was resting.

Not wanting the painful memories to remind him of his loss, James decided to move on, but since he's not ready to see Ivy's room, he changed direction, going to his room instead.

Once in his own room, James let it all out. His anger, his agony, his pain, his sadness. He screamed, knowing that he'll soon lose another of his loved ones. Why can Fate be so cruel?! Why must it be that he lose love to death? Many have claimed that death wasn't such a bad thing because the people can rest from their overbearing life. If he wasn't immortal, he would gladly die together with Odette. So he won't be lonely with his cursed life, so he may reunite with all his loved ones whom he missed so much.

"Why?"

* * *

With each passing days, like the summer of the happy moments is always short-lived, so was Odette's life. As each day passed, her condition worsened. Her beautiful tanned complexion changed and she soon became more paler and thinner.

It wasn't until 1450 that Odette had succumbed to her illness. She died, leaving James once again in the state of a frog. Guilt has subsided, but not his pain.

On her deathbed, many feathers littered the floor, but what had really surprised the Frog Prince initially, was that the feathers were black. How come? Why is that? Memories of what Odette had told him haunted his mind until he understood. After she was exiled, she was turned into a Black Swan. Those pure white feathers stained black by betrayal and sin. But that doesn't matter anymore. It was already too late.

Having asked for Geppetto's help once more, a silver coffin was made for Odette. Decorated with feathers and swans, James had the coffin be put in at the center of the beautiful moonlit lake, under the water's surface.

He had stay beside the lake for a few minutes, recalling what his fourth love had told him.

 _"James..." the ailing woman called out._

 _"Odette!" James was by her side, his hand holding hers for comfort._

 _"It's time... My time is almost up..."_

 _James didn't argue with her, knowing there was no way to reverse Odette's illness. However, he doesn't want to accept her dying either._

 _Instead, he just looked down as he muttered the words, "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be." the woman spoke softly. "I told you... That_ ' _I didn't regret my decision at all'."_

 _"But..." he paused. "If only I could have reverse this. If only I could have reverse time, you wouldn't be like this!"_

 _Odette, cannot watch as her husband filled himself with guilt any further, proposed a way for them to "reverse time"._

 _"Perhaps, there is a way..." she responded with her eyes closed._

 _"How?"_

 _"They say lovers will eventually be reunited after death. I'm sure that once you break your curse for good, James, you'll finally join me and the others."_

 _"But it's impossible!"_

 _"We'll see... I-It's going to be alright," Odette began to cry for she knew it was almost over. "Despite our parting will be forever this time, I shall wait for you, James... Just like I always have."_

 _"No..." James sobbed quietly._

 _Still, looking at him straight in those kind blue eyes of his, she told him without any difficulty that "I love you, James."_

 _"Don't go, Odette, please." he begged._

 _ _With her last final breath, Odette whispered,_ "Truly, I couldn't ask for anything else other than to be with you and you only. Thank you, James. Really and forevermore, thank you."_

 _The dying woman closed her eyes in sleep, leaving the man in shock. There was nothing, but silence until..._

 _"AHHHHH! ODETTE!" he yelled in anguish._

 _No matter how many time his curse replays, no matter how many time this scene plays out in its own twisted ways, it always breaks his heart to see and lose his wives in front of his eyes... Or knowing the fact that they will, all because of him._

 _However, like the Princess had told him. Time seemed to have stopped for a moment. Standing before him was no other than the spirit of Odette! She was young again, glowing a light blue aura, wearing her blue tutu edged with blue beads and frills as well as a blue choker necklace and earrings. Her hair in that perfect bun and her delicate feet in those blue ballet flats.  
_

 _She smiled at him, despite James hasn't notice her yet. It seemed that Fate has allowed this to happen, but only for a brief amount of time. So, she won't waste this chance at all. Falling on her knees, she make her presence noticeable to the Prince. She touched his hand in comfort and his shoulder with the other. He looked up to be in complete shock._

 _She smiled and help him stood up. Without saying anything, she gave him a hand which James took. And... Odette began to dance for James. Here, in her bedroom. There's no need for a ballroom since this is her ballroom. Her graceful steps, her elegant twirls. She had memorize her moves perfectly. It was the dance she wanted to dedicate to James for their 30th anniversary that never happened. Odette was correct that time did reverse for them because they can reenact the small dance they shared when they were on Dire Island. She never say anything, only smiling at him as she performed the "Danse des petits cygnes". Spirits of the other Swan Princess joined her in the ballet, urging for the Frog Prince to join, having approved the couple's love for the other._ _ _  
__

 _It wasn't soon until James joined in, dancing along side with her. He lifted her into the air as if she was flying. They ended the ballet with her and James standing in front of each other, smiling and looking at the other in the eyes. The other swans looked at them joyously before disappearing. The two then closed their eyes and leaned for a kiss, just as the moon came out. The heavenly light shined through the large widows, onto the couple like a spotlight as they shared an embrace after the kiss._

 _James, no longer filled with guilt, happily hugged her, determined to keep her close- never to let her go. He never spoke throughout the dance, but he didn't have to. His heart did it for him. He was crying as tears streamed down his eyes, however, these weren't tears of sadness nor regret. These were tears of happiness and reminiscence... Feelings that shall never disappeared. Never.  
_

 _Time seemed to have froze at that moment, but as soon as a new dawn approached, Odette started to slowly fade away._

 _"I have to go now." she whispered._

 _"I know." James spoke, wanting to remained this way just a little while longer._

 _However, he release her as they stared at each others' eyes again._

 _"I'll be by your side, never forget that." she gave him a quick kiss before hugging him again.  
_

 _"I love you, Odette."_

 _"And I you, James. Thank you and farewell. I'll be waiting... Always and forever..."_

 _When dawn finally came, donning a new day filled with hope, and the bells from the church close by rang, Odette has left, leaving the sadden Prince to turn into a frog. Knowing that she'll wait after death, the Prince has to continue moving on._

James reflected that moment and felt a little lighter, just a little. There was still sorrow lingering from that final parting.

No longer can he stay in the Underground Kingdom with only that incompleteness in his heart, James decided to travel someplace even further than before. His next lead will take him to the Swiss mountains where maybe, just maybe, he can be free from all the many sorrows that follows him.

* * *

 **I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. The title of this chapter refers to the Swan Song. _Danse des petits cygnes_ is one of the Swan Lake dance, in case you don't know. And soon, we'll get into Snow White's. Guess when that's going to come out. Please review, I'd loved to know what your thoughts were after reading this chapter. See you guys soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, sorry that I couldn't have update this earlier (I was going to update this on Halloween), I caught the flu this entire week. No fun at all. But anyway... Finally, to one of my top three favorite characters! I will tell you, to the Snow White fan club, don't expect too much for the "saving scene". The reason why is if you've read AquaStormXIV's Rise of the Snow Queen, her scene is flawless, that not even I can write like her. Such exquisite writing that I don't think I'll be able to top that (at least, I don't think so). I'm not saying that I want to write like her, I'm saying that my version is probably not as** **good as hers. However, I will make it enjoyable. I'll also be adding a little scene that didn't happen in the parables, but could have happened since Snow and Ross' childhood was little explained (then again, neither any of the other characters with the bits and pieces). It will also set up for my own Dark Parables later on once I finished this story. **

**Also, haha, I love Snow White's story so much, she'll probably get an extra chapter. Unlike all the other wives having a three chapter arc, Snow's will be a four chapter arc since her story is going to be so long. And its to prevent a lot of time jump and all that stuff (that will be in this chapter). Without further ado, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Royal Twins

In the year of 1500, there was a royal kingdom in the Bernese Alps of Switzerland, the proud Mountain Kingdom. The rulers of the Mountain Kingdom is no other than the honorable King Edric and his lovely wife, Empress Brunhilda. The Mountain Kingdom couldn't get even more blissful of their rulers when the announcement of their newborn twins! Both were born in the summer season, the first was a boy and the second was a girl.

The boy has fiery red hair, eyes, and fair skin, hence why the King named him "Ross Red". The girl, on the other hand, has brown hair and icy-blue eyes, but what stood out the most is her very pale complexion. Pale as the winter's snow. She was given the name "Snow White" by her mother.

It was strange, the twins that is. When talking about appearances, the King never quite understood how his son has his red hair or his red eyes. Brunhilda has beautiful golden hair and his daughter has his brown hair, so why was his son different? Well, Edric never ponder on the thoughts too much. After all, it's usually the first-born that are special. Usually.

Of course, despite the children are twins, that doesn't make them exactly alike, at least, when we're talking about personality. While Ross Red inherit his father's temper, Snow White has her mother's quietness. Temper like the raging flames and quietness like the silent snow. Those were the reasons why the Goddess Flora blessed the two children upon birth, making them her Guardians. Prince Ross Red was given the powers over fire and ashes, his flower is the Fiery Rosa. Princess Snow White was given the power over ice and snow, her flower is the Frost Edelweiss.

However, despite the Mountain Kingdom Royal Family has their sweet moments, they also have their tragic times too. It wasn't until both Ross and Snow turned at the age of five that Brunhilda died from an unknown illness. However, the question that remains: Was it really an illness?

* * *

Unfortunately, the death of Brunhilda wasn't enough when dark clouds covered the summer skies. It was so ominous and death-like that the King knew, this was no ordinary storm. Knowing something was out-of-place, Edric summoned the Moon Priest, Hansel, to help fight his elder brother, Rasputin. Turns out that his brother never made peace with their father's decision and Edric fears of what those dark clouds meant. The battle lasted for three days and night. Nothing can be heard, but the clashing force between good and evil, magic against dark magic, life against death. Fortunately, on that last third night, the Moon Priest proved victorious. A trial was held for the powerless Rasputin and instead of asking for mercy, he instead lashed out at Edric and his children. And I tell you, it wasn't pretty.

"You're putting ME on trial? Me?! I'm your rightful King!" he yelled.

"Rasputin, you're not the rightful heir to this kingdom." the judge reminded him in a rather calm manner. "Your claim to the throne was over ever since your father saw the darkness in your heart."

"PREPOSTEROUS! You expect me to believe that my WEAK, PATHETIC brother and his... SPOILED little BRATS are capable to RULE?!" the elder brother pointed a long bony finger at the family.

That insult really ticked Ross off as the young Fire Prince would have practically lunge at the man if it wasn't for Snow White holding him back. The trial continued and it went on for a long time since Rasputin had decided not to cooperate with any members of the court. Therefore, the sentence was made and it shall be death... And it was up to the Mountain King to decide.

Despite knowing of his conspiracy against him, Edric cannot allow the sentence to pass. He already lost Brunhilda, he cannot lose his brother also. Therefore, the Mountain King spared the man's life, banishing him from the kingdom. He would live a life of a common soldier.

 _"Rasputin, for your betrayal I banish you from these lands forever and ever. You were my brother, and that bought you a second life, but know this: there will not be a third."_

Perhaps, by giving him a second chance, maybe Rasputin will see the errors of his ways. That was what Edric hoped. However, if this second chance doesn't change him, then perhaps nothing can changed him mind OR save him.

* * *

Soon, a year later, the King took himself as new wife, believing that his children should have a motherly figure to help guide them in life. Unfortunately, despite those intentions came from the thoughts of a loving father, what he believed in was all wrong.

On the day that the new Queen was to arrive, the young Snow Princess, dressed in white, was in the royal gardens. She was joined in by her brother as she picked a bunch of Frost Edelweiss from her side of the garden.

Ross was oblivious of his sister's behavior as he asked, "What are you doing, Snow?"

"What does it look like, Ross?" Snow questioned her brother cheerfully. "I'm picking flowers for our new mother."

"Stepmother?" Ross muttered quietly. "Why?"

"Because she is our family now, I want her to feel welcome." Snow answered.

After having at least six Frost Edelweiss in her hands, the Snow Princess then asked for some Fiery Rosa from her brother's side of the garden to complete her bouquet. He complies.

Later in the evening, Ross Red and Snow White went to the Throne Room to find their father _with_ their stepmother. The woman was dressed entirely in dark blue with long blue hair and dark brown eyes. While Ross lack the interest, Snow was very eager to meet her.

"Children, this is Galiena, your stepmother. Galiena, these are my children, Ross Red and Snow White." Edric introduced them.

After introductions, Snow White happily walked up to Galiena to give her the bouquet.

"Here, Stepmother. I picked it for you, even Ross helped. Welcome to our family." her smiled was warm and endearing.

"Oh, how very sweet of you." Galiena smiled back as she took the flowers from Snow's hands.

Ross couldn't help, but felt something a bit off with that woman. She seemed distracted and her words seemed forced.

"Children, let's leave her be. Your stepmother must be awfully tired from her travels."

As if on cue, the woman cried out, "Oh yes, dear. I'm greatly exhausted. I wished to be alone for now."

"We'll leave you be then." Edric agreed. "Come along now, children."

The King and Snow Princess left, but only the Fire Prince remained behind. What he saw was absolutely despicable! The Queen had shredded the flowers in disgust. Her acts was just a facade!

"Ugh! What disgusting horrid plants." she muttered under her breath.

"How dare you?!" Ross was so enraged that he walked out of his hiding place to confront the woman.

"Oh, you're still here?" she no longer talked sweetly like before.

She revealed her true nature and the tone of her voice sounded much like a witch, arrogant and evil.

"Snow worked very hard to welcome you to the family and this is how you repay her kindness?!" the Fire Prince demanded angrily.

"By picking mere insignificant flowers? Nothing in the world can impress me other than jewels." his stepmother replied. "Now, run along with your sister."

"Why you-"

"Or would you prefer that I inform your father on your rude behavior against the new royal member of the family?" she asked threateningly.

Ross Red left the room with a growl as Galiena laughed in a haughty way. One thing was clear in his mind, from that day forward, that will be the spark of his hatred towards the new Queen. He went to his sister's room that night to informed Snow on the incident, yet the Princess brushed it off, declaring that perhaps the Queen doesn't like flowers... But that didn't stop the Fire Prince from noticing that hurt look in her eyes...

* * *

A few months later, the royal twins were outside playing tag. After that time with the Queen, Ross stopped talking to her and simply pretended that she didn't existed. To also help his sister get in a better mood, he suggested the game of tag. It was when he suggested the game that Snow was the first to tagged him before running away from him.

"Hey! No fair!" Ross laughed as he began the chase. Despite that little stunt, he was happy that Snow was feeling better already.

"You can't catch me, Ross!" Snow teased as she began to used her powers to teleport, creating distance between Ross and her.

"Now that's not fair!" Ross yelled.

The game of tag would have gone forever until Snow accidentally bumped into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." a girl muttered quietly as she clutch to her head with her hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Snow apologized just as Ross finally caught up.

The Prince studied the girl who Snow has bumped into. She was dressed in blue and white, wearing a blue cloak with the hood on her head. She has black hair, but it looked like there are a tinge of frost all over her short strands. She was clearly older than the two of them, yet she seemed like she should be more older...

 _'Strange that she got knocked over by Snow...'_ he thought as the girl got up, her hood fell onto her shoulders.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." the girl opened her eyelids to reveal that she has crystal blue eyes. "I'm the one who's sorry, um..."

"I'm Snow White and this is my brother, Ross Red." Snow introduce.

The girl frowned a bit, "As in Prince Ross Red and Princess Snow White?"

"Yes." Ross answered.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Your Highnesses!" the girl was about to bow until Snow stopped her.

"Oh no, no. You don't have to call us that." she assured the girl.

"Okay, Princess."

"You don't have to call me 'Princess' either. Just call me 'Snow'." the Snow Princess replied.

"Same thing with me." Ross added.

"Okay, Snow." the girl slowly said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ross. My name is Holle."

From that day, the royal twins became best friends with Holle. They knew little of the girl, yet they treated her as is she was like another sister. Everyday, Holle would visit the twins to play, yet she would get shivers whenever the new Queen stares at her with those unfriendly eyes.

"She's scary, who is that woman?" Holle asked once Galiena left.

"She's our-"

"Lame excuse of a stepmother!"

"Ross!" Snow gave him a face of disapproval.

"Hey, I'm only telling the truth." Ross defended his reasoning.

"Stepmother? What happened to your mother?" Holle asked.

Immediately, Snow and Ross were quiet, looking at each other uncomfortably before looking at their friend.

"She... Died." Ross answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I asked." Holle looked down in shame.

"No, no, it's okay." Snow White comfort the girl.

"What about you, Holle?" Ross questioned.

"I..." the paled girl paused. "I don't have a mother... Or a father. Fay creatures don't really have any."

Snow blinked, "You're a fairy?"

"Yes, a Snow Fay in fact. I'm in charge of making it snow during winter." Holle explained.

"Then... Why are you here?" Ross asked in curiosity.

"I wanted to see and experience your world. Despite my world is nice and all, it doesn't feel free." Holle trailed off from the sad memories.

"Holle, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but how old are you?" Ross had to asked.

"Sixteen, at least, back at home. In this world, I looked younger than usual. So... Perhaps fourteen?"

"Oh."

 _'Well, that explains some of the questions.'_ he thought.

"Well, you can stay here anytime you want!" Snow told the Snow Fay with a smile.

"That's very nice of you, Snow, but I can't. I was given this form by the Moon Goddess for only a year. Tomorrow, I'll have to return home, when the moon becomes full at the end of this month." Holle explained.

"Oh..." the Snow Princess sadly remark.

Seeing the sadden Princess, the Snow Fay hold her hands, "But... Let's spend this day to the fullest!"

That brought a smile back on her face. The three played for the rest of the day until nightfall.

* * *

Soon, dawn singled a new day and Holle has to part with her friends.

She shook hands with Ross and gave Snow a hug, "I'm going to miss the two of you."

Reaching into the pockets, Holle showed the twins a seed.

"What's that?" Snow asked.

"It's a magical apple seed for your garden. Plant it and the ripest of apples will grow. My present for the both of you."

"Thank you, Holle." Snow White beamed with excitement.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourselves and farewell!"

After the Snow Fay left, Snow and Ross immediately planted the seed in the center of the garden, where it will soon grow. Just like what Holle had said, the tree was indeed magical. In less than seven months, the seed grew into a healthy apple tree, filled with the biggest, juiciest, reddest apples that no one has ever seen!

And it was from this apple tree that gave Snow an idea to get closer to her stepmother. One day, she climbed the tree to reach out for a lonely apple on one of the far off branches.

"Almost got it... Ah!" however, losing her footing, the Princess fell from the tree to the hard ground. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Snow, are you alright?!" Ross rushed to his sister's side.

"Yeah... Look Ross!" she showed him the shiny red apple in her hands. "I'm going to give this apple to Stepmother!"

"But why? She obviously doesn't like us. She rarely even SPEAK to us!" the Fire Prince argued.

It was true, the Queen disliked the Princess and hardly ever spend time with the twins, but Snow was very optimistic.

"Oh Ross, you can be so narrow-minded sometimes..." she comments.

He let out a sigh in defeat, "And you can be very stubborn."

He helped the Snow Princess onto her feet.

"What am I going to do with you, Ross?" Snow questioned.

"What do you think this will come out of? Do you really think that she'll like us when all she's done is deny your presents? It'll be impossible to form any family relationship with that woman." he explained.

"W-Well, I-I think you judge too much." Snow remarked before she left.

However, like Ross warned, all the Queen did was ignored Snow and all her attempts to become close to her like a real mother and daughter should. Eventually, the Princess stopped, thinking that all she's done was "bothering" her stepmother.

* * *

The following month, as winter arrives, while the twins played in the snow, Ross could have sworn that he heard something. Sorta like purring. Turning to the sound of the cries, he saw a little furry figure against the white blanket.

Bingo

It was a loin cub, freezing in the cold.

Feeling sorry for the thing, the Prince took the cub in while Snow would nurse it back to health. The cub grew fond of the twins, but showed more affection to Ross for sheltering it from the cold in the first place. Therefore, King Edric allowed Ross to keep the cub as his companion.

After the start of a new year and the arrival of summer, it was on Snow White's seventh birthday that her beauty started to spread around the kingdom. For her birthday, she received a pet eagle from the King, her very own companion. Unfortunately, the Queen didn't attend the party under the excuse that she was in a really bad mood. The family never knew why, but the real reason why she didn't attend... Was because she heard that the girl was starting to become the "fairest of them all".

It was until the next day that the Queen wished to talk to the Snow Princess. Snow White, of course, was shocked since she never thought that her stepmother would want to speak with her. So when the Princess walked to the empty Throne Room, she watched her stepmother timidly as the woman simply sat on her throne, staring at her.

It was a very awkward moment until the Queen spoke, "Snow White, do you know what winter means?"

"I'm... Sorry? the Princess nervously questioned.

"The season winter. What is it's meaning?"

"It's when everything stays still and everyone remains indoors?" Snow White answered, though it sounded more like a questioning way.

"Snow, dear child, winter is the time of sleep. When the earth sleeps under that snow." the Queen answered. "However, winter is not meant to be all beautiful and serene."

"W-What do you mean?" the child asked quietly.

"Winter is the meaning of death. When everything dies under that snow, when people are lost and perish in snowstorms. That, my dear Snow White, is the true meaning of winter. The coldest and deadliest of all seasons. A season that is destructive and brings nothing, but pain and suffering." the Queen got off her throne to walk near a flower pot. She looked at an Frost Edelweiss flower and touch it. "It may be beautiful, but cold to the touch. Beautiful, yet deadly. Something that your name and powers can relate."

The Queen was happy to see the Princess looking distraught. She just enjoys seeing her upset.

 _'Ha, beautiful like the snow? That's why she's the fairest? Well, unfortunately for her, snow will have to fall.'_

"Off you go now." she smiled as the girl gave a curtsey before leaving.

After Snow left the room, she was surprised to see Ross standing at the corner, apparently waiting for her.

"What did she want?" he asked.

When the Princess explained what had happened, the Fire Prince didn't react very well. As a matter of fact, he reacted explosively.

"I HATE that woman!" Ross spat with disgust.

"But what if she's right?" Snow questioned.

"All the seasons have their purpose in the world, that is why the seasons were created in the first place." he offered comfort to his younger twin.

"I guess..."

On that day, the Fire Prince's hatred for the Queen only worsened and he would often get in trouble with her.

* * *

However, there was more than just the Queen that the twins have to worry. When the royal twins turned fourteen of age, the Princess had noticed her father not acting like his usual self. So she went into the King's room one night to understand why. She saw the Mountain King staring at something on his desk, looking very stressed over something.

Concerned, she made her presence noticed, "Father?"

Edric snapped out of his thoughts to turned around, "Snow, what are you doing? You should be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep." Snow White answered without giving any of her reasons. Knowing her father, he would claimed that he's fine if she had given him the real reason why she's here. Taking notice of a strange object on the desk, she asked, "What's that?"

"It's nothing." the King lied, but for good intention.

"Father, I'm not a little girl, you can tell me." the Princess assured him through a whisper.

Sighing in defeat, the King told her, "Go get your brother."

She gave a nod and exit the room to come back with a tired Fire Prince a few minutes later. The Snow Princess closed the door behind him, feeling that her father wants this to be private. Before the King can explain, he motioned his children to come closer.

"This is the Tinderbox." he showed them the small round container with a lid on top. "It's capable of granting wishes, however, it must be hidden."

"Why, Father?" the Fire Prince questioned.

"Do you remember..." Edric paused. "Your uncle?" he looked to see them both nodded. "They say that he's in here, inside this Tinderbox... However, it isn't him we have to worry, but the Tinderbox itself. It's powers are unpredictable and in the wrong hands, if their wishes are not wise, consequences are likely to come."

"How did he ended up in there, Father?" Ross asked.

"I don't know. Apparently, Rasputin gained the daughter of a King from a faraway kingdom. After she saw Rasputin got sucked inside, she gave it to me."

"Why is that, Father?" Snow questioned.

"I think he used the Tinderbox to wed the Princess, but he never loved her. She sent me this."

Edric gave the letter to the twins as they read the writing on the folded paper.

To King Edric of the Mountain Kingdom,

I know this maybe hard to believe, but I am the wife of your brother, Rasputin. I write to you in this dark

time to tell you that Rasputin has been imprisoned inside this magical Tinderbox. It's the same cursed box

that he used to force my hand in marriage to him. As the only family, he has ties to, I asked of you to keep

the Tinderbox safe. It's powers poses as a threat to the world if it's in the wrong hands. Even though we

maybe complete strangers to each other, I entrust this dangerous item into your hands as my brother

through marriage and trust that you see fit that it will be well hidden from those seeking its devastating powers.

From,

Queen Ekaterina

"Keep this a secret from your stepmother, okay?" King requested after the twins finished reading.

"Yes, Father." both Ross and Snow replied in unison.

"No one must obtain this Tinderbox, no matter what. No one, not even good or bad... For even a good hearted person can make unwise decision if using powers that they don't truly understand."

When he ended the discussion there, the twins left the room with nothing, but complete silence.

* * *

The next day, the Queen consulted with a magic mirror, also known as the Truth Mirror, a gift to her from the King on the day she first came to the Mountain Kingdom. Galiena was absolutely furious after what had happened in the morning. She recalled seeing how Snow White grew into a lovely maiden and that alone made her envious, but the other person who is a prick to her other than Snow White is her older twin brother, Ross Red.

 _"Why is it that you find me displeasing, Ross?"_

 _"Because you are so focus on your looks."_

 _After she turned her gaze onto Snow White, she couldn't help, but called the young maiden an "ungrateful, ugly, horrid, little wench"._

 _The Fire Prince didn't took that insult very well, especially when it was towards his sister._

 _"How you dare badmouth my sister!"_

 _How you dare raise your tone at me, young man! I am your queen, therefore, you obey me."_

 _"Such arrogance for a Queen. My sister would have been a better Queen if she was the oldest. After all, her beauty surpasses you by a thousand times!"_

 _Such remark left the Queen in a fit of rage._ As consequence for that insult, she locked the twins in their room for the rest of the day before retiring to her own space of comfort.

 _'How dare that insolent brat! He's much of a bother like his sister... Well, we'll just have to see who is true.'_

Looking up to the Truth Mirror, she asked, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall... Who is the fairest of them all?"

An image of a woman's face appeared in the mirror to answer the Queen's summoning,

 _My Queen, though you are fair, it is Snow White who is fairer than you..._

"What!" she screeched. "How can that be?! Tell me why!"

 _My Queen, though you are fair, your beauty only reached skin deep._

 _True beauty is something you cannot obtained or seek._

 _The girl has blossomed into a lovely young maiden._

 _She has always been fairest from the very beginning,_

 _It was just a matter of time for her beauty to manifest from her kind soul after her seventh year._

 _Such a strong heart since birth that I've seen from her aura..._

 _Thus, the reason why she and her brother were blessed by the Goddess Flora._

"Stop that!" she snapped. "I don't want to hear anymore about the wretched girl and her bratty brother! I won't forgive them, especially Snow White! She is a biggest threat of all to my beauty!"

 _Forgiveness is a virtue, Your Majesty  
_

 _Something those two are capable of,_

 _Even during times of conflicts._

 _Perhaps if you can learn to forgive,_

 _You may spare yourself from that dark path you're taking._

"Quiet!" she yelled as the face disappears.

 _'I will be rid of Snow White, no matter the cost!'_

Once the Queen left, the Truth Mirror muttered something once more...

 _This, I'll give you a warning  
_

 _Something you should heed or else you'll be left mourning,_

 _What you carved, will do you no good..._

 _This warning which you chose to ignore..._

 _Know that it shall be on the third year,_

 _If you take the path of revenge, you'll lose what you most hold dear..._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the Truth Mirror doesn't speak in rhymes, but I can't help it, but give a small touch to the old classics. I pick Galiena to be the Evil Queen's name because it means haughty in German. To me, names are important whenever I write stories. Anyway, leave a review on what you think.**

 **To AgentChan: I AM DYING to know what is your review!**

 **See you all next week...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I lied. I'm not updating next week, I'm updating today. I must say. This chapter is probably slightly disturbing in my opinion. I even have no idea how I ended up writing this. Well, actually I do. Unlike all the Snow White adaptation, I wanted the huntsman to be evil. Yet at the same time I kinda wanted him to have a thing for Snow White. It's mostly the huntsman's dialogue that I made for him (since I portray him as a drunk also). But it's only in one scene and you'll probably think it's no big deal. Also, this chapter will be slightly dark in the middle with mild violence (thank you, Ross). Anyway, enjoy this chapter because I know you'll will.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Jealousy and Rage Grows

As much as the Queen wanted to get rid of the Princess as soon as she can, she couldn't. A law was decreed that only when the royal children reached the age of sixteen, they will be allowed to travel outside the kingdom... But when opportunely rise when the King was out traveling, the Queen took her chance. She changed the law so that the age required was fifteenth instead of sixteen. Everything was almost set, now she just has to wait...

It was half a year later after Snow's fifteen birthday that the Queen suggested for the Princess to go into the forest. It was spring and the woman had persuaded the Princess that this was her idea of "warming up" to her by giving her a "wonderful surprise" at the end of the day. Ross Red, of course, was suspicious of the Queen's true intent, but never did he got the chance to figure out what. If he could, he would have gone with his sister, however...

"Ross, as it will one day be for you to become Crown Prince, I'm sure you have _lots_ to study." the Queen remarked with a dark smile.

The Prince growled as he was forced to return to the castle. She was trying to keep him away from Snow on purpose! Just what is she planning?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the glade near the forest, the Princess was out picking wild flowers with her mind drifting off from reality. The King hasn't been very cheerful lately. The stress of having the Tinderbox near was just too much for him that he went out traveling, determined to keep it safely hidden. However, that's part of the reason why she went out today. What other way to cheer him up with a nice bunch of flowers?

The other reason was because she really wanted to get close to her stepmother. Despite all the woman does was basically ignored her since childhood, she wanted to believed that there was a possibility that they can become friends. Having that thought alone wasn't wrong, right?

The Princess would have continued trailing off in her thoughts if it wasn't for Burnard, the Queen's huntsman. He had kept a very close eye on her ever since they've reached their destination. The huntsman was known for not only his loyalty to the Queen, but for his attraction towards young women... And don't get me talking about his drinking at the bar, that's when he can get a bit crazy and... Creepy. Hence why Snow White kept a fair distance from the older man.

As she turned her attention away from the huntsman towards a small pond, there she notice a familiar little friend. Memories flooded her mind as she remembered meeting this once lonesome creature.

* * *

 _It was on a dark snowy night in the middle of winter. There was no light except from the brilliance of the moon and the twinkling stars. The Snow Princess, dressed in blue and silver, was out playing in the snow until she heard a small voice._

 _"Help me..."_

 _Looking around, the young maiden couldn't locate where the voice was coming from._

 _"Help me..."_

 _"Where are you?" she called out._

 _"I'm here..."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Under the snow... Near the lake..."_

 _Snow rushed to the sound of the voice, hoping that she wasn't too late. The voice sounded weak and cold. And she was not going to abandon someone when they needed her help! However, when she got to the lake, she didn't see anyone._

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"D-Down... H-Here." the voice answered._

 _When Snow White looked down, to her surprise, it wasn't a person who called out to her, but a little frog shivering in the cold. How very odd for a frog to talk...  
_

 _Picking him in her cupped hands, the little amphibian muttered, "T-Thank you...'_

* * *

 _Later that day, the Frog Prince awoke to find himself in a familiar room. Judging from the fine quality of the bed, the curtains, and all the other objects, James suspects that he's in a room belonging of royalty. He almost jumped at the sound of a young maiden's voice startling him._

 _"Oh, thank goodness you've awakened."_

 _Turning his gaze, the Frog Prince found himself staring face to face with the person who've saved him. She was such a beauty, with lovely brown hair in curls, eyes that are the shade of ice, beautiful red lips like blood, and pale skin like the snow itself. The young woman was wearing a light blue dress, but what really caught James' attention was the tiara on her head._

 _"Are..." the Frog Prince paused, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Are you the one who saved me?"_

 _She gave a nod._

 _"Thank you." he replied. However, the girl's reaction was something that perplexed James. A small giggle escaped from her lips. "What?"_

 _"You already said 'thank you' to me before." the girl answered._

 _"Oh, well..." James felt awkward at the presence of the Princess. "Can I know the name of my savior?"_

 _"Maybe..." she teased. "But in return for my name, I wished to know yours."_

 _"Very funny, Princess." his tone softened. "It's James."_

 _Another giggle came from the girl. "Well, it's nice to meet you, James. I'm Snow White."_

 _"Snow White," James gave a little bow. "I am honored by your presence."_

 _"Tell me, why were you out in the cold, James?"_

* * *

 _The Frog Prince explained of his travels, however, he exclude the mentioning of the fact that he was an actual Prince cursed to take the form of a frog. Despite he had kept that tiny detail from Snow White, he had learned much about her life. The Princess lived a lonely life with her brother. She didn't have friends since her stepmother forbade her from making any.  
_

 _Later that day, James met Ross Red, the soon-to-be Crown Prince. The Frog Prince can clearly tell that the Fire Prince highly disliked the Queen since every comments he makes contradicts with Snow White's telling of the story._

 _"Ha, she won't let Snow make friends because she's afraid that..." Ross makes air quotes. "Her beauty shall spread and Snow White will be the fairest."_

 _"Is that the only reason?" James wonder._

 _"Yes, which is why I HATE her!" the Fire Prince exclaimed in frustration. "If I ever become King, the first thing I'll do is kick that hag away from here."  
_

 _"Ross, that isn't nice." Snow argued as she stroke her eagle's feather._

 _"But she's the one who's not nice!" Ross counters._

 _Getting up from her seat, Snow playfully started pushing her brother towards the door._

 _"Alright, I think you should go outside to cool off. After all, it's not polite to discuss such matter when we have a guest." after that last part, the Princess gave a wink at James before leaving the room with her brother._

* * *

 _Throughout the entire month, Snow White has kept James company as she help him get back to full health. He was touched by the Princess' kindness and willingness to befriend him. It wasn't soon that he know that he had fallen again. It was a good thing he had kept some of his personal life discreet, because now... Fully aware of his love for Snow White, he can never have her know, out of fear of what fate has in store for them if they ever become together._

 _Still, that doesn't mean he can watched over her to make sure that she lived a peaceful life._

* * *

Making sure that she wasn't watched, the girl asked in a low whisper, "James, what are you doing here?"

Before the Frog Prince had a chance to explain, he notice the huntsman approaching the Princess from behind in a dangerous manner.

"Snow, be careful." he warned.

The Princess didn't understood until she saw her reflection on the clear surface. The huntsman was behind her, but the specific detail that got her alert was the dagger in his hand! Staying still to look vulnerable, she caught the man by surprise. Quickly using her reflexes, she used her magic to freeze the man's legs before he could make a move on her.

Turning to face him with a hint of anger in her eyes, she demanded, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Wha- Forgive me, Princess, but Queen's orders." using his strength, he destroyed the block of ice that had hindered his movements.

Now free to move again, he resumed to strike the girl down. However, using her powers once more, Snow White coated the grass with ice, causing the man to slip. He quickly got up, but James blocked his view.

"Run, Snow!" he yelled while keeping the man busy.

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

The Princess was forced to heed as she started to run deep into the forest.

"No!" Burnard yelled at his failed attempts to kill the girl. Finally taking the Frog Prince off his face, he threw the little creature at a nearby tree hard. Staring at the unconscious frog who had ruined his chance with eyes filled with disgust, he muttered, "Since you've caused my prey to run, it shall be your heart I shall take!"

The huntsman proceeded and would have done it until a small eagle came swooping down to snatch the frog to safety.

"NO!"

Gaining conscious, James found himself safe, thanks to Snow White's familiar.

"Oh, thank you, Aquila."

The eagle gave a small chirp before leaving the Frog Prince on the balcony of her owner's room. Entering the Princess's room, James make haste to the room opposite to Snow White's. He needed to informed Ross Red and confirmed that his suspicion was proved correct.

* * *

The Fire Prince was in his own room, studying. He sighs in frustration until his lion cub licked his fingers.

"Hm?" taking notice of the cub's playful manner, the Prince smiled. He _really_ needed some time off. "I know, that old hag is just awfully dreadful isn't she?" he asked as he scratched the cub's tummy. However, the cub stops his playful manner then he notice something behind the door. "What is it, Leo?"

The cub run towards the door and looked at his owner. Understanding the situation, the Fire Prince opened the door. When he didn't see anyone, he looked down to see a tired-looking frog.

"James!" he quickly took the frog in his hands and closed the door. "So, what did you found out?"

"You... You were right- about the Queen. She sent that huntsman after Snow White."

"I knew it, that wench would do something like this..." he trailed off. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

* * *

Deep in the forest, the Snow Princess had wandered all day... And it was getting dark. Luckily, she had found herself a cottage. Before she reached the door, she stopped. What should she do? It wasn't right to enter a stranger's home. The debate, however, didn't last long in the girl's head when sleep started to overcome her. So she entered inside to find one bed perfect for her. The tired Princess slept in the last bed and before she knew it, everything went black.

It wasn't till later in the evening that Snow White woke up with a slight fright to find herself staring at seven little faces.

"Oh, hello." she gave a friendly wave, slightly embarrass of herself.

The seven dwarfs looked at one another before looking back at the Princess.

The one in a red cap spoke first, "Who are you? And are you a Princess?"

"Well, yes. I'm-" Snow White was interrupted when the dwarf in red got all excited.

"See?! I told you she is a Princess!" turning back to face her, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Snow White."

Immediately, the dwarfs all gasped.

"The King's daughter?!" all exclaimed in unison.

The dwarf in red then ordered, "Alright, get in order, we have to introduce ourselves to the Princess!"

Quickly, the dwarfs ordered themselves in the color of the rainbow.

The red one replied, "It's an honor to have you in our humble home, Princess. I'm Hematite."

Going down in order is Vanadinite, Jasper, Aventurine, Kinoite, Lapis, and Calcite.

"So, Princess-"

"You don't have to call me 'Princess', Jasper. Calling me by my name is fine." Snow White assured.

"Okay, Snow White." Jasper said slowly, afraid of disrespecting the Princess.

"Why are you here, Pr- I mean Snow White?" Lapis asked Jasper's question for him.

"Well..."

* * *

Back at the castle, Ross Red was on the balcony, waiting for any signs of his sister. She was _very_ late and that wasn't like her. It was a good thing he sent James to watch over Snow, but he couldn't help, but felt something else was wrong. Earlier when the King returned from his travels to hide the Tinderbox, he had wondered where was Snow White. As much as he hated lying to his father, the Fire Prince did so the King wouldn't be worried like him.

The young man snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a figure making its way into the castle. It was very hard to see in the dark and the moonlight barely shined tonight. Ross quickly hid behind a wall as the distant footsteps echos the dark hallways. The sound of each steps was getting closer, but it didn't sound right. It wasn't in rhythm, so clearly it wasn't his sister. Her strides are more slow and graceful. That only leave one other person to not cross off the list: the huntsman.

As Burnard got closer to where Ross was hiding, the Fire Prince quickly grabbed the drunk man aside.

Slamming him to the wall, Ross demanded in a harsh, yet low voice, "What have you done? Where is Snow White!"

The man didn't answer, just giving the Prince some chuckles.

However, when he opened his mouth, he slurred his words, "He, I don have to tell ya any- Hic! Anything~"

Noticing a small bag that seemed to be dripping some sort of liquid, the Prince continued to interrogate, "What is this?"

"Hic- Open da thing an you'll find out... He he~"

Ross wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he needs to confirmed it. Without taking those eyes off the drunken man, he undid the satchel. He felt something that is the size of a palm. What could be in this small bag?

 _'No, don't let it be true...'_

Taking the object out of the bag, Ross took his eyes off the huntsman for a brief moment to stare in horror at what exactly he is holding. A heart.

"No..." the Prince could only muttered in dread.

Leaning in a bit, the huntsman gave a rather creepy smile, "This... Is the fate of all who fell victim to the Queen's jealousy."

Anger filled the Fire Prince like the raging flames as he slammed the huntsman to the wall with more force than last time, dropping the heart.

"You *******!"

Burnard was slightly surprised at that sudden outburst, especially from the Prince. Unable to control his temper, Ross channeled his anger to his fist as he gave the elder man a punch to the face hard. The huntsman fell to the ground, a small chuckle escaped his mouth. He spit to the ground before resuming eye contact on the Prince.

"He, what ya gonna do 'bout it, huh? Kill me? As soon-to-be Crown Prince, that would not bode well for ya. Oy, what would ya father think of you?" seeing the extreme anger in Ross' fiery eyes, the huntsman continued taunting him. "Though if I had my way with it... I'd rather have ya sister to meself than kill her on Queen's command."

Disgusted at the sight in front of him, Ross left with a growl, but not before kicking the drunk in the stomach.

"Oof!" he coughed. "He, that's all ya got? You've grown too soft, _Prince_ Ross Red." he mocked as he got up. "Walk- Hic- Ing away? Just like the Princess~"

The Fire Prince cannot take it any longer. This guy was _PRACTICALLY_ telling him to end his miserable life. Unbeknownst to the huntsman, Ross has silently drawn out his sword. Swiftly turning, the Prince once again pinned the man to the wall with one hand. Only this time, he had the blade of the sword near the old man's throat with the other.

"You are going to _truthfully_ tell me what of my sister's fate AND what else the Queen has commanded from you." Ross spoke in a rather calm, yet threatening tone.

"An why would I~ do that?" Burnard rolled out the I. He couldn't see the Prince tilting his sword, but he can feel the blade was starting to make contact with his skin. Cold metal against human flesh. At that moment, he knew the Prince wasn't fooling around and he was starting to run out of patience for the answer. "Alright. Alright!" the huntsman cooperated. "That wasn't her heart."

"What?"

"She ran away."

Where?" Ross asked. When the drunk didn't answer, he repeated his question with annoyance in his tone, " _Where?_ "

"I dunno! Okay? Hic.. Now lemme go or I'll tell the King that you've threatened my life!"

"And I'll tell him that you've committed treason against my sister and lied at my face!" Ross counters.

"Then I'll tell the Queen that your sister still lives. She'll then hunt your sister down until she sees to it that the Princess truly dies. Then what, Your _Highness_?" Ross became silence, unsure of what to do now. Finally able to see the Prince's hesitating look, thanks to the moonlight, the huntsman offered, "Look, if ya don't threaten me life, I won't tell the Queen."

Ross knew that the Queen will eventually find out, either way. However, at least, it will give him time to track down his sister and warn her of the impending danger. He sighed, lowering his sword completely and loosening his grip on the man, but only by a little.

"You better not... Or _death_ shall gnawed at your corrupted mind and miserable life. And I'll tell you, I'll make sure that it won't be a painless one. I can _assured_ that as Prince."

Giving him another blow in the stomach and shoving the man aside, the Fire Prince waited for the drunk to picked up the heart and to walk down the hallway before returning to his own room.

* * *

As he makes his way down to his room, Ross stops to hear the sound of chirping. The chirps were coming from Snow White's room. Opening the door to the slightly chilled space, Ross noticed the winged familiar, Aquila, was trapped in a cage. Knowing that Snow would never caged her animal companion, Ross freed the eagle using his power over the flames to melt the enchanted bars. Quickly writing a message on a piece of paper and tying it onto the bird's leg, all the Prince needed to do was whisper:

"Find Snow."

He gave the eagle a little boost as she flew into the dark stormy skies. Thunder started to rumble as the ominous clouds captured the moonlight in its dark mist.

* * *

It was in the early morning the next day that Ross woke up to hear the sound of tapping against glass. He jolt up to find Aquila standing on the window sill on the other side of the window. Opening the small door to let the eagle rest on his arm, the Fire Prince notice a piece of paper in her beak. Taking it out, Ross unrolled the paper to find a message to him _from_ Snow White.

Don't worry about me, Ross.

I'm safe in the hands of the seven dwarfs in the forest.

From,

Snow

P.S. Should I return home? What if Father worries about me?

Does he know of the incident?

Sighing in relief, the Prince got up from bed to write another message. His letter advised her to stay put until he finds a way to expose their stepmother's wicked plans. After sending Aquila with the new message, Ross dressed up to meet with James in the lake to tell him of the news.

* * *

Three years have passed since Snow White had run away. Unfortunately, the Mountain Kingdom has suffered as a result of the Queen's vanity. Ross Red, now known as Crown Prince, trained in knighthood to enhance his training in using his sword. It wasn't much of a loss since he get to learn new techniques when it comes to fighting with a sword. Plus, it _really_ helps distracts him from his annoying stepmother. Over these three years, unlike Snow, Ross had witness as the village is slowly falling into poverty. Children left to starve, men and women were left to beg for money, taxes increase... All for that old hag's selfish motives. One of the many reasons why the Fire Prince couldn't understand as only one question always replayed in his mind.

 _'Why hasn't Father done anything to prevent this from happening any further?'_

Meanwhile, Queen Galiena was in her room with the subtle Truth Mirror. Over these past three years, the Queen has been celebrating her victory over Snow White's death. She remembered that day perfectly when her loyal huntsman came through those big doors. Him, kneeling on his knees as she wondered in curiosity. That thought "has it been done?" played in her head as she ordered him to looked up. There, she saw it. That smirk was all she needed to confirmed that the deed was done. She was so focused on that smile that she failed to notice that purple bruise on his right cheek. That memory played out like it was only yesterday.

* * *

 _"You did it." she smiled excitedly like a child._

 _"Yes, Your Majesty."_

 _"Did you brought it back?" she stretched the it._

 _"Yes." he answered as he showed her the blood soaked satchel. She ordered him to opened it slowly, wanting to savor every moment. He did as he was told and reached into the bag. He then pulled out a red, blood-covered organ. It laid resting in the palm of his hand. In the Queen's eerily dark room, it was hard to see, but as if on cue, lightning lit the room for a split second._

 _She smiled when she saw what she wanted to see. A heart._

 _She gasped, "Snow White's heart."_

 _"For you, Your Majesty."_

 _Taking the heart from his hands, the Queen laughed as she studied the weight and size of the organ, now in her own hands._

 _"My, what a heavy heart, it can't possibly be hers." she joked, failing to notice the huntsman quick frown. "You're dismissed."_

 _He gave her a bow before leaving. Once alone, she laughed as she twirled around with the heart in her hands._

 _"Ah, yes." taking a closer look at the organ, she muttered, "Snow White's heart... Now I'm the fairest in all the lands!"_

 _She twirled some more, laughing to her own heart's content until she had exhausted herself. Placing the heart safe in a box, the Queen happily sighed as she collapsed on her massive bed._

* * *

 _The next day, the Queen brought the box down to the kitchen. She had instructed the main cook to boil whatever was inside of that box. When asked by the cook of what was inside, she answered with a smile:  
_

 _"Why, that's my meal."_

* * *

 _Waiting patiently for her breakfast, the Queen was getting all giggly when the cook approached her. Setting the plate in front of her, the cook lifted the cover.  
_

 _"You've done your job. Now shoo. Let your Queen enjoy her meal."_

 _Knowing that Snow White is now dead, she muttered, "To the fairest of them all!"_

 _She cut a piece, used a fork, and have a taste of the piece. Licking her lips after that small bite, she eats until there was no more heart to consume. A pleasurable feeling swept in her mind._

 _'Snow White's heart, the heart of the former fairest, taste very delicious.'_

* * *

It had been that during those three years of celebrating, the Queen has forgotten to check with her mirror. Looking at the glass confidently, she asked, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall... Who is the fairest of them all?"

The same face of an elegant woman appeared as she answered:

 _I'm sorry to say this, Your Majesty_

 _You wished to know the truth which I hold,_

 _What you asked of me is very bold..._

 _I have nothing to say, except that Snow White is still the fairest in all the land..._

"What?!" the Queen screamed. "But- I had her heart... I ATE HER HEART!"

 _Oh, Your Majesty, you're too quick to judge_

 _To understood all the signs..._

 _Your huntsman had failed to catch your prize._

 _You did nothing, but put him to bad use_

 _To fully understand that it was all a ruse._

 _The heart which you consumed three years ago..._

 _Allow me to shed some light to make it all clear,_

The heart you ate belongs to _that of a deer._

 _And so just like you've feared,_

 _Snow White is the fairest, especially on this year._

"No..." she trailed off and in a fit of fury, she yelled, "Lies, all lies!"

However, she knew the truth. The mirror doesn't lie. Which could only meant one thing. The huntsman had, no. He DID failed her. Drawn to this realization, she let her screaming do all the talking.

"HUNTSMAN!"

* * *

After sending the huntsman to his demise, the Queen sat on her throne, already decided to call the head of the guards. However, what she didn't know is that the captain just happened to be her stepson.

Ross Red entered the room, dressed in a suit of armor with the helmet to conceal his face. He knelt to the ground, fooling the Queen to think that he was one of her guards.

"What is it that you need of me, _Your Majesty_?" Ross contained himself from giving away his identity.

"You are to go into the forest and track down Snow White. She has taken hostage in the house of seven horrendous old men." she ordered him. In a fake worried tone, she added, "Oh, my poor Snow White. Lost and held captive against her will by those indecent little men. Who knows what they could be doing to her?"

The Fire Prince couldn't help, but felt a little amusement from that remark.

"As if you're not doing anything suspicious or indecent at all. None at all." he commented quietly out of earshot. In a louder voice, he replied, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good, bring her back home safely." she instructed.

 _'I won't bring her back, but I will make sure she's safe.'_ Ross thought as he left the Throne Room.

* * *

Venturing into the forest wasn't a problem. It was only worth a day's ride. When Ross was offered company with some of his father's guards, he decline, needing to go alone. The King's guards were hesitant, yet respectful of the decision. They know that their Crown Prince was capable of fending for himself. The Fire Prince traveled into the deep woods without much confusion. He knows where he was going because of the slow decrease in temperature. Once Ross got to the dwarf's cottage, his sight fell onto a familiar figure. His sister was no longer a young girl or a stubborn teenager, but a beautiful grown young woman.

A smile crept on his face as he shouted, "Snow!"

Having heard of her name, the Princess turned as her pretty blue eyes widen at the sight of her brother whom she haven't seen in three years!

"Ross!" she cried out. The twins ran to share a hug. "Is it really you, Ross?"

A chuckle escaped from him, "Yes, it is."

The younger twin was the first to pull away to look at her older twin in awe.

"You've grown taller." she noted.

"And you've grown even more beautiful than I last saw you, Snow." a voice remarked.

The Princess was startled of the voice whom she haven't heard for a while, "James?" The Frog Prince revealed himself as he hopped onto Ross' shoulder. He then hopped to Snow White's hands. "James, it's been so long..."

"Agreed." James mused.

"But what are you two doing here?" Snow asked as she turned her gaze onto her brother.

His eyes became serious and that smile that was there a minute ago disappeared, replaced with concern.

"Snow, our..." he paused, knowing that word he hated will have to be said. " _Stepmother_ asked me to bring you home, but it's all a lie. She still wants to kill you."

"But why?" the Princess didn't quite understand why the Queen would go far to have her dead. "Surely, this must all be a misunderstand-"

"Snow, you haven't seen what had happened to our home." Ross interrupted.

"What?"

"The Queen is causing the kingdom to suffer." James explained. "Snow, as much as I understand how much you wished to befriend the Queen..." he paused. "I don't think it's possible."

"Oh..." she sadly remarked.

All this time, she thought she could befriended her stepmother. Even after that incident three years ago, she wanted to believed that there was a reason behind it... But all the Queen did was brought pain to her loved ones. To her brother, her father, her kingdom, her friends, but most of all... To her, after all she did want to get closer to the woman in the first place.

The Princess didn't talked much after the conversation. Instead, she invited Ross and James to her friend's house. Although, James can tell that she wanted to forget about their short-lived conversation. He seen it in her eyes. The two Prince stayed until evening, leaving when it was getting late. However, before they left, the dwarfs gave Ross a new sword. It's blade burned with flames. He thanked the dwarfs before setting off.

* * *

 **Wow, we sure got a lot of info didn't we?**

 **1) Burnard is a German name meaning strong as a bear. If you know the story of Snow White and Rose Red, a bear was in the story. However, the bear turns out as the King's eldest son. The huntsman only connects to having the name while James could possibly alludes to the bear since he is a Prince who was cursed and is the eldest brother of the unnamed prince of Briar Rose.**

 **2) I named Snow White's eagle 'Aquila' because the name is Biblical/Latin for eagle as well based on the constellation. I don't know the gender of her familiar because in the Thief in the Tinderbox, Snow White called it "him", yet the Detective called it "she". Some say Aquila is a unisex name, so why not give it to the eagle, right? I'm going to assume it's a female, though.  
**

 **3) "Leo" short for "Leontius"or Leontios is Greek for lion, hence named Ross' lion cub.**

 **4) I would have named the dwarfs after the seven days of the week, but I wanted the names to be more unique. Although naming them after the days would make more sense, it wouldn't be uncommon. So I used the gemstones names that relates to the seven chakra instead.**

 **5) Lastly, I've always wondered how Ross got his sword. So, taking inspiration from Odna, I made the seven dwarfs crafted his flaming sword.**

 **I can't believe I made Ross used the B word. But I can imagine him using it, especially in that situation. Not sure if they used that word back in the old days, though. Well, that all. Now, see you next week. Happy Election Day?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. Another chapter to be proud of. Before we continue, remember in BoR, Snow couldn't go further into the palace of Floralia because of the pollen while Ross can? This chapter will explain what I think it means. Also, as much as I like the traditional poison red apple, I like the split apple as well. Unlike what Dark Parables did with the Evil Queen, I'm giving her a back story in this chapter as well as her true origin. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Envy becomes Evil

At the evening, Ross Red quickly ride back to the castle with James on his shoulder. When they were about to arrive, Ross put on his helmet. Of course, waiting near the gates for the Fire Prince was none other than the Queen. To James, this was his first time seeing the royal twin's "unrefined sight of a stepmother" as Ross would put it. He can partly see why, at least, he's assuming it has to do with the way she dressed. The woman was dressed in dark blue that looks ridiculously tight and uncomfortable with the fabric being overly studded with jewels. The neckline of the dress was a bit low that the woman looked like a seductress. Her face was caked with makeup, too much for anyone's liking.

 _'She apparently like jewelry.'_ James noted at the large sapphire necklace and earrings on the Queen.

When Ross dismounted from his horse, the Frog Prince quickly jumps off to a nearby stream that will lead to the lake in the garden. Even though he was out of sight, James can hear the conversation between Ross and Galiena. As the two converse, the Crown Prince acts oblivious.

"Well?" the Queen's voice can be heard. "Did you find her?"

"No, I didn't find anything." he lied. "You shouldn't worry about Snow White."

Again, Ross never liked lying, however, he doesn't mind if it was towards the Queen.

 _'You should be more concern with yourself.'_ he thought.

However, the Queen interpreted the warning in the wrong way, thinking that the Prince meant that he had dealt with the Princess. The conversation quickly ended and the Queen returned happily to the castle without knowing that tiny detail of the one behind the armor.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was after a week that the Queen decided to consult with the magic Truth Mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" she asked confidently.

 _Alas my Queen, the day when the truth be told,_

 _That my prophecies have kept their hold._

 _You see, by the end of this week, you shall fail,_

 _As I had warned you of the tale..._

 _This day and the next shall be your final downfall,_

 _And you'll truly see that Snow White shall stay the fairest once and for all!_

The Truth Mirror was smirking at her! Smiling at all her failed attempts into getting rid of the Princess!

There was silence in the room when a demonic scream can be heard in the hallways. The Queen was in the last stage of fury! She began ripping the pillows to shreds, throwing all her things across the room, and swatting things off the shelves. One black book in particular dropped on the floor, opening to a certain page where a piece of paper kept it marked. This went unnoticed by the Queen for she was still in her fit of rage.

She was screaming very loudly for about an hour that all the servants outside were wondering what's going on. Most of the maids and guards were hesitant to even check on the Queen out of fear and for her random complaints for privacy. Eventually, the screams died down, still leaving the servants curious and worried.

As for the Queen, she had calmed down, but just a little. Her voice was getting raspy from all that screaming and she had exhausted herself from her rage. Galiena placed her hands on her desk, trying her best to steady herself in her mess covered room. When she took heavy deep breaths, she looked into her own, personally mirror. Only one thing had caught her attention through the looking-glass. At the corner of her eyes as she trailed away from the mirror, the Queen found herself eying the book.

She slowly turned, keeping her eyes glued onto those many pages full of spells. She fell into her knees and looked at the page that the book had opened to. As she picked up the heavy object to have a closer look, the piece of paper had fallen out. Curious, Galiena grabbed for that piece of paper with her other hand to see what was written. Her eyes widen at what were basically in her grasp.

"Oh, how could I've forgotten?" she asked herself.

Those plump red lips then into a dark smile. She headed out the door with the book in her hands. As she makes her way through the hallways, a servant girl came to her.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, but in fear.

"Out of my way, you dirty peasant!" she rudely shoved her aside.

The Queen continued down the hallways until she saw Edric.

"Galiena, what's wrong? I thought I heard you scream." the Mountain King questioned in concern.

In her fake sweet tone, she replied, "Oh, don't worry about me, dear."

She was about to leave, but the King stops her.

"Please, if something is wrong then please tell me." he pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong, dear. Although..." she trailed off. As she stared into those naive blue eyes of his, in a whisper, she added, "I think you should be more concern with yourself, you don't look too well, Edric."

Suddenly, the King like something just hit him.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, Galiena... I-I suddenly... I suddenly feel so..." the King was swaying, placing a hand on his forehead. Everything seemed to be moving around that it was giving him a terrible headache.

"You should get some sleep, Edric." the Queen suggested in a seductive way.

"I-I think I should..."

"Yes, for Ross and for... _Her_."

Edric just gave a nod before leaving to retire to his room. Now with no one else in her way, the Queen made her way into the gardens.

* * *

At the tranquil garden, James was swimming in the lake when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly submerge underwater, but poke his head out to see what was going on. There, he saw the Queen! She was standing in front of Snow's apple tree. What was she doing?

Galiena stared at the fruits that hung on the branches. She had recalled a girl befriending Snow White and gave the Princess this apple tree. A splendid tree indeed! The flowers have blossomed in pink and white, the apples were ripe! One thing that was different about this tree was mostly the fruits. There were red apples, yet there are also white ones. A tree full of red and white apples, who knew?

"Ha, such childish memories of those two from this tree. It's sickening..." the Queen thought out loud.

She pulled out a small bottle and poured a purple liquid on the soil. The potion spread to the tree as the roots began to die. It went up to the branches, poisoning everything. Immediately, the green leaves and flowers wilt away, leaving the apples to rot and fall to the ground. All of the fruits that couldn't stand the poison fell near her feet, but the Queen didn't care. She smiled when only two apples left have not been poisoned. A white one and a red one.

 _'White as snow... Red like blood...'_

She picked the two fruits from the dying tree and placed them in her basket. Satisfied, she left to return to the palace, leaving the Frog Prince suspicious.

* * *

Back in her room, the Queen started her planning. She had ordered her guards to do certain tasks. The first group was to find the Princess and the seven traitorous dwarfs, the second was to detain the Crown Prince for... Let's just say personally reasons. However, let's be serious, she _isn't_ just going to wait for them. There was just one more thing left to do...

In the evening, as she had dinner with the King, the Queen couldn't help, but notice that sad look on his face.

"Edric, dear, what's wrong?" she spoke.

Startled at the fact that his wife is concerned for him, he answered while trying to put up a smile, "I'm just... I'm worried."

"About what?" Galiena asked, moving her seat closer to her husband.

He sighed, "I don't know where is Snow. She has been gone for three years, even Ross hasn't mentioned anything about her. I feel like he's hiding something from me..."

The Queen tried her best to keep up the act, though hearing the names of her stepson and stepdaughter made her want to throw someone out the window.

"Edric..." she called out slowly. "Maybe... They don't like me..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure you've noticed, but Ross and Snow has been keeping secrets from you."

"But why? They-" he closed his eyes. "They've never kept anything from me before..."

"I know it's hard, but I'm sure that... Ever since Brunhilda died, they never wanted me to join the family in the first place." she faked her sadness. "I just could never replace their mother... Nor am I fit to play the part."

"Don't say that, of course not. You've tried your best." Edric comforted her.

That got Galiena confused. That last part was the only thing that was true. Was he being modest? Then again, how else did you think she got him to not notice the change over those three years?

"I just don't know what I did wrong." the Queen started to cry.

"If anyone's to blame, it's me." Edric stressed.

 _'That will soon be true...'_ she noted.

"Edric, you should eat your soup... Before it get's cold." she changed the subject.

"Oh, yes." the King agreed as he ate absent-mindedly.

What he didn't notice was that sneaking grin creeping up on the Queen's lips. Her eyes beamed at the sound of the spoon clanging against the floor and a nasty cough escaping the King's throat. Edric quickly stood up, he hand on his chest as he violently coughed. He felt a sharp cold feeling piercing his heart.

She yelled in horror, "Dear, this soup is poisoned! There's magic in it! It's ice magic!"

However, Edric couldn't hear. Everything was being distorted. He heard everything echoing, his vision is getting foggy, and just like that, he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he heard before everything went black was a scream calling out for help.

* * *

"Edric... Edric... Edric..."

The Mountain King slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't see straight until a few seconds later when everything cleared. He saw his wife placing a cool towel on his sweating forehead.

"Galiena?" he weakly called out.

"Shh..." she place a finger on his lips for silence. "Take it easy, Edric."

"Okay." he closed his eyes to concentrate what had happened. He opened them again when Galiena hold his hand.

"Dear, only one person can control ice. It's your daughter, Snow White." she calmly spoke.

"But... Why?" he questioned.

"Because..." she paused as if she was suffering a heartbreak. "She was trying to poison you!"

"No, not Snow White." he denies it.

"She must be! Why else would she..." the Queen stopped to think. Her eyes widen as if she has solved the puzzle, "Unless... She was doing this for Ross... So he can rule the kingdom!"

"I don't believe it, I _won't_ believe it. Why would they do this? What drives them to take actions that have gone too far?" oddly, Edric started to feel doubts like he never had before...

Galiena suddenly burst into tears, "Because Ross hates me! He and Snow White both do! She ran away from home because she couldn't stand being in the same palace with me! As for Ross, he wanted to become the next King to get rid of me! However," she paused, now speaking in a softer tone. "He needed to looked innocent, so he had Snow as he accomplice- to poison you."

"No," Edric tried to get up from bed. "I..."

"Shh... But don't worry." the Queen pushed Edric down, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'll take _care_ of both of them."

She forced him to stare into her dark brown eyes until she noticed that her spell has been complete! The King was now fully bewitched! It had taken three years, but he finally succumbed to her spell at long last! Now the Queen has a perfect excuse to blame the royal twins for a false offense.

Leaving her husband in his room, she immediately fled to go to one certain place. Her spell room.

* * *

In that old dusky spell room of hers, the Queen placed the black book on a stand as she followed the recipe. What would she have done if she never had encountered this powerful spell? Cutting both apples into halves, each shall contain a potion of their own. The white half shall have a healing potion to cure the King of his illness while the red half will have a poisonous curse that puts its victim to sleep. Both potion were created from two plants she never heard of. Memories of the past came back to her.

On that day...

* * *

 _In her youth, she was once a peasant girl, not a royal at all. Pretty, but not of royal blood. She had to work with the gooses in the fields until opportunity came for her. A Princess she was to accompanied to a neighboring kingdom got worse luck when her charm had fallen into the stream. That charm was precious to the Princess, a trinket said to ward off any evil. Such a petty thing to wept about. The maid, now in control, initially planned to drown the Princess, knowing well that the girl can't swim._

 _However, the poor girl pleaded for her life. Another opportunity has presented itself. The maid smiled. She instructed the Princess to swap clothes and threatened her life if she dares to speak the truth to anyone._

 _"How could you? I thought we were friends!" the girl cried and whimpered._

 _A smile formed on the older girl's face, "It's my turn to play the part of the Princess!"_

 _In the end, the true Princess unintentionally revealed the truth. The Prince whom the maid was to marry rejected her. For that spoken truth, it cost the Princess her life in the hands of her once childhood friend._

* * *

 _Knowing that she'll be hunted down, she stole the Princess' charm to keep up the facade. However, the maid soon discovered the secret of the charm. Under the use of "evil" for so long, its pure magic became corrupted, giving the maid what she had truly desired for a very long time. Never-ending beauty. So the peasant girl transformed from a wretched maid to a beautiful Princess! And soon one day... It's Queen she shall be.  
_

* * *

 _In her new life, the Princess once met a woman. A cloaked figure to be exact. Her face was well hidden, that the Princess almost didn't notice that large scar on her face. With her is a staff in one of her hands and a basket in the other.  
_

 _"I see you have accomplish what I failed to have..."_

 _"What do you mean?" Galiena questioned._

 _"Though, beware. In time, those chosen by the Goddess Flora will have beauty that surpasses yours."_

 _"Ha, I know I'm already the fairest. I don't need your warnings." the Princess brushed off the warning.  
_

 _"Beauty is what you have... Yes, but deep down, it's all an illusion." the old woman mused. "Falsely given to you because of that corrupted charm in your hands."  
_

 _"What?"_

 _"You'll understand, but..." she reached to her basket. "Here."_

 _"What are those?" the Princess asked haughtily._

 _"These two potions are made from two flowers that will one day play a key role. Both rare. You may need them once you discover your threat." the old woman answered.  
_

 _"What do they do?"_

 _"The white one has the power to heal, what's basically life. The other can be really deadly. Perhaps, you can used that one to eliminate the person whom you hate?" the crone suggested._

 _"Wait, ma'am." she stopped the beggar woman. "Who are you?"_

 _"Someone who is like you. Craving for eternal beauty, yet a threat is always in our way. However, I'm not out to get that threat."_

 _"Then what are you looking for?"_

 _"Revenge against Her... The very person who robbed me of the thing I loved most!" she cried out loud. It took her a moment to calm down. "However, if it's my name you wished to know, then I shall tell you. I am G..."_

* * *

The Queen stared down at the apple pieces in her hands. What was it that these two flowers she once called them? Lilac Bellflower and... Deadly Nightbloom? And the woman, what was her name again? Oh well, the Queen doesn't care that much for the pesky detail. Not as long as she has what is required to finally get rid of Snow White! This time... For good.

The apple halves is pure genius! Both sides have the flower's magic imbued in them. A life for a life, fair trade. Once a half is bitten, the magic will be gone. So both sides can only be used once.

When the Queen walked away from the Spell Room and returned to her own room, one of her guards was waiting for her.

"You have news?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. We've found Snow White and the seven dwarfs. We have also brought them back as you've instructed."

"Was the job difficult?"

"The Princess was forced to submit so she could save those bunch of scum." he answered in disgust.

"Very well, have those little men chained and make sure that the Princess feels... 'Welcomed'. After all, this _is_ her home." Galiena was about to walk away.

"Where are you going, Your Majesty?"

"To pay a little someone a visit." she answered.

* * *

As the one with the temper, Ross has always found himself in situations whenever it's between him and his stepmother... But in this case, it was a new one. He was just in his room, rubbing Leo's tummy when out of nowhere, without reason, the Queen's guards barged through the door and threw him into this cell! Talk about the funny definition of time out... Then again, the Queen's ways of thinking was never really understood to the Fire Prince. All he knows is that she had ordered him to get locked up. Why?

The Crown Prince could have think of a thousand scenarios that is... Until he heard the sound of footsteps getting close. There, behind those iron bars, is the face of whom he HATES the most.

"You!"

"Have you calm that temper of your?" she mocked him.

"What is this?! Why have you locked me in here?! What are you planning?!" he demanded.

The Queen backs away, "There's no need to yell. You're going to make me go deaf."

"Then I'll gladly add some burn marks to go along with your pathetic makeup!" Ross threatened.

"Oh, how scary." Galiena replied in a childish way. In her normal tone, she added, "And don't you dare think of using your sword. My guards have already confiscated it."

"Why you little-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Now is that anyway to speak in front of your stepmother, your Queen?" she asked in a cocky way.

"You are _not_ my stepmother and you are so _definitely_ not my Queen." Ross countered.

"Oh, why Ross must you be so... Harsh?" the Queen faked sadness. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Anyway, the reason why you're here is because I'm putting you in your place. And soon, Snow White will join you."

"Snow?" Ross muttered quietly. "What are you planning to do with her?!"

"Oh, you'll see. As Crown Prince, you have the _honor_ to witness it all. The crimes that you and your sister did behind the King's back!" she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The Queen left the imprisoned man with a laugh as the Fire Prince shouted insults behind her back.

* * *

Morning came by very quickly. James, on Leo's back, had been searching for Prince Ross since yesterday, but he was never found. The Frog Prince began to worry. If the Crown Prince isn't anywhere in the palace, then where can he be? A chirp can be heard and James looked up to see Aquila flying in circles.

The Frog Prince jumped onto Aquila as she takes him to where he needed to be. As they passed the deserted village, something had caught James' eyes.

"Wait, stop!" he instructed Aquila as the eagle halted in midair.

On one of the board, there was a new decree that the Frog Prince isn't familiar with.

"Due to the treason against King Edric, watch the execution of Prince Ross Red and Princess Snow White!" James read the paper out loud in shock. There was more. "By order of Queen Galiena..."

He immediately told the eagle to fly higher so they can find where the execution will take place. Up ahead, on the southern parts of the mountain, there seemed to be another kingdom... Aquila flew down to drop James there. He continued the way on foot... Or webbed feet.

This kingdom looked somewhat like the Mountain Kingdom, except it's more abandoned. Yet the structure was well-preserved. Over these few years, James have learned the tradition of the Mountain Kingdom Royal Family. When the first-born of each generation is to take the throne, they would build a new kingdom on a different area of the mountain. And apparently, this one used to belong to the Old King, Darek. King Edric's father.

The Frog Prince continued hopping, hearing the sounds of a crowd as he gets more closer. On the castle wall, the cursed man looked down in horror at the sight in front of him. Many of the villagers were ordered to watch, even the children. Their reaction was no different from James.

At the center of the courtyard, on a wooden platform, is the Queen, dressed in that same dress of hers. The only difference was that she had a crown that looked like it's was decorated out of bones, figuratively. A staff was in her right hand and there seemed to be a charm at the center. James was sure that he would have paid more attention to the Queen if something else had not caught his attention. A figure was walking up to the Queen, keeping her distance. She wore a beautiful golden-yellow dress with hints of red. A perfect color to express the warm sun in the serenity of spring. Her expression looked like a mixture of fear, nervousness, and concern.

"Snow!" James called out, but no one can hear him from that distance.

To the left side, Prince Ross Red was struggling as the Queen's guards prevents him from intervening.

Smiling, the Queen rise her arms in the air.

"My dearest subjects of the Mountain Kingdom. Today has been a complete and utterly tragic day for all of us to be here. Crown Prince Ross Red and Princess Snow White has committed great treason that mustn't go unpunished!" gesturing to the right, she shouted, "Behold, your King, Edric!"

On cue, the Mountain King steps up into view. Everyone except for the Queen was in complete shock.

"Oh, Father!" Snow White cried, her hands covering her mouth in horror, tears in the brim of her sad blue eyes.

Edric's skin is almost, if not completely, pale blue. Frost can be seen everywhere from where he stood. His face seemed expressionless and his eyes lost that warmth he always have, becoming dull and blank. Around his chest, there seemed to be a cold layer of ice.

"What has she done to you!" Ross yelled.

Satisfied at everyone's reaction, the Queen continued, "Fear not for I have a cure for our beloved King." she then presents an apple. White on one half, red on the other. "With this apple of life and death!"

The Snow Princess' eyes widen in recognition, "That's-"

"This white half brings life- it can cure any illness. However, this red half is imbued with a curse that shall put the victim to a death-like sleep, never to awake again." the Queen warned. "A cure of justice and punishment."

"Father snapped out of it!" Ross pleaded, but it was no good.

"He can't Ross, not after you had Snow poisoning his food for you." the Queen lied, making up false stories.

"What are you saying?!" the Prince demanded an answer.

"You and your sister have commit treason." noticing Snow White's pitiful eyes, the Queen added, "Don't deny it. I know you two hated me. The two of you would send messages to plan a devious plot against me!"

"No, you're wrong." the Snow Princess whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks for she knew what's about to come next.

"If I had planned anything, I would have confronted you myself! Not do this ridiculous plot! I'm not a coward like you!" the Fire Prince yelled in anger. "What's worse, you involved my father and sister into this all because you're jealous of her!"

"Ross..."

"Silence!" the Queen screeched. Turning her full attention to the Crown Prince, Galiena added, "Although I would like to put you to sleep too for your lack of obedience, it was your sister who commit treason the most." turning her attention onto the Princess, she addressed to her stepdaughter, "So, Snow White, which half do you choose? The one to save your father? Or do you intend to save yourself?"

"Snow, you can't! Don't listen to her tricks!" Ross shouted.

The Princess had her eyes closed to think of the little choice she had. She didn't want to see the scene as it plays out in front of her, waiting for her so it can continue. However, she already know what her decision will be. If she was going to save her family, she was going to have to make the right move. She's no hero. The title of 'Princess' doesn't matter much to her. She was making her choice as a loving daughter, a girl who wished to have everything as peaceful as it can be.

Opening her eyes, she addressed to her brother, "I'm sorry, Ross... But I won't involved Father into this matter any longer. I won't risk his life for mine."

"Snow!" Ross protested.

"What are you saying, Princess?!" the dwarf in a yellow cap, Jasper, yelled.

Ignoring her brother and her seven little friends' small cries for her to stop, Snow looked at her stepmother.

"I will do as you want." she answered quietly.

A wider smile spread across the Queen's face as she approached Snow White, "Good." taking out a knife, she cut the apple into two and gave the Princess the red half. "May you have a goodnight rest."

As she handed the red half to Snow White, the Princess hold the Queen's hand. Galiena was initially surprised, but remained eye contact with her stepdaughter. Her brown eyes staring into those icy blue.

"If... If you have what you want, Stepmother... If my downfall leads to your satisfaction, then I begged of you, used the white half to save my father." the Princess pleaded.

"Snow!" Ross continued to argued.

"Please."

Looking into those pleading, yet determined eyes, the Queen answered, "I promise." she pulled her hand from the Princess' grip and made the girl hold firmly on the poisoned half. "You have my words."

Before taking the apple, Snow White turned her gaze onto the King, "Father, if I had to live a life pretending that you were alright, it would hurt me to know that you're not. That is why I don't mind dying so long as I know that your life shall be spared. I'll gladly part with mine for you to keep yours. That is all that matters to me. I love you, Father."

The King didn't respond, but felt a little spark. Something felt warm in his chest...

The last person she spoke to was her brother as she turned to faced him, "Ross, I know you never liked her and the two of you never get along, but please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive her."

"Snow..." the Fire Prince trailed off, speechless.

Giving one last smile, she added, "Take care of Father for me."

She turned away from her brother to face the Queen. She was about to take a bite...

"Snow, don't!" James yelled.

He was sure that she couldn't hear him. However, to his surprise, she did. She stopped to see him on the castle wall. She smiled at him. That beautiful smile, so tender and full of warmth. And her blue eyes, so innocent and pure. Such a gaze would have left anyone off guard. It took him a second to realize that her assuring smile was for him only! Not just because she saw him as a friend, but someone much more. It was usually him who can make her smile the most.

She moved her lips to say something, but James couldn't hear because it was as quiet and soft as a whisper. However, he was certain he knew what the words were.

 _I'm sorry, James. I love you..._

The Princess resumed to take a bite on the red half. She coughed immediately as the poison immediately took effect. Looking at her friends, she smiled as she closed her eyes, possibly forever. The Princess fell backwards until her body hit the wooden floor with a thud. The apple half has fallen from her hand and landed next to the King, who simple stared at it blankly.

The Queen watched it all in delight, unable to contain her excitement.

 _'Red as blood... White as snow... Dark as night...' she thought. 'You have fallen, my dear Snow White!'_

"SNOW!"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! What?! A CLIFFHANGER! So sorry for leaving you guys on the edge.**

 **1) In case you didn't understand the flashback story, Galiena was a servant girl who was best friends with the Princess in The Goose Girl. Like in the story, they swap places, and the Prince (in some version, he became King if I remember correctly) find out the truth. The twist is that the true Princess died. And why did you think I had the Truth Mirror smirking when the Queen found out the truth? Did you see what I did, eh?**

 **2)Darek is German for ruler of people.**

 **3) Remember in the second game, you saw a puppet Snow White dressed in a yellow dress with a flower necklace? I'm assuming that's what she wore when she "died".**

 **4)Yeah, I found it strange that Snow could not go further into Floralia, but Ross can. So I thought "why is the pollen dangerous to her more than Ross?". That is where I put a twist on the apple. What if the poison was created from the Deadly Nightshade? It would make sense why the pollen was much more dangerous to her than to Ross.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. I REALLY want to know your thoughts about it. And I'll see you next week... Who knows, you may see me sooner...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Let's just continue shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Love for the Snow Princess and the Frog Prince

At that moment, time seemed to have stopped. Everything seemed unreal... This was not happening! Snow White was...

"NO!" James yelled as he hopped down from the castle wall.

Everyone was in a state of panic, unsure what to do. The situation was getting out of hands! The villagers were running around screaming, some of the children were even crying at the sight that has transpire. It was just hard for James to get to the platform without getting stomped on.

Meanwhile, Ross was fighting his way though the Queen's guards. The dwarfs did the same. Fortunately, Aquila was pecking at the soldier's eyes that they made the wrong move of loosening their grip on the Prince. Taking his chances, Ross easily knocked the two men who were restraining him, pushing them at the end of the stage. They couldn't retain their balance and have fallen to the ground.

The dwarfs reached the stairs to catch up with the Fire Prince, who was holding the fallen Snow Princess. James tried to reach to the group, but could not at the moment. Instead, he settled for a spot where he can at least be seen.

He called out to the Queen angrily, "How could you... How DARE you do this to Snow White!"

"Wha-" the Queen turned around until she saw the Frog Prince below the stage. "A talking frog? What sort of magic is this?"

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"I could care less for her." the Queen answered, crossing her arms.

"She had done nothing to you!" Ross Red yelled.

"She was in my way to _perfection_. Beauty is all that matters to me." Galiena remarked.

"You know, all this time I thought you were cruel, but what you are is so much worse! You're evil!" James shouted. "You're nothing, but an Evil Queen!"

The newly titled "Evil Queen" paid no attention to the Frog Prince, but at her stepson.

"What?" she asked.

Looking at her with nothing, but hatred, he ordered, "You have what you want, now be true to your promise and save the King, you Witch!"

"Ah, yes..." she mused as she hold the other half. "I would, but you see... I never hold my end of the bargain!"

With that remark, she threw the white half somewhere else. Luckily, it landed not to far where James was.

By now, everyone had already fled the abandoned former kingdom, running to their current one. It was only the royal family, the dwarfs, James, and the Evil Queen.

Ross asked the dwarfs a favor without turning to face them, "Can you seven guard Snow?"

A simple nod was all he needed, although one asked, "What are you going to do?"

Getting up on his feet, the Fire Prince answered, "I'm going to give that witch a piece of my mind."

"And how will you do that? You don't have your sword, remember?" the Evil Queen taunted.

Before the Crown Prince can speak, something caught the corner of his eyes. His teenage lion cub has arrived to the courtyard, running to him... With his sword in his mouth. The vile woman was shocked at the sight as the young man smiled.

He took the sword and petted the cub, "Thanks, Leo."

The cub purred as the Fire Prince turned his attention back at the Evil Queen, a mischievous smile spread on his face. His stepmother's tone starts to falter.

"Y-You think you can defeat me?!"

"I just remembered something. I need to give you some burn marks to go along with that terrible composure of yours."

"How dare-" before the Evil Queen could defend herself, Ross already lunged forward.

She was surprised of the sudden move that when he had his sword against her throat, she accidentally dropped her specter. His expression became serious.

"No more games...Bring him back, bring them _both_ back!" he yelled.

"No! The apple only has enough magic for one. It will become harmless after one bite!" the Evil Queen replied.

"Then free my father from your dark magic, Witch!" the Fire Prince snapped.

"I can't!" she exclaimed.

"Can't or won't?!" Ross questioned.

Despite James attempts to retrieve something of value, his eyes cannot stray away from that charm gleaming in the staff which remains laying on the ground. Then something hit him.

"The specter! Destroy her specter, it's the source of her magic!" the Frog Prince informed the Fire Prince.

Panic spread on the Evil Queen's face. She pushed Ross back as she stumbles in attempt to get to her scepter first. She wasn't worried about her powers, rather, the charm is what she needs to protect. However, she halted when a fire got between her and the magical staff. Ross raced to the scepter first and has it in his hands.

Something was in her eyes that the Crown Prince had notice. As first, it seems that his stepmother was scared, pleading almost. However, that look didn't last long when it was replaced with anger. She charged at him! Determined to get what was hers. Fortunately, two of the King's guards stops her before she could attack the Prince. She screamed and yelled, kicking and struggling to escape from their grasp. Ross was astounded by the scene in front of him. Nevertheless, he finds it quite assuming to see this side of the woman he hates.

However, when the Evil Queen knew that it was useless and stopped struggling, she still left a remark that left the Fire Prince pretty ticked off.

"It still doesn't matter because Snow White is still under her curse. She'll never awaken again! So, you've lost! All of you!" she spat, mostly towards Ross.

"What should we do with her, Prince Ross?" one of the guards asked.

Looking at the woman in disgust, Ross answered, "Send this wench to the dungeons."

"Yes, Your Highness."

But before they could, the Evil Queen gave one last comment.

"Are you sure about this, Ross? You may get your father back, but if you don't act soon, you might lost more than you can manage." now she was getting under the Prince's skin.

"SHUT UP!" the young, eighteen year old man snapped.

His outburst left the woman a bit shock. However, she was more shocked when he destroyed her black specter, breaking it into two with his hands.

She gasped as all she could say was, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

She screamed as everyone watch her true colors revealed.

With the charm's power slowly weakening along with the specter, the Evil Queen's appearance changed drastically. First, her true appearance was shown. That long hair was once originally dirty blond, not blue. The glamor has hidden some blood that had permanently stained that once perfect hair. Her figure was much different. That perfect face now lost its beautiful color, looking very ashy. It didn't end there. That was just to show what she looked like before she stole the powerful charm. Suddenly, the ugly, uneven blond hair started to fade into grey. Her face, covered with wrinkles. Fingers becoming long and boney. That was the second effect of the destroyed charm. Lastly, James could have sworn he heard bones cracking and making unpleasant sounds. His thoughts were proved corrected when the once beautiful woman fallen to her knees in despair and horror. Age has finally gotten though, catching up to her now that she no longer has the charm's corrupted magic to keep her the way she once was.

She was what she truly is... An old hag, nothing more than that.

 _'Was the charm the reason why she looked that way?'_ the Frog Prince questioned in thought as the guards picked Galiena up and took her away from the old kingdom.

"Look!" one of the dwarfs pointed to the charm.

As the ornament started to crack into two, it was shining very brightly. No longer abused under an evil mind, the charm returned to its pure original form before fading away. A golden sunflower. The light that has escaped went to the Mountain King, breaking the spell that was put on him.

"Wha- What has happened to me?" Edric questioned in confusion.

"Father!" the Fire Prince called out in relief.

"Ross? What's going on?"

"The Queen bewitched you, Your Majesty. She tried to make you execute your love ones." James spoke up.

"Are you all okay?" the King asked as he looked at everyone who was involved.

"We're fine, but Snow..." Ross trailed off as he gazed over to his sister in the hands of the dwarfs, still under the sleeping curse.

The King became overwhelmed with immense guilt as he rushed over to his fallen daughter's side. Ross and James joined in.

"Oh, what have I done?!" Edric exclaimed as he hold his daughter's hands.

Her hands were cold, but that wasn't because of her powers. Ross Red place a comforting hand on the King's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Father. It was that witch's false, she's the one who did this to Snow."

"What are we doing to do?" the dwarf in the red cap, Hematite, asked.

"What _can_ we do?" Calcite, the dwarf in the violet cap, corrected. "She's not waking up."

"There is still magic in this half of the apple," James showed the group the white half. "I manage to caught it when the Queen broke her promise."

"You mean... It can saved her?" the King questioned, becoming hopeful.

"Yes, but it can't save both of you." James sadly replied.

"What do you mean?" Edric asked in confusion.

"Father, despite the spell on you is broken, I think what's left of it is still _inside_ you." Ross answered.

"Me?" the majority of the group nodded. "But I- Argh!"

The King felt an unexplainable sensation in his chest. The poison, which was part of the spell, hasn't disappeared. He clenched his heart in pain. Screaming in an agonizing way.

"Father? Father!" Ross yelled.

"Your Majesty?" James and the dwarfs called out in worry.

Panting once the pain on his heart has subsided, Edric replied, "G-Give that half to... Snow."

"No, Father. Snow made her sacrifice for you. She wouldn't want you to suffer from the poison." the Fire Prince insisted, despite he hated the outcome.

"He's right, Your Majesty. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain." James sadly agrees.

"But-" the King stopped, knowing that no matter how much he'd protested, it wouldn't changed anything.

So, he took the white half from James' webbed hands and begrudging took a bite.

* * *

Despite the poison was fully gone from the King, the family didn't rejoice. The Queen had taken more than what they could handle. Snow White was moved to her room, but having her around not alive and well really pains the family. So the seven dwarfs built a coffin for the Snow Princess later that day. Unlike any ordinary coffin, this one was made out of glass so everyone could admire the Princess' beauty. The detailed gold frame matched with the dress she wore. Spring flowers, mostly daisies and a couple of roses filled the box. However, even the flowers inside didn't do her justice. Because even in sleep, she was still as lovely as she was when alive.

Her pale skin glowed radiantly, her beautiful lips still retains that red color. Her cheeks were rosy-pink. Even under this curse, she has a lovely smile on her face. In her hands are four pink daisies. She seemed at peace, sleeping very soundly.

The lid was left opened, never was the coffin meant to be closed. She was taken to a place not too far from the palace. A little cave, the one with the entrance concealed behind the vines of a widow tree. It was James' first time seeing this cave and he must say, it was enchanted.

There was an opening at the center where light can shine down. From that opening are the vines of flowers. There were soft green moss on some of the walls and tiny flowers were on the grassy area. Snow White was place at the center of the cave. As everyone said their goodbyes and left, only James remained.

What should _he_ do?

He remembered his brother trying to wake Briar Rose, but he failed because he didn't love her. It wasn't True Love. Other than the dwarfs, James was the only one who spend last time with the Princess. It may just be a few months, but was it enough? Those three years without her was mostly so she was kept hidden from the Queen, but even then, he could never stop thinking of her.

He knows he loves her and she had possibly confirmed her love for him, but... Was it considered True Love? He wanted to try, but was afraid. Not of death, living an immortal life without his wives was utterly worse than death. That is... Until he found Snow White. No, what he was afraid of... Was the future that they might have to share.

The Frog Prince closed his eyes as he recalled all those moments he spent with each of his four wives. Those special times and their last moments together before they all eventually left.

* * *

 _The Guardian of the English Ivy, Princess Ivy Green. Her playfulness as she smiled at him. The two of them looking at each other. The way she always give comfort before kissing him and resting her forehead against his, the two gazing into each others' interlocking eyes._

 _One time, the two sat near a grassy field, filled with flowers on one summer's night. As they both stared the starry sky, the woman giggled.  
_

 _"What is it, Ivy?"_

 _"It's just, I could never find someone else to be with other than you." she smiled._

 _"Oh, and why's that?" he teased._

 _A giggle. "It's because you're the one I only love."  
_

 _When the Princess found out about her status as one of Flora's Guardians..._

 _"...Never in my life have I ever regretted meeting you."_

 _Her last moment before she closed her eyes, "You must absolutely come back... Until then, live your life in bliss." and her last words, "...Just as I'm the one who loved only you."_

 _One last kiss..._

* * *

 _The Second Cinderella, Princess Agnes Koch. Her gracefulness as she danced with him. The way how she looked at him on three of those special nights, wishing that he can find her. The time when her ring slipped into his soup and that third night when she was summoned to the dining room- to test the ring._

 _"Let's see if it fits." slipping the gold ring onto her finger._

 _"It fits." she smiled._

 _"Now, I'll never let you go again..." he told her._

 _"Yes, nevermore shall we remain separate." she agreed as they kiss just as midnight strikes._

 _Her fatherly figure, Mattis, coming home with him to the Underground Kingdom._

 _That time when they shared that dance back in the library. As they danced, she looked like_ _she wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, she smiled, "I love you."_

 _They shared a kiss at the end._

 _Her lying in bed, the Princess' wish was for him to find someone who loved him as much as her and Ivy..._

* * *

 _Even though he never gotten the chance to speak to the Mermaid Princess, Naida, before her death, one memory of her was close enough. Even when he explained his curse to her the first time, she was willing to die in the end just to be with him.  
_

 _"It's all my fault..."_

 _"James, I don't care what happens to me. All I care is you."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"You and I may have felt the same with our curses back then, but you've lost even more than I did. However, if you haven't saved me..." she paused. "Without you...I wouldn't know what I'd do. You helped gave something back to me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Hope, for the future. And all I want... Is to spend that future with you and you only."_

 _Even in her letter, her words remained true of the love she felt for him._

 _"No matter where I am, from sea or sky, I'll love you always."_

 _A memory of those words were forgotten from the letter. It has faded by the time he had read the letter the first time..._

* * *

 _His unforgettable moments with Odette, the former Swan Princess. All those times spending with her alone, staring at the crystal blue water of Swan Lake together. A few days after James' transformation, Odette confessed her love after her failed attempt to do so the first time._

 _"What is it?" she ponder what was in his mind._

 _"I couldn't help, but grown fond of you." he teased._

 _They laugh until they resumed to stare at the lake. That is... Until she spoke._

 _"James, remember you told me that you loved me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well, I have something I want to tell you." looking into his blue eyes, she slowly said, "I... I've fallen in love with you too, James."_

 _From her exile, to her marriage with him. Lastly, his dance with Odette on that moonlit night. Other swans came and danced with them as the music plays. The two embraced after their kiss as that shining light shines only on them. The church bells signal a new dawn approaching.  
_

 _"I'll be by your side, never forget that." she told him. "I'll be waiting... Always and forever..."_

* * *

 _That short time he spent with Snow White. When he first met her after she saved him on that wintery night as he tried to seek a place to ease his sorrow. The two of them becoming friends._

 _The way she smiled at him even when she knew that she might never wake up. And when she quietly said those three simple words..._

 _I love you_

 _Even though he and Snow had a brief moment, losing her felt the same as losing his other wives..._

* * *

Remember those times moved the Frog Prince. They were wonderful memories, yet sad at the same time. Opening his eyes to looked at the sleeping maiden, James started to reconsider his thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't.

He didn't want to leave Snow White in that state, but which was worse? Staying in a sleeping curse or being with a cursed Prince? He wasn't sure and he absolutely didn't want to risk her happiness in the future if she was awake. He was about to leave too. It was starting to get dark.

However, when he landed on a soft patch of grass, a different feeling started to overcome him. It was sweet and oddly nostalgic. It felt like it came from behind, but there was nothing there. Suddenly, he couldn't help, but shed tears. But these tears weren't like any of the other times when he cried. No, these one felt the same when he first felt the loss of losing a first love.

A gentle breeze came by, brushing his cheeks. Amidst of it all, he thought he heard a whisper of the one whom he missed the most. The voice softly comforted him.

 _Don't be afraid, James. If you truly love her just as you did for me, she'll be saved..._

Looking down, James saw a tiny patch of English Ivy sprang from the ground, the yellow flowers rang a bell in his mind. He almost forgotten that he has that power. _Her_ powers.

The Frog Prince looked up before making a big jump to the edge of the coffin. He stared at the beauty just a few inches from his face. As if sensing his hesitance, the same voice whispered:

 _Remember your promise, James. Not just to me and the others, but for Snow White as well..._

Comforted by that soothing voice, James crawled a little closer to the Snow Princess until he was to the side of her face. Closing his eyes, he leaned a bit. His lips are getting closer to hers...

* * *

 _During the time when Snow and James reunite when Ross came to warn her of the Queen, the two had a private conversation together in the dwarfs' backyard. They were near the sight of a magnificent waterfall, the cool mist brushed against their skin.  
_

 _"James, I've been meaning to asked, but how come you can talk?" the young woman questioned._

 _Staring at the eighteen year old Princess is surprise, the Frog Prince was conflicted on how to answer. Was this asked so she could avoid the conversation he and Ross has spoken of?  
_

 _"I... Wasn't always a frog." he slowly answered._

 _"Oh?" her attention was now on him instead of the waterfall.  
_

 _James can feel his cheeks turning red, if that was possible seeing that he is a frog._

 _"Snow... Are you familiar with moments that seemed different from what you usually see?"_

 _"Like magic?" she guessed._

 _"Like curses." he answered._

 _"Oh, well..." she gave a puzzled looked before shaking her head no._

 _"Normally, a curse can end by many things. However, they say that love is the key to breaking all curses."_

 _"L-Love?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"For me..." James became hesitance to saying anything. "I-I need a princess' kiss to break my curse."_

 _There was an awkward moment of silence that made James regretted answering the question for it was the cause of the conversation in the first place. However, he was shocked of Snow White's response after._

 _"Should I give it a try?"_

 _"What?" James questioned. It wasn't that he didn't pay attention to her response, he was just not expecting that answer at all. If his face wasn't red already, he felt his cheeks burning, "Uh, um... No!"_

 _Snow White blinked, her expression showed confusion, "Why not?"_

 _"Be-Because I-I-I...It wouldn't work!" James was stuttering his words so badly, he had to turn his face away from the Princess. "Besides... I'm not sure if it isn't out of... Love."_

 _Unbeknownst to the Frog Prince, Snow White was slightly disappointed of his refusal. It would have been a perfect chance to tell him how she truly felt for him. However, she still gave him a kiss. On the cheek that is. The sudden move had made James a little jumpy, maybe a little giddy deep down too._

 _"Well, if I'm under a curse, would you kiss me, James?" Snow asked playfully._

 _Turning his face back to her, the Frog Prince struggled for an answer. His love for this innocent Princess only grew more and more.  
_

 _"I..."_

 _He never verbally say, but in his mind, James said yes. Something else that James didn't know was that deep down, Snow White had thought:_

 _'No matter what the circumstance was, I would have kissed you, James. Even if I was under a curse like you. Because... The truth is... I do love you...'_

* * *

Back then, his answer was that he didn't know. But now, the answer was clear.

"I love you, Snow."

James kissed gently onto her soft lips. He had expected to break her curse. And he did. Snow White had glowed a bright aura like the moonlight. When it died down, she slowly opened her icy-blue eyes.

However, the first thing she saw wasn't the frog whom she befriended over these passed three years. He was looking down at her, smiling. A feeling of relief washed over him. The first word that escaped her lips was his name.

"James?" she whispered in confusion.

"Snow!" he happily called her name as he helped her sat up. His hand holding hers.

"You're..." the Princess looked at him, glancing down and back up to his handsome face. "You're..."

"Hm?" when James looked down, he was a bit startled by his own transformation. He didn't even realized that he had turned back into a human Prince! Looking back at Snow White, he attempted to answer, but instead, he nervously said, "Oh, uh... I can-"

However, Snow place a finger to his lips, silencing him.

She giggled, "It's okay, James. You don't have to."

"Oh." James could only say, feeling a bit embarrass with his stammering around the Princess.

"Would it be okay if I say something that you have to know?" Snow White asked.

"What do I need to know?"

A warm smile spread on her face, "I love you too, James."

He smiled as they both shared a kiss under that pale moonlight.

* * *

Back at the Mountain Kingdom, King Edric and Prince Ross Red were discussing over a topic that has deeply bothered them. Just after they've left Snow White, the King was informed by one the guards that the Queen had escaped! They don't know how, but the cell was empty by the time they've return. How was it possible? She lost all her magic and was defenseless! How was she able to escape when the cell door was shut and lock? Edric was concern for the kingdom's safety. His son, on the other hand, was disappointed. He really had wanted to give her the right punishment. His idea involves making her dance for the family in hot metal shoes...

Suddenly, the doors opened. The King and Crown Prince turned to have their eyes widen. Standing at the doorway was Snow White! Behind her was a young man, no older than twenty, smiling before stepping aside to allow the family to rejoice.

"Snow!" the King was the first to embraced her.

"Father..." Snow called out nostalgically, giving him a hug. She then gave Ross a hug next before breaking up.

"But... How?" Ross asked, amazed to see his sister well.

"It's all thanks to James." the Snow Princess answered.

The King motioned the Frog Prince to come closer.

"How could I'd ever thank you, James?" he asked.

"There's no need to thank me, Your Majesty. Your words are enough. I'm just honored to have helped your family from falling into tragedy like mine."

"I'd like to speak to you later in the Throne Room. Till then, please, you have my thanks to stay to your heart's content."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

After the King and Ross left to resume on their discussion, Snow slowly walked forward to her savior.

"I think Father has grown very fond of you, James." Snow teased.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's rare for anyone to have an audience with the King." she explained.

"Oh, then I must be thankful."

A small laugh escaped from the Princess.

"What's so funny?"

Snow White hugged him, "Not as grateful as I am."

With that, she gave him another kiss.

* * *

A week has passed since the Evil Queen has escaped. No one in the kingdom could find her. Eventually, the Mountain King and the Fire Prince gave up on their search, only they can assumed that she has fled from the land. The Mountain Kingdom was safe. As for the two blossoming lovers...

Snow White was in her garden, staring at the spot where her apple tree used to grow. James had told her what had happened to it. It had died, but since it was magic, the tree completely whither. It was sad. That tree was a reminder of her best friend. Her _first_ childhood friend. However, in its place, there was a tiny sapling growing.

"Snow?"

The Princess turned around to see James.

"Yes?"

"Come with me." he offered, giving her a hand.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

She took his hand and immediately, he ran, taking her with him. Waiting at the palace gates was a horse. He helped the Princess got on before him. Riding the horse, the two of them escaped into the forest. It almost took the entire day, but Snow didn't mind. She had no idea what James was thinking, but being with him alone put her at ease. Away from home for a little while, just the two of them. Just what was he thinking?

By the time, they got to the forest, James was the first to dismounted, helping the Princess after. Close to being night, the moonlight has brighten the trees around them. The chirping of crickets can be heard as well as a small stream of water flowing down. It was very peaceful here. And the Snow Princess enjoyed it. Taking in the fresh air and the beauty of it all. Twirling around once, she gave a laugh. After all, she didn't get the chance to enjoy the scenery when she first came running into the forest.

"Over here." James pointed to a little grove up ahead.

He took her hand and they slowly walk to the grove. Pushing the branches away, Snow White gasped at the magnificent sight. In front of her was a fairly large field. A tree on the left and a tiny waterfall to the right. Little fireflies swirl around them as the two entered.

"James..." Snow called out to the Frog Prince in curiosity while still looking at her surrounding.

The man gestures her to a tree stump, which she sat down. James knelt in front of her.

"Snow..." he started out slowly. "After years of a repeated cycle of loss and tragedy, I was sure that I can never love again without losing more than I can handle. Each of my life with a different love, though everything seemed perfect in the beginning, it always ends with me losing them. But... I've found out that I could never go without love because... In the end, I've fallen in love again... With you."

The Princess smiled, touched by that word, love. Her overflowing emotion of happiness took physical form. A ring of Frost Edelweiss blossomed around them.

"James, I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Although my time with you was brief, I've learned that beauty is more than just on the outside. True beauty comes from within, something I saw in you when we first met. I wanted so much to be with you, that I feared of the future if we remained together. However, just like with beauty, even hope can be seen amongst the darkness. There might be a chance of us being together... If that's what you want."

"James..." she whispered. "I-I really want to be with you."

"As you wish." James replied. He then started to teased the Princess. "Although, if there was a crime you did commit, it was one thing."

"What?" Snow asked, feeling a bit nervous, but having the feeling that she knows.

"You've stole my heart that I just cannot wait any longer." James smiled. Holding her hands in his, he took a breath before saying those familiar words. "Snow White, to the one I love, not just on how you look, but for who you are, I asked you... Will you marry me?"

There was a moment of quietness except for the running stream and the crickets' chirping until she gave her replied happily and excitedly.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **I know the parables said that it was after James saved Snow that he revealed who he was which lead to his transformation to a Prince. However, I did wanted him to hinted his identity as well as hinted Snow White's feelings during the last two chapter when Ross and James visited her in the dwarfs' cottage. Plus, whoever said that you can't break two curses in one kiss when the two really do love each other?**

 **I was also inspired by the 2001 Snow White film. Also, reference to Princess Bride.  
**

 **Lastly, I know that this is off topic, but... OMG, OMG, OMG, I cannot wait for Beauty and the Beast 2017! *fangirling*  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**You'll know what comes next after that proposal, right? And judging from the title, you can probably guess what's going to happen. Also, I should really keep up with the timeline and the dates... Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Sorrows and Tragedy

One thing has bothered his mind. Prince Ross Red was pacing around the library room, thinking. He was not very happy seeing his sister and James getting too... Close. Don't take it the wrong way, he is happy that Snow White was safe, but the idea of her hanging around with a cursed man didn't bode well for him.

It was bright in the morning until the two suddenly came in.

"Ross!" Snow happily cried out.

The Crown Prince turned around, he noticed that she was holding James' hand. He managed to conceal his frown from their sight.

"What is it, Snow?"

"Ross, as my brother, I want you to be the first to know." Snow started out slowly. "James and I are going to get married!"

"What?" Ross asked in a not-so-happy tone. Snow White mistakenly believed the tone was out of surprise, not disapproval. She didn't even notice the frown appearing on his face. "Absolutely not!"

Snow White's smile immediately turned into a frown. In confusion, she asked, "Why not?"

The Fire Prince turned to his sister's savior, "James," he paused. "Although I'm grateful that you saved my sister, I will not allow you to wed her."

At that response, the Snow Princess started to become enraged, "How could you say that!"

Suddenly, the table was being flipped. While Ross looked calm and a bit impassive, Snow became angered and rebellious.

"I will not allow you to marry a cursed man." the Crown Prince simply, yet bluntly answered.

Snow White had an expression that James couldn't tell. Was it irritation? Disbelief? Confusion? Anger? A hint of betrayal? Whatever it was, James felt a bit out-of-place. That same feeling when he had interfered with Odette's life.

Snow White then turned to him, speaking in a low voice, "Wait here, James."

She made a gesture to Ross and pointed to a room for them to speak privately. The Fire Prince was the first to went in, followed by the Snow Princess. Before closing the door, she turned to give James a sad smile. Whatever was happening in that room, everything was being let out. Although James couldn't hear what the royal twins were saying, he can tell that they were angry. Very.

* * *

After Snow White closed the door, she turned to Ross, who was a few feet away from her, having his arms crossed. He looked stoic as if he was expecting this to eventually happen.

"How could you, Ross?!" she was the first to yell.

"How could I _what_?!" he questioned.

"I thought that you would support me! I thought you liked him!"

"I liked him to be your friend, not your fiancee!" Ross retaliated.

"He saved our lives, he saved yours. You should be more grateful!" the Snow Princess rise her voice higher.

"Oh, _pardon_ for my correction, but it was mostly YOU who the Queen HATES the most!" Ross counters sarcastically.

Feeling insulted, Snow argued, "What's THAT suppose to mean?!"

"I'm saying that you are going to have a terrible life if you wed this man!"

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Snow remarked.

"I'm doing this for your sake!" Ross admits.

"My sake?" Snow was surprised at that response. "And not be happy?"

"That's the point! You'll never be happy living with him!"

"What gives you the rights to judge?!"

"Because I'm your brother. Your _older_ twin brother." Ross replied, but budging from the matter. "You better not marry him."

"Is that a threat?" Snow asked, feeling betrayed.

"No! It's a warning! If you marry him, then I'm leaving!"

The Princess was taken aback. In a softer, yet clearly upset tone, she asked, "Y-You're not serious... Are you?"

"I am! I don't want to be with a sister who doesn't listen to her brother!" Ross continued

The upset feeling she felt a minute ago was instantly replaced with anger again as she clenched her hands into fists, "Fine! I don't need you in my life either! I'm fine on my own!"

"Then go! No one's asking for you to stay!" Ross yelled, getting closer to his sister's face.

That remark just crossed the line. The Fire Prince was a bit shocked because Snow suddenly slapped him across his face. It stings, but it didn't matter. Recovering from her anger and own shock, the Princess immediately retract her hand, staring at the red mark on his cheek in remorse. Ross, on the other hand, didn't turn to looked at his sister. In a way, he knew he deserved it, but he was a bit too proud to admit it. Instead, he gave her one last warning.

"One day, you'll realized that I'm right, but by then, it'll be too late. Because I won't _ever_ speak to you ever again. I'm leaving." he told her a bit to harshly.

"Then go..." she spoke quietly. Her voice fought back from a sob, tired from this conflict. She didn't look at Ross either, staring at the floor shamefully instead.

"I'm going." Ross replied, no longer yelling.

He walked passed her, without looking at her, and was about to open the door.

"Ross, wait!" she stopped him. Something suddenly overcame her. Why was this happening? Was she really ending her relationship with her brother? She wished she could have settle this argument without conflict, but it was already too late. It had already gotten out of hands. There was nothing she can do. She started to regret slapping him. All she can do was regret and just moved forward. "I..." she wanted to say that she's sorry- to mend her already broken relationship with her brother before it's too late, but she ended up saying, "I'm going first."

"Be my guest, _Sister_." Ross replied mockingly, stepping aside.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was awkwardly waiting outside in the library. He could tell that the argument wasn't resolved because the room kept changing temperature from hot to cold. He jumped when the door was suddenly burst opened. Snow White was the first to step out.

"Come on, James." she replied, taking his hand as she leads him out of the library. Clearly she was still upset.

The Frog Prince was afraid to asked, but still did, "Wha- What about Ross?"

"Forget about him. We're leaving." she answered quickly, not wanting to get into the topic.

"Wha- What about your father?"

Snow White immediately stopped. She didn't consider about that. And the anger she felt from her argument with Ross a minute ago disappeared, replaced with sadness and a tinge of guilt. What should she do now? Everything was happening so fast that she didn't have the chance to reconsider her options. One thing's for sure, she can't go back home if she was to be with the one she loved.

* * *

The next day, King Edric went to the dining room to found a letter from Snow White. Unfolding the piece of paper, he read what his daughter has to say.

Dear Father,

Allow me to explain about my absence. I know it's been just a week ago

that you got me back, but I'm in love with James. He propose to me the

night before yesterday and I accept with such bliss in my life. However,

Ross and I had an argument concerning about my marriage to James.

I'm afraid we will be going our separate ways from now on and I'm sorry

for leaving you like this Father. You've meant so much to me that I couldn't

leave without telling you this. I'm worried that you'd be all alone. I'm sorry

for all the trouble Ross and I have caused. That is why I've left. But please

don't worry about me, Father. I know that I'll live contently with James.

I took some stuff with me for my new home. I'll miss you Father and I'll

never forget about you.

Love,

Your daughter, Snow White

Edric place the letter down on the table. He couldn't help, but feel a bit sadness. However, he was understanding. Even if she ran away to marry James without his permission, he'd still allowed it. After all, all he cared were his children's happiness. But there was one thing that the King didn't understand. What did she mean about Ross and her are going separate ways? Or that he'll be alone?

Edric looked up to see Ross coming into the room.

"Ross." he called out.

The Fire Prince looked up to his father. He had on a rather grim expression on his face.

"Father, where is Snow?" he asked.

"She... Left." the Mountain King replied a bit hesitantly.

He expected for Ross to become angry, something he shared with his father. However, to his surprise, his son just gave out a heavy sigh. Clearly he was fed up over something.

"I'll be in my room." he replied before leaving the dining room.

"Ross, wait!" the King stopped him. "What did Snow meant that you two are going on separate paths from now on?"

Without turning to face his father, Ross answered, "I'm leaving."

"What?"

"She didn't heed my warning." the Prince muttered. "If she left, then there's no reason for me to do the same. I can't stay here anymore."

"You can, Ross." the King place an arm on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I rather find my own destiny. I can't do that if I stay here... Not if you'll be upset with your own son." the Fire Prince answered.

"I'm not upset with you, Ross. Please consider your options." King replied.

"Thanks, but my mind's been made up."

"Then I won't hold you back." the King replied. "But... Do come visit sometime."

"Yes, Father." the Prince answered.

"I'll miss you both." Edric remarked.

"Me too..." Ross trailed off before retiring to his room.

* * *

The next day, Ross had left the Mountain Kingdom, leaving Edric to rule the kingdom. He wasn't completely alone though, the King I mean. He still has Aquila and Leo to take care of. They'll missed their owners as well. Meanwhile, James took Snow White to Germany. Only this time, instead of going to the Underground Kingdom, he took her to his former home, the Forest Kingdom. Last he checked, the Forest Kingdom was completely abandoned after his marriage to Princess Naida. His parents died and his brother couldn't take the throne. In other words, only James was left to take that throne. However, this wasn't about ruling, it was about living a new life with his new love.

Although he was happy with Snow White, he felt guilty again. First he got Odette exiled for loving her, now he has broken Snow's family ties with Ross. He had briefly wondered if this will have consequences also...

"James?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." the Frog Prince turned his attention to Snow White's worried eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, but..." he paused. "Are you sure this is what you wanted?"

"I'm sure." she replied happily. James may not know, but Snow could tell what was on his mind. He was feeling guilt for her falling-out with Ross. Reading people's expression was what she's very good at. She mumbled, "You don't have to worry about it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The two were eventually married later that spring in 1518. A few years have passed and they lived a rather content life together. The Snow Princess seemed to have forgotten her feud with her brother. Eventually, James' guilt were pushed into the past as he enjoys his future together with Snow White.

Though, one thing he did took notice. She still remained young as she was ten years ago, retaining the age of twenty. Memories came back when he spend his first week with Snow White. She had explained to him about her powers. Something she had ever since birth. And the blessing over the Frost Edelweiss was apparently given to her along with her powers. She never knew how she got them, but her brother seemed to know. Like his younger twin, Ross had the power over fire and ashes, his flower was the Fiery Rosa. Unfortunately, James never gotten the chance to asked him about it because of the problem with the Queen.

It was when after he kissed Snow White that he knew. That same kiss felt extremely familiar as he turned back into human. Very nostalgic like his first kiss with Ivy Green. That was when all the pieces came together. The royal twins were also Guardians of Flora. The Guardian of the Fiery Rosa, Ross Red and the Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss, Snow White.

However, it took him a week to finally propose to the Princess because he had feared that the same thing with Ivy Green would befall on Snow White. But the proof was as clear as daylight. The Princess can still used her powers and she didn't age. Which means... They _can_ be together forever.

One thing James have also notice is that Snow has stopped wearing anything related to spring, summer, or fall. She no longer wears the golden dress during spring, green during summer, or red during fall. Now, she would either wear light blue, silver, but most of all, white. One of her main attire is a light blue coat over a blue bodice adorned with white and light blue jewels, a snowy white skirt with the overskirt being blue, and gloves of the same color. Her hairstyle has also changed, from brown curls to more of an updo. She no longer wore her beaded tiara, but a different headpiece. A light blue crown with blue feathers. James didn't mind, but why the sudden change? He never asked because later in 1529, Snow White found out that she was pregnant with a child. Both of them were overjoyed! They're going to be parents!

"What do you think our child will be?" Snow asked in curiosity.

"I'm guessing a boy." James smiled.

"I think it's going to be a girl." Snow answered.

"What if I'm right?" he teased.

"And what if you're wrong?" she laughed. "Alright, James. If you're right, you can name our child."

"But if it turns out that you're right, you have the honor to name our child." James replied.

The couple laughed as they shared a kiss. To be honest, they don't care what gender their child will be, but they do like joking about it. All they cared is that their child will grow up strong and healthy. A year later, in 1530, Snow White gave birth to a baby boy. He has whitish-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. James didn't know how his son has blonde hair, but Snow guess he inherit it from her late mother, Brunhilda.

Since Snow gave birth to a boy, James has the honor of naming their son. And he knew what the perfect name of his son should be. In the Forest Kingdom, there was this legend of a Welsh Fairy King of the Tylwyth Teg or "fair folk" named Gwyn ap Nudd. And since this boy was the son of the Prince of the Forest, James told his wife the name of their child.

"His name shall be Gwyn, so his heart will be like yours. Pure like the white snow." he smiled.

Snow White comments with joyful tears in her eyes, "That is a perfect name, James."

She place the sleeping boy in the Frog Prince's arms. Happy of this joyous time, James kissed Snow and gave a small peck on Gwyn's forehead.

* * *

The boy grew to be quite adventurous, something Snow believed was given to him by Ross. Why, at a young age, Gwyn was eager to learn how to use a bow and arrow. It was on his sixth birthday the Gwyn received a bow and a bunch of arrows at the doorstep. His parents have no idea where the gifts came from, but when Snow read the letter, a small smile crept on her lips.

To Prince Gwyn,

May you grew up like your mother and father.

Strong and caring, with a heart as pure as your mother's

and noble as your father's. I should know because

I've met with one of your parents. The arrows are enchanted

by the Star Goddess, Astra. You can never miss your target.

The bow is crafted by strong vines. If you wished

to make your arrows stronger, be sure to imbued

them with extreme cold...

From,

A Snow Fay

Snow was grateful for her old friend. She did wonder... How was she doing in her world?

The family would go out to the meadow many times for Gwyn to practice on his archery. The first few times, he barely hit the target. But he kept on trying until he was able to get it.

"You're a natural, Gwyn." James comments, ruffling his son's hair as he laughed.

They could have remained happy and at peace forever... Just the way they want it. However, those peaceful times were never meant to last forever. It happened two years later. Tragedy was destined to happen for this royal family. Only this time, this one took on a new turn. A new chapter that neither James or Snow had expected...

* * *

It happened in 1538, after Gwyn turned eight years old. While his parents were asleep, he snuck out at night to play deeper within the forest, out into the meadows. The moon was out, shining on the reflected surface of a nearby lake. Gwyn loved to explore the area during night, because he know of the little friends who come out during night. Many tiny lights fly around the boy. They were not fireflies. They were fairies! Unbeknownst to the young Prince, something was lurking behind the shadows in the bushes...

A rustling sound came from the bushes, catching the boy's attention.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked cautiously.

He started to move forward, ignoring the fairies' tugging and pulling. They were whispering words so fast he didn't understand that they were trying to warn him of the coming danger!

The bushes stopped moving. Gwyn stopped, hearing the sound a twig snapped. Immediately, a large black wolf made out of purple mist jumped from its hiding place, knocking the boy from his feet. Impulsively, Gwyn grabbed for his bow and aimed an ice arrow at the beast. His hands were trembling. The beast stayed still, waiting to see if it will get shot or not. Gwyn then released the arrow...

It flew at the beast, getting closer... Only for the arrow to miss by just a fur!

Gwyn froze in fear. He missed! He never missed the target before! Panic surged through him. That was his last arrow... He couldn't move. He was frozen in fear. Eyes widen as the Mist Wolf seemed to be smirking at him! It's tongue licking its lips in hunger. It's beating red eyes glowed in the dark, petrifying the frightened boy. The beast was closing in onto him...

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow White was sleeping until she thought she heard someone calling for her name.

 _"Snow... Snow... Snow!"_

The Snow Princess woke up in confusion and panic.

"Holle?" she called out.

There was nothing, but silence. Getting out of bed she immediately went to Gwyn's room. Something wasn't right. Her suspicion was prove correct when she found the room empty. Fear spread, quickly filling her mind. Where could her son be? She ran to her husband's bedroom.

"James... James!" she gentle shook her husband.

"Yes, Snow?" he began to stir.

"Gwyn's missing!" she cried in worry.

"What?!" James jolted up from bed. "We must find him!"

Snow nodded, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

James ran out of the room. The Princess was about to follow when something caught the corner of her eye. The Truth Mirror was glowing, her voice faintly calling out to her.

"Snow White... Snow White..."

Staring at her reflection, the woman asked, "Truth Mirror, tell me..." she was afraid to know. "Where is Gwyn?"

The Princess' reflection disappeared, replaced with the face of a woman.

The spirit of the Truth Mirror answered, "Your son is in the forest, but beware Snow White. Danger is near... A wolf of no ordinary kind has gotten to him."

"James! James!" Snow immediately rushed out of the room in panic. "Call the guards, James! Hurry!"

Desperation filled her mind as the Frog Prince ordered the guards to find the boy.

* * *

Gwyn couldn't move. The Mist Wolf lunge forward, ready for a merciless kill. The boy was panicking, but manage to recover from his fear to move out of the way. Unfortunately, he didn't make it in time. He can hear it. The sound of tearing of his own flesh. A shriek of pain escaped from his trembling lips as the Mist Wolf clawed his arm. He fallen onto his knees, holding his injured right arm. He turned to faced the beast in fear. Color drained from his pale face. Blood has spilled onto the grass from four long gashes on his skin.

The Mist Wolf slowly crawled towards him, his prey cannot move from his condition. He was trapped! Gwyn shut his eyes, ready for his life to end in a matter of seconds. The wolf jumped, about to strike the helpless boy. However, a cry escaped from it as an arrow pierced it's fur. The young Prince opened his eyes again to see the Mist Wolf weakened.

A woman about twenty-eight stood in front of him, protective of the boy's well-being. She drew another arrow and aimed at the creature, downward. She took a step forward cautiously. When she was sure that the beast won't attack her, she release one last arrow at its heart, piercing it.

Dead. The Mist Wolf slowly incinerated into dark mist. The woman then turned her attention onto Gwyn, her red hood fallen onto her shoulders. Her blonde hair glowed luminously under the moonlight. Her outfit consists of a black bodice over a white blouse with short sleeves and a matching skirt. Black boots are worn on her feet. She knelt to reach to the same level with Gwyn, examining the boy's arm.

"I'm too late." she muttered. In a louder voice, she asked, "What your name?"

"G-Gwyn." he answered, still frighten over what just happened.

"What happened Gwyn? Where are your parents?" the woman questioned.

"I snuck out to play when-" he stopped.

The woman stood up to turn around, drawing for her weapon, expecting for more Mist Wolves. However, she relaxed when a bunch of soldiers came. Followed after them were James and Snow. The red cloaked woman stepped aside as the royal couple rushed to see their injured son and the remains of the beast slayed.

"Gwyn!" Snow cried, hugging her son in her arms.

"What happened?" James asked.

"He has been viciously attacked by a Mist Wolf. It's claws are deadly poisoned." the woman replied.

"So..." Snow trailed off.

The woman looked down, "I'm sorry. I couldn't make it in time... If I did, I could have stopped it. The poison... It will eventually spread."

"No..." a tear escaped from Snow's eyes.

* * *

Immediately, the royal couple took Gwyn back home. The boy have fallen ill... Really ill. James summoned the best doctors and healers, but none of their medicinal methods cannot cure the ailing boy of his illness. Snow White has learned that the woman who saved Gwyn was Isabella, a skilled huntress who scout the woods for danger. In gratitude for at least saving her son's life, the Snow Princess gave the first Red Riding Hood Sister the Truth Mirror before her departure. The woman thanked for the gift and hoped that the royal couple will be able to find a cure for the young Prince.

James later joined with Snow outside of their son's room.

"Snow, I..." James paused. "I'm sorry."

She didn't respond, but James can tell that she was in pain.

"If only you had sent the guards sooner... This would have never happened." she bitterly replied in an almost emotionless tone.

"Snow..." James trailed off, unsure what to do or how to feel. He was about offer a comforting gesture until...

"Just leave me alone." she requested in sadness.

She stepped from his reach, walking down that dark, cold hallway by herself, alone.

* * *

The next day didn't go well. Snow has avoided James the entire day, spending her time with Gwyn. James would watched his wife as she knelt to her son's side, holding his hand in hers.

"Mother, what going to happen to me?" Gwyn weakly asked. Worried over how this will affect his family.

She tried her best to smile, "Nothing, Gwyn. You'll be alright."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not, my son." Snow assured the boy.

"W-Where is Father?"

His mother started to frown, searching for an answer, "He's-"

She stopped when Gwyn suddenly coughed.

"Gwyn?" she called out to him in worry. "Gwyn!"

"Gwyn?" James pushed the door wider to have his eyes widen. His son was lying still, he was barely alive. Snow was crying as she hold her son's hand even tighter. "Snow..."

"This is all your fault..." she softly concluded.

James was hurt by the blame she put on him, but he knew what she meant. She meant to say that none of them were to blame... But sadness and guilt have clouded her mind. He knows it because he was visited by guilt and sorrow many times. It made him felt guilty over losses that wasn't his to blame. The same applied to Snow White.

* * *

Later that night, James went to his bedroom. Tired and unable to speak to his wife, the Frog Prince decided to sleep for the night. When sleep finally overcame him, the door to his room was creaking a bit. Snow White took a peek to make sure that her husband was asleep. When it seemed that he was, she quietly enters. She left a note of his bed before looking at his sleeping face.

"I'm sorry for placing the blame on you, James. You did no wrong and couldn't have prevented something that you didn't know would happen. I now understand what Ross meant- what he tried to tell me all those years ago. However, he still was wrong. I do love you as I always have." she whispered. Her small smile turned to a frown of regret. "However, I can no longer stay here anymore... Not while our son is in this state. What I wouldn't give to turn back time... It would be a miracle if I can have all those happy moments back. You, me, and Gwyn. But... With me, time only stops, not reverse. I do hope one day, if I do find a cure, perhaps we can get back together one day... And be a family again."

Snow White then went for the door. She stops, hoping her husband have heard her, but he didn't.

A sad smile crept on her lips, "I love you, James. Farewell."

With that last remark, she left with their son.

* * *

In the morning, James woke up and got out of bed. He wanted to tell his wife something and headed for her room, failing to notice the letter on his bed. When he reached her room, he knocked on the door.

"Snow?" he called out.

No response. When he opened the door, he didn't find his wife. When he went to Gwyn's room, he found the boy not in his room either. Returning to his bedroom, James notice the letter on his bed, left by Snow White. He unfolds the letter and read.

To my beloved James,

I'm sorry for placing the blame on you. And I wished I could take back all

those cruel and harsh things I said. But even if I did, it wouldn't changed anything.

Only Gwyn's well-being is all that matters to me. I took him with me back home,

to the Mountain Kingdom. There, I shall find a cure for him. You may not understand,

but I really do want those happy times back. I want those days when we were happy.

But... It would just hurt me more if I'd stayed. That is why I left. You're probably angry

with me because of this, but just know... His son shall know of his father's story. And

how he... Is always the Prince who saved his Princess. If Gwyn can be saved, perhaps

we can be together again. All I asked is for your forgiveness for I have forgiven you.

From,

Snow White

After he was done reading, he just stared at the letter that has fallen to the floor.

He was waiting for something to happen, but it didn't occur. He wondered... Why hasn't he reverted to a frog yet? Was it because Snow White didn't die and that it was their son? When he went into the hallways, he notice that one of the guards were sleeping.

He attempted to wake him, but to his shock, he realized that his curse was warped once again. Now, whenever he touched a human or an animal, they will turn into frogs! When did this happen? How can this happen? Then he remembered when he eloped with Snow White. The consequence for breaking her family ties, the price for their son's life, the repercussion of his marriage to Snow White... Is making his curse changed once more...

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the Bernese Alps of Switzerland, Snow returned to her old home, the Mountain Kingdom. She carried her son in a warm blanket as snow starts to fall. When she reached to the palace gates, she knocked on the door. The doors opened and she saw her father's surprised face.

"Snow." he warmly welcomes her.

"Good evening, Father."

"Come in." he gestures her to come inside.

When his daughter came in, Edric asked some questions. He was very happy to find out that he was the grandfather of her son, but was sadden to see her in pain as Gwyn was slowly dying. So he advised her to seek out her apple tree.

"It has been growing since you've left." he told her.

So Snow did and went to the room where the sapling was. To her surprise, her sapling grew into a healthy tree! However, the apples were not red or white, but golden! A note was on the truck of the tree. The Princess took it and read.

To Snow White,

These apples are enchanted. Fed them to Gwyn. There,

you'll know that his life shall hang in the boundary

between life and death- in my realm.

From,

An Old Friend

"Thank you, Holle." Snow muttered as she picked an apple. She also notice a small orb and took it with her. Returning to her father, she quickly fed the boy the apple as he falls into a coma-like sleep. His death has halted- frozen in time. Now, Snow White must find the cure needed to save Gwyn's life.

However, in doing so... Shall one day be... The rise of the Snow Queen...

* * *

 **Sadly to say, this was the end of Snow White's five chapter arc, the longest, yet most anticipated story I was happy to do.**

 **1) Gwyn may not be based on a character, but I think I have an idea on how he got his name. Like in the chapter, Gwyn ap Nudd was said to be King of the Fairies. Ruler of the "Otherworld". And since the Forest Kingdom where James was born was suppose to be inhabited by fairies... Well, I guess I don't have to explain the entire thing.**

 **2) Astra is Greek for star. Hence the name is based on the Star Goddess,** **Astrea.**

 **3)I know Snow was suppose to be mad at James, but I kinda wanted her to feel more remorse. Plus, she doesn't seem the type of hold a grudge for very long.**

 **4) I know James' curse altered again after marrying Snow because Ivy said "** **Not long after the Frog Prince wedded Snow White, a terrible curse fell upon him once again.", I interpreted it as James' marriage to Snow changed it just like Ivy's kiss changed his curse. I don't think the unnamed witch (or in this case, his Godmother) would cursed him twice. But can you imagine what a father might feel if he can't hold his own son without turning him into a frog? So I made the curse changed after Snow left him because it's still technically after he wedded her.**

 **One more chapter left and it might be a short one... Please leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have nothing to say until the end, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Happily Ever After

In the year of 1540, two years after Snow White had left him, James tried to make the best of his lonely immortal life. He had sent his pigeons to watched over Briar Rose. At least, he can grant Ivy's wish in a way. It was soon that he eventually heard rumors and tales about an evil Snow Queen in the Swiss Alps. When James heard of the woman who would roam around the area in a cold deadly storm, one name flashed in his mind: Snow White.

However, one thing bothers him. Why did Snow White turned into the Snow Queen? What in the world has the influence to change her? He needs to know. He needed to asked her some questions such as their son's condition and of course, why has she changed?

 _'Is she still mad at me?'_ James ponder in thought.

He believed the letter she wrote him, he can feel that her words were genuine. However, with this new-found knowledge... It was like Snow has completely changed. It wasn't like her. Something was wrong. It's possible that she's under the influences of a spell, just like her father was once before. However, he wouldn't be able to talk to her- not if the spell was stronger. It only meant one thing: he'll have to talk to her through force.

So, five years later, James have been gathering some solders to lead an expedition to capture the Snow Queen. Obviously, the Frog Prince cannot go because of his curse. Plus, he is well-aware that his presence will only make it harder for Snow to cooperate. All he can do is hope that she doesn't do anything that she'll regret later on.

Another five years have passed and James hasn't received any news from the men he sent to confront Snow White. He eventually come to the assumption that they've all perish in the snowstorm and deadly cold. It wasn't until six months later James received something from his doorstep: a mirror shard.

With no answer from his fifth wife, except for this mirror shard, James decided to moved on. Leaving the Forest Kingdom, he returned to his area in the Black Forest. Claiming the secluded area as his own, known as the Exiled Prince Road, he began to experiment his curse to see if there was a way to cure those he touched. Sadly, all of his attempts just ends in failure... And more creepy-looking frogs...

This experiment lasted for thirty years.

Whenever he was lonely, he would visited the Underground Kingdom to see the belongings of his wives. However, that's when he realized something. He can start building and completing the shrines to all his beloved ones! There was nothing to add for Ivy's shrine, but the others... Yes, his other wives can have a more proper shrine. He finally have something worth doing while under his new curse!

So, in the year of 1580, trying to remain calm and retain his composure, James started to dedicate his life to complete the Underground Kingdom with the shrines to all of his love ones. All those times before he would revert back to a frog, those moments before he left... It was done to prepared the shrines so he can continue adding on whenever he had the time.

* * *

Agnes received a pumpkin couch where her shoe closet would be. It's such a shame though. All those shoes, all neat and unused, will never be used... Just be on display. It was just sad.

And her library... There could be more books on the shelves, she was always fond with poetry and music. On the wall, there was a statue of Agnes with floral decorations in the background. The Frog Prince made the area looked a bit more lively. And there were many references of other Cinderellas before and after her. Agnes' shrine was finished in the year of 1582.

And James moved on to the next.

* * *

Naida's room has remained untouched since the Frog Prince's last visit. He added a dock and everything to gain access to the aquatic area in a more safer and stable manner. The touch of the entrance was also nice. James even added another room for all of Naida's treasure she had collected over her years spent with him. But the one work that James was most happy was the statue of his Mermaid Princess.

It laid outside of the shrine, under the lake... Where Naida's coffin should be. Her shrine was complete in the year of 1585.

After adding some finishing detail, he moved on to complete Odette's shrine.

* * *

He first started at the moonlit lake, where his beloved Odette had resided. Near the lake is a beautiful statue of her, made out of translucent crystal, set as a reminder of what a talented dancer she was when they danced before parting. A black and white swan was placed at her feet, to represent who she was in her lifetime. Building from there, James added a room next door. The space stored some of the former Swan Princess' belongings. There was also a small theater-like stage that showed the two of them dancing. Bouquet of roses were scattered on the floor.

Finished with this shrine in 1589, James left to start on his last.

* * *

Snow White's shrine was the most difficult of all, so the Frog Prince contacted his old friend, Geppetto. Upon reuniting with his friend, James was delighted of the news that the woodcarver had married the beautiful and benevolent Godmother, Amelia. The same Godmother who was a motherly figure to his second wife, Agnes Koch.

With Geppetto's assistance, they began to work on Snow White's cottage. It was the farthest compared to the other shrines, much like his distant relationship to her now. It was built near an apple tree. James knew how much the apple tree meant to Snow White. There, Geppetto built a coffin that is exactly identical to the one his fifth wife was in when she had fallen under the sleeping curse. Under James' request, the woodcarver made a puppet of Snow White- to reenact the scene as if it had never happened. That is why the puppet's eyes remained opened. In the secret room, the place was filled with many mirrors. Something that the Mountain Kingdom Royal Family are connected to.

When finished with the last shrine after five years, James verbally thanked the man since he couldn't physically touch him. Geppetto then left, leaving James a remark that he'll soon become a father.

* * *

Last, but not least, James have to complete one more task. There was a place beyond Ivy's tomb. A perfect place to hide the painful end of his future with Snow White. He had brought all of her belongings from the Forest Kingdom down here, in the Underground Kingdom.

As James worked on Snow White's room, he began to recall all those times when he spent with each of his special Princesses. Every detail of them as he worked on all of those other shrines were carved into his mind. Once he was finished with the hallways and the room of his fifth love, he went to the small graveyard at the back on the area.

There, he place a grave for Snow White's mother, Brunhilda. He never met her, only knew her from the Princess. He couldn't stay in the area much longer for it was filled with nothing, but sadness and coldness. By the time he finished the place, the year was now 1600.

* * *

After James left the area and closed the doors, he couldn't help, but felt that something was there. The same feeling when he had finished the other shrines... As well as before he kissed Snow White back when they weren't married. Even when he began to add more to the castle's interior, he felt that someone was following him. He looked back, nothing. Was it just his imagination?

That small breeze on his back, the feeling was very nostalgic. As if that gentle wind behind him is giving him a little push, however, whenever he turned around, there was always nothing there. As for his new curse, it was like a grasping chain. A curse that represent the love and hate between the two who thought of him. Both whom he lost love to death. Those two who probably missed him the most, the same with him as they never left his mind. His thoughts trailed to the two of them.

Both Ivy and Snow were Guardians of Flora. The English Ivy, the Flower of Destruction, is one of the flowers of death. Therefore, all four of his wives have died. The Frost Edelweiss, the Flower of Ice, is one of the flowers of life. Therefore Snow White still remains living to this day.

However, he still lose them all. Though Ivy, Agnes, Naida, and Odette died though time, he still lost Snow White through Gwyn's "death". Even though he acknowledged that Snow has forgiven him, he knows that somewhere in her heart, a small tinge of guilt and hatred for him was the reason why she left him. Shaking his head from that negative thought, his mind trailed off to Ivy. He missed her dearly, his first love- the woman who continued to love him even after death.

Once he finished completing the Underground Kingdom with all the shrines and extra decor, he returned to his lonesome cottage on the surface. There, he shall remain on this earth, bitter and alone...

* * *

Time has passed until James unexpectedly encountered a stranger in the year of 2001. He caught her roaming around near his cottage and taking his key. One thing's for sure, he can't let her get near the Underground Kingdom. At first, he thought that the young woman was going to steal just like that thief he once saw trying to sneak his way in during the summer of 1920. That did him no good, seeing that his dead body has rotted during those many years. Or worse, this newcomer will disturbed his wives' rest. And he can't let that happen.

He managed to lure the woman to a trap where she'll perish just like that thief! Unfortunately, she survived that fall. Okay, then. He shall give her a serious warning and if she does not heed, it shall become more of a threat.

"You are not welcome here, stranger. I do not know your intentions, but taking my key is the last mistake you'll ever make. This is the fate of those who attempt to venture into my kingdom." for the first time, James used Ivy's powers over the English Ivy to block out some of the entrance. "Don't worry, stranger, your dire predicament is nothing compared to the curse I bear every single day."

He allowed the mist to roll in and disappeared.

* * *

The Frog Prince went to the Underground Kingdom later to find that the stranger was gone! Panic spread to his mind. She must have already went in... But how? No matter, he will find the stranger and monitor her. If she is not causing any damage, no harm shall befall on her. Throughout his observation, he found out that this stranger is a detective. For some strange reason the woman was referred as _the_ Detective, not _a_ detective. His watchful eye also found her visiting each shrine and collecting some things to make some sort of potion.

He began to worry when she created the Immortal Wand. What was she planning to do with it? No longer can he just sit back and watch, the Frog Prince confronted the young woman.

"Detective, this has gone on long enough. I am putting an end to this now."

However, to his astonishment, Ivy appeared to him, at his side. He can finally see her at long last!

"James, I am here. Please let it go." her voice was still the same comforting tone as ever.

"Ivy, my love?!" James was shocked. If he can see her, then that must mean that Briar Rose has... "Everyday, I yearn to be with you again- but how?"

"I do not know. But I stand beside you in life and in death." she place a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

It was strange for him to feel her, despite she is a spirit. With no reason to fight the Detective, James removed his hood so she can see his face.

"My curse is immortality- seeing everyone I love die. You now hold the Immortal Wand, Detective. Please, put an end to my suffering." he closed his eyes as he knew that his misery is about to end...

The Detective raise the wand and aim it at the Frog Prince. As his immortality is removed, his human body started aging, reverting back into a frog. His spirit leaves his frog body until he stood beside Ivy as a spirit. James was in awe as he looked at his hands and then at his Princess. She took his hand.

"My Princess Ivy, I will be with you as always, forever, happily ever after."

"The curse is undone- the transformed frogs have reverted back into humans. Take the Prince's locket and free the Chancellor's daughter." as Ivy explain to the Detective, James gave her his locket. "Thank you and goodbye, Detective."

Their spirits then vanished. Well, not vanished... More like, moved on.

However, before he can join with Ivy, there was just one more thing he has to do...

Later, on the next night, the Detective was searching for clues for her next investigation and it had led her to those doors beyond Ivy's tomb.

"I've used my power to break down this barrier. Beyond that passage you'll find clues to your next investigation." James' spirit disappeared as the ice on the door shattered from his magic.

* * *

After the Detective has gathered all the information she needed, James appeared to her one last time.

"Detective, one last thing you should know before your next case. Long ago, a disastrous event devastated Snow White. I don't know how, but I know that she has become the Snow Queen, seeking for a cure. Though she is doing this out of a mother's love, her actions will only cause her to regret them later on. Please, Detective, save Snow White from herself. Bring back the woman I know and loved. I missed her as much as the others, but she's the only one who remains living."

"I will."

"And... Can you grant me a favor, Detective?"

"Of course."

"There is a young boy around the age of eight. Both Snow White and I treasure him so much. I believe the reason why Snow is acting the way she is now... Is to save him at the cost of destroying herself. If the boy happens to be awake..." James paused, then smiled. "Actually, can you give Snow this letter?" he gave the Detective the letter Snow White had given him before her departure to the Mountain Kingdom.

"Yes, but why?"

"To remind her of something important in case she had forgotten." James answered. "Thank you, Detective. I wished you good luck and farewell."

With that remark, he disappeared, finally joining Ivy.

* * *

Ivy was patiently waiting for him until James arrived.

"There you are. Come on, let's go." Ivy hold his hands.

"Where?"

A mischievous smile of her own starts to spread, "Oh, you'll see."

James started to smile. It used to be him who said it to Ivy and his other wives. Not the other way around.

The afterlife was a new world to him- a place where he can finally be at peace. To be honest, he had wanted this feeling ever since he married each of his wives. They have stopped in an area, a very humble-looking cottage, much like the one he owned back in the World of the Living.

"Why are we here, Ivy?" James questioned.

"Close your eyes." the Princess giggled.

"Okay." James covered his eyes as the door opened.

Ivy pushed him inside until she told him, "You can open them now."

James gasped at the sight in front of him. All his other three wives are there! Agnes, Naida, and Odette!

"Welcome home, James!" they all replied in unison.

The Prince smiled. Home. He finally has a place to call home and live contently with all of his love ones.

"Don't forget about me!" a familiar chief came in.

"Mattis!" James exclaimed as he hugged the fatherly figure to Agnes.

"Brother." a voice spoke up.

James turned around, "Phillip!"

"It's great to see you again." the younger brother gave him a hug.

This was great. No, this was far from great. It was a miracle! At last, he is reunited with all of his family. All he wished now is that his family down on earth, Snow White and Gwyn, to live a peaceful life... Like him, to live Happily Ever After...

* * *

 **So sad that this story has come to an end, but I will tell you, I had a great time and the fun in making it. Thank you for sticking to this story till the very end to all of you Dark Parables fans!**

 **I'd like to thank SailorSedna052, AgentChan, Diamond1984, PhantomGirl17, alexc1209, PromptDreamer-PSAscience, Peaceful Defender, the entire Dark Parables wiki community for their awesomeness in creating the wiki for good source and friendly, cool people, and Blue Tea Games and Eipix for the having the series in the first place and continuing it! Take care you all. And for those of you waiting for my fan-made Dark Parable stories... Just know, you'll be having a VERY special Thanksgiving tomorrow!**


End file.
